Back to Life
by the.rose254
Summary: Continuation to Whoever You May Be. UPDATED! Fate lead them all to the same place. Maybe this will lead them to their destiny. Find out how it'll all turn out. Read and Review.
1. Back to life

_**Chapter 1: Back to Life**_

Jake arrived at his place. He stopped the engine, and leaned back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy…" Brooke didn't want to tell him what he saw. It was just too difficult to explain. How could she tell him that she saw his ex-fiancée that was supposed to be dead?

"Try me." Jake said softly, brushing his hands through her hair.

Brooke stayed quiet for a while. "I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay here? I'll drive you home later."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, really." She said it as if she tried to convince herself rather than Jake.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." Jake took hold of her neck.

Brooke nodded and smiled. Jake pulled her face to his, and kissed her. He opened the door and waited until they switched sides. Jake walked to his door as he saw Brooke drive away.

Brooke was driving home now, beyond the speed limit. "This can't be happening. I've waited so long for this, and now it's going to be taken away." Brooke sobbed. "Please, don't let this be happening. Please. Peyton's gone. She's gone, and she can't come back." Brooke closed her eyes as more tears fell down her face.

Suddenly she heard a trunk honking, and she opened her eyes, realizing she just ran a red light. She quickly pressed on the brake ad stopped just seconds before hitting the gasoline trunk. She kept her hand tightly gripped on the steering wheel, but felt them shaking tremendously. She was breathing hard.

-----------

Lucas and Peyton were on the road now. Lucas kept staring at Peyton. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking about.

He stared at her again, and he saw her holding her hands to her forehead. Peyton stated moaning in pain.

"Peyton, what's the matter?" Lucas was concerned.

Peyton let go and shook it off. "Nothing I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Peyton nodded. But then the pain came back. She closed her eyes, and put her head between her legs, breathing hard. She started moaning in pain again.

Lucas was scared for Peyton. "Peyton? Peyton, talk to me. Peyton!"

Peyton didn't answer him. In her head there were pictures of her past: her going shopping with Brooke; conversations with her father, Brooke and Jake. She was remembering everything now. She had her whole past back. She remembered everything.

"I'm pulling over," Lucas said.

Peyton sat up, looking scared. "She's my cousin." She said, turning her head to him.

Lucas stared at her confused. "Who?"

"The girl at the gift shop. She said she knew me because she's my cousin." Peyton explained.

-------------

Jake walked into his house and found his mother on the sofa. He paused, but didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

"Funny thing, I call your office and they say you took the day off, and Brooke's secretary said the same thing." She said loudly enough for him to hear her. "I didn't believe it, because I know my son wouldn't leave in the middle of a deadline. But I should've guessed since you were with Brooke."

"Mom, I'm not doing this right now." He walked up the stairs.

"Jake!" Jake stared at his mother, "This isn't you."

"How do _you_ know who _I_ am?" Jake asked.

"Because I'm your mother?"

"Really? You haven't been my mother for years…boss." Jake continued up to his room.

An hour later, his cell phone rang, and saw it was Brooke. "Brooke, hey. How are you?"

"Jake? It's Haley."

"Oh, hi Haley. What's up?"

"It's Brooke." Haley said.

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"We're at the hospital."

Once Jake heard that, he bolted down the stairs and went to his car. He drove to the hospital.

When he arrived, he saw Nathan and Haley in the waiting room. "Haley?! What's wrong with her?"

"She almost got hit by a truck. The doctor says she's fine though. They're just running a couple of tests." Haley explained.

"Where is she?" Jake asked.

Haley and Nathan looked over to a doorway, and Jake saw Brooke walking out looking disturbed. Jake ran to her, and took her into his arms. "Brooke?"

Brooke's reaction was late. "I'm fine. I wasn't paying to the road. I'm sorry I worried you."

Jake let go, and wrapped his hand around her face. "Brooke, what's wrong."

Brooke shook her head, and smiled. "Nothing, I'm fine, really."

Haley and Nathan walked over to them. "You need to fill out some release forms." Nathan said.

"I'll take care of it." Jake walked to the reception area.

"What happened, Brooke? You're the most careful driver I know." Haley asked, touching her friend's arm.

"I saw her." Brooke told them.

"Who?" Nathan asked.

"Peyton. I saw Peyton." Brooke said,

"Honey, Peyton's gone." Haley told her.

"I know. But I saw her, and I touched her. I _saw_ her guys, in the flesh. She's not dead. She's alive."

Haley and Nathan looked at their friend with a confused look.

--------------

Lucas and Peyton arrived home. She opened the door, and fell on the couch. Lucas walked in after her and dropped the keys on the table.

"What did you mean she's your cousin?" Lucas asked her.

"Her name's Brooke. She's my dad's sister's daughter…"

"No, I know how cousins work. But…how do you know she's yours?"

"I don't know, but I remember everything now. I know where I live, my family, my friends. It just all came back to me." She explained to him. "I guess seeing Brooke triggered a memory, and then it just came back Luke. I know everything now."

"So what do you want to do?"

Peyton stood up. "Oh, my gosh. What does my family think?"

"Peyton, they didn't look for you." Lucas said sadly. Trying not to hurt her.

"They must think I'm dead. The crash; they must think there were no survivors, which would explain the shock on Brooke's face."

"Peyton…if that's true, you can't just waltz back into their lives."

Peyton didn't know what to say. "I don't know, but I have to try. I mean they're my family. They must've been devastated when I didn't go back." She paused for a second. "I have to go back, Luke."

_A/N: Okay, so that's my first chapter, but it's really the sixteenth. I hope you guys like it. Just remember, this is the continuation to '__Whoever You May Be'__. Please read and review. Merry Christmas!_


	2. changes

_**Chapter 2: 'Changes.**_

Brooke stood at the hospital with Nathan and Haley when Jake came back. "So you're ready to go," He announced.

"Okay, thank-you."

"Let's just go to your house and get some stuff and then we'll go to my house." Jake told her.

"What?" Brooke stared at him with questioning eyes.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with me for a couple days, Brooke." Jake said.

"I'm fine, look, the doctors cleared me. There's nothing wrong with me. I'll be fine on my own." Brooke assured them.

"Brooke, I think we'll all feel better if you stayed with Jake." Haley said, holding her hand.

"That's not necessary." Brooke told them.

"Babe, c'mon. Please. Do it for me?" Jake looked at her with a crooked smile.

Brooke smiled, "Fine. But only for a couple of days."

Jake kissed her forehead. "I'll go get the car. Stay here, 'kay?"

Brooke nodded.

"I'm gonna go get the car, too." Nathan said, leaving with Jake.

"He likes you, you know." Haley said. "I don't think anything can change that."

"And Peyton?" Brooke stared at Haley with sad eyes.

"Even if you're right, you moved on. She can't just come back, and expect that everything's gonna be back to normal. It's been months. Just remembered you moved on." Haley told her friend.

"You're right. I moved on. But what if he didn't?"

Jake came back inside with Nathan and they picked them up. "Come on." Brooke kissed Haley on the cheek and hugged her. She did that same thing to Nathan.

"Take care of my friend, Jake." Haley told them. They all left the hospital.

---------------------

Peyton was inside her room, starting to pack things up.

"Wow, you sure are excited to go back." Lucas said, controlling his tone.

"I'm going back to where I belong: to my family, friends….fiancé."

"You're engaged?" Lucas sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I guess that's why I had the ring on my finger." Peyton chuckled nervously.

Lucas tried to hide his feelings, but he was losing the battle. He was truly upset. He was finally showing his feelings toward Peyton, and now she was going to back to the family that left her behind. "Look, why don't I just drive you tomorrow, you'll have the rest of the day to think it through."

"What's there to think through?" Peyton asked. "My family is devastated that I left. And you're acting like they wouldn't even care that I came back, or that they didn't even notice that I was gone." Peyton was furious about how Lucas was taking the situation.

"Peyton, they didn't even look for you." Lucas said.

"They must've thought I was dead." Peyton defended.

"You didn't even want to go back." Lucas reminded her.

"That was under different circumstances."

"How is it different? Huh?!" Lucas raised his voice. "When I found you, you wanted to leave this past behind. You didn't want to remember. And what? Now that you remember your _past_, you just wanna forget your whole plan?! Peyton, this is what you wanted. I'm just doing as you asked."

"Luke, it's not like I'm choosing them over you." Peyton said, trying to calm him down.

"But you are." Lucas put his hands on his hips.

"Luke this is my family."

"The family you wanted to run away from."

"If you don't want to bring me back, then don't. But I'm still leaving, with or without you." Peyton said, trying no to sound harsh. She walked out of her room. She wanted to leave, but she didn't want to leave without Lucas.

-------------------------

Brooke and Jake slept in the same bed. Brooke woke up early in the morning. She got out of the bed, and walked over to the window. She stared at the starry night. 'Please don't take this away from me," she whispered, then staring at Jake.

She looked down at the nightstand, and found his cell phone. She picked it up, and flipped it open. She smiled at a picture of her and Jake in each other's arms. She really did believe that this was a start of a wonderful relationship. She went into his photo album inside his cell phone, and she breathed uneasily when it came to pictures of him and Peyton. She flipped shut his cell phone and placed it back down.

She sat down in the chair beside the window, and put her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She stayed awake staring at the sky change from nighttime to daytime.

Jake woke up, and found his bedside empty. He looked around the room, finding Brooke sitting on the chair. He exhaled relieved. "Good morning. You're up early."

Brooke stared at him smiling. "Yeah." Brooke still looked a little disturbed.

"Brooke…"

"Mmmm….."

"Come here."

Brooke walked over and sat in front of Jake. "Can you please tell me what's bothering you?"

Brooke shook her head. "I'm fine, Jake. Honestly."

"You're not fine. Is it me?"

Brooke looked at him like he was insane, "Are you serious?"

"Brooke, I tell you I like you and I need you, and we're fine for a night, and then you go all crazy on me."

"Are you calling me crazy?" Brooke said offended by his remark.

"You know what I mean. I see it in your eyes that something's bothering you."

Brooke looked down. Jake moved closer to Brooke and put his hands around her back. "Please?" He pleaded.

"Jake…" she exhaled. "Are you over Peyton? I mean really _over her_?"

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"I just need to know that you're over her." Brooke said.

"I've loved Peyton for a long time; it's gonna be a while before I actually get over her. But what's wrong. Do not want me to think of her anymore?" Jake laughed a little.

"I just want you not to love her anymore," Brooke confessed.

Jake pulled her chin up so she can look at him, "I'm with you now, Brooke. And nothing is going to change that."

"What if she came back? I mean what if Peyton isn't dead. What if she's alive, and she wants you back?" Brooke felt her eyes moisten.

"Okay, look at me. Brooke I want to be with you. And nothing is going to change that, not even zombies…" Jake chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Brooke smiled. "Okay."

Jake nodded, "Okay." He kissed her forehead.

A/N: About the story description: 'ruin the their lives,' I probably over-exaggerated it, but it just means that Peyton has her memory back, and now that she wants to go back to Tree Hill, what will it mean for those who already moved on? Will it mean that she will change everything, and will ruin the relationships that already were created? Please continue reading and reviewing. Thanks, and Happy Holidays! 3


	3. Scheming

_**Chapter 3: Scheming**_

Peyton woke up early the next day and packed the rest of her clothes. She put on her jacket. Since it was in the middle on September, she thought it might've gotten cold in Tree Hill. She walked into the living room, and Lucas was making waffles.

Peyton paused when she saw him, but resumed walking soon afterwards.

"You're going to leave without breakfast?" Lucas said, holding the anger he felt.

"I figured I should leave early since I don't have anybody to go back with." She said.

"Peyton…just eat first, and I'll go get ready." Lucas told her, walking out of the kitchen.

She set her bag down by the door and walked to the dining room, eating the waffles he prepared for her.

Lucas came out shortly, carrying a bag.

Peyton looked confused, "What are you doing?"

"You really think I'm just going to let you go back by yourself?"

"I thought you were mad at me." Peyton said.

"I am…" Lucas smiled. "But you're right, it's your family. And even though I think it's a really bad idea that you wanna go back, I can't stop you. But I told I wasn't going to leave you. And one of us has to stay true to our promises."

Peyton chuckled lightly.

"I gave the landlord our last payment for the apartment, and I spoke to my boss, he said he thought it was a good idea to go back to family."

"You don't have to come with me," Peyton reminded him. "You could stay here, and do whatever you want."

Lucas stayed quiet. The only reason why he stayed was because he wanted to be with her, and now there would be no her. "Eat; we have to beat the traffic."

-------------------

Brooke and Jake spent the day at the park, walking though the garden hand-in-hand. They ran into Jake's friend, Chase.

"Hey, Chase!" Jake called out.

"Jake! Hey man, how's it been?"

"Fine, I haven't seen you around the office," Jake informed him.

"Maybe because you're never there." They both laughed.

Jake just remembered Brooke was with him, "Chase, I'd like you to meet Brooke…my girlfriend. Brooke, this is my friend Chase."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Brooke reached out to shake his hand.

"You too," Chase said. "Hey, man, I'd like to stay and chat, but I have things to do, I'll see you around."

"Bye, man."

"Nice to meet you again," he said to Brooke, waving goodbye.

Brooke smiled at Jake, and Jake kissed her forehead.

-------------------

Peyton and Lucas arrived back at Tree Hill a little after one, and Lucas stopped in front of Peyton's house.

Peyton sighed hard, "It feels like another lifetime ago since I've been here." She was scared to walk inside.

"You ready?" Lucas asked her.

Peyton exhaled loudly, and stared at Luke.

"I'm here, don't worry." Lucas reached for her hand.

She walked outside with Lucas, and stayed outside the gate.

"Do you remember how to get in; I think you need a code." Lucas told her.

"Just hold on." Peyton continued to breathe uneasily.

Tom Sawyer was inside the dining room with his sister, Nina (Brooke's mom).

"Tom, you haven't left the house in three months, let me take you out. We'll go eat at a restaurant, or something."

"Nina, I'll leave on my own terms."

Tom walked toward the window, and looked around, but paused when he saw two people waiting at the gate. He gasped when he saw his daughter. "Peyton," he whispered.

"Tom, what's wrong?"

"Peyton," said again. Running outside, and opening the gate. "Peyton?!?"

Peyton looked at her dad, "Dad?!" She ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Peyton, oh my, oh my Peyton." He said, holding her tightly around his chest.

"Dad!" She cried.

Tom loosened his grip, "How is this even possible? They told you were dead."

"Dad, I'm here, I'm alive." She smiled.

Tom hugged his daughter again.

Nina walked outside, and saw her brother hugging someone. "Tom?"

Peyton let go of her dad, and looked at her aunt. "Aunt Nina!" Peyton ran to her aunt.

"Peyton?!" They hugged each other.

Peyton let go, and Tom noticed the man who arrived with Peyton. "Peyton, who is this?"

"Dad, that's Lucas Scott, he's the one found me at the car crash. He took care of me while I was gone."

"Mr. Sawyer, nice to meet you." Lucas walked to Tom, and shook his hand.

"Mr. Scott, thank you so much for taking care of my baby." Tom said.

"Well, why don't we go inside, and you can tell us everything that happened." Nina suggested.

They all sat on the couch, Lucas sitting beside Peyton, who was holding onto Nina's hand, and Tom sat on the chair in front of them.

"So start from the beginning." Tom said.

"Well, the last thing I remember is that I was in a car with flames surrounding me, and Lucas was there. I didn't know him, and I didn't know anything for that matter. Lucas carried me away to safety, before the car exploded. Lucas asked me for my name, and I didn't know it. He told me 'Sawyer,' but it didn't remind me of anything. That's why I couldn't come home. I didn't remember anything; who I was, where I came from. So then Lucas took me to a clinic, and they told me I was suffering from short-term memory loss. We rented an apartment in Savannah, and we both got jobs, and we made a living." Peyton explained.

"So how did you remember now?"

"I was shopping with Lucas, and I ran into Brooke. She started saying my name, but I didn't know her then. I ran away, and I just started getting these headaches, and everything just came back to me." Peyton continued.

"None of that matters, just as long as you're okay, and you're back now." Nina said, smiling at her beloved niece.

"Dad, where's Jake? Brooke?"

"Jake? I'm not sure honey. But I'll call Jennifer right now." Tom went to the phone.

Tom called Jennifer.

"Hello?" Jennifer said.

"Hi, Jen, it's me Tom."

"Tom, what I can I do for you?"

"You can tell me where Jake is," He couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry Tom, but my son keeps disappearing on me. Can I take a message?"

"No, it's fine. But I have great news."

"What's that?"

"Peyton is here, with me."

"What?!" Jennifer sounded amazed. "She…isn't she….well…she's dead?"

"No, she's sitting right in front of me."

Jennifer smiled. She was thinking of a way to break Jake and Brooke up, and now she had it. "Oh my gosh…you have to come over for dinner. I'll tell Jake. This is great news, Tom. You just made my day." She smiled. "I'll see you tonight at eight. Bye." She hung up the phone, and looked outside her window, seeing Jake and Brooke arrive back home from the park.

--------------------------

Brooke was leaning against Jake's arm. "So what are we doing tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Anything you want." Jake smiled.

Brooke smiled back.

Jennifer walked outside, and walked to them. "Jake!" She called out. "Jake, can I talk to you?"

Jake wasn't getting along with his mother lately, and seeing that she was being nice was suspicious behaviour.

"Don't worry, Brooke, I'll give him back to you in one piece." She smiled over at Brooke.

"Mom, I'm busy," Jake replied in a sour tone.

"Jake, it's okay. Go talk to your mom." Brooke said.

"I'll be back soon." Jake kissed her and walked in front of his mother. When they were far from Brooke, the conversation began. "Mom, if this is about the reports, I…"

"Honey, the reports can wait,"

"Then is this about Brooke? Because I don't want to hear it."

"Sweetie, it's not about Brooke, well…I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Jake stared at his mother with inquisitive eyes, "What?"

Jennifer laughed. "I said I'm sorry. I didn't treat Brooke fairly. And I didn't treat you fairly. I know I've been hard on you too, but that's just who I am. I hope she didn't take it personally."

"Mom, she said you called her a slut."

"Right, well, about that, I'm sorry. I was angry. But what I really wanted to do was to have dinner, altogether. Me, you and Brooke, of course."

"What are you planning mom?"

"Planning? I'm planning on getting to know Brooke more." She smiled at her son. "Now, go and invite your friend over tonight. Trust me; she wouldn't want to miss it." They both walked over to Brooke.

"Brooke, honey, we want to invite you over tonight…for dinner."

"Miss. Jagielski…Brooke didn't know what to say.

"Please, sweetheart, call me Jennifer. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for I treated you. It was rude of me. Please honey, please come for dinner."

Brooke nodded expressionless, "Sure. Jennifer."

Jennifer hugged Brooke. "It's tonight at eight. Why don't you go home and change into something…more elegant."

"We'll be there, mom." Jake put his palm against Brooke's back, and escorted her outside.

It was definitely a night to remember, where everything might change.


	4. Deceived

_**Chapter 4: Deceived**_

Brooke walked out of her house, and Jake was leaning against the car. Brooke waked out wearing a green summer dress, with a black wrap over it.

"You look beautiful." Jake admired.

"Jake…do we really have to go tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, my mom's expecting us."

"I know, but I don't have a good feeling about this. Can't you just call and take a rain check?"

"Look, I know. I don't wanna go either."

"Good, then let's stay here tonight. We can watch movies, and eat popcorn, and have dessert." She kissed Jake gently on he lips.

Jake laughed a little. "As much as that sounds tempting, we still have to go."

Brooke stared at him.

"I know that this isn't how you wanted to spend your evening, but my mom apologized. I've never heard my mom say 'sorry' before. I don't even think it was part of her vocabulary. I can't miss this. _We_ can't miss this. This may be the last time we ever hear that word come out of her mouth." Jake smiled.

"Let's go." Brooke walked into the passenger side of the car.

--------------------

"Sweetie, let's go. Jennifer's waiting for us!" Tom yelled.

"I'm coming." Peyton was in front of her mirror, checking her reflection over the millionth time. She then noticed a figure staring at her.

"Wow, so this is what it's like in the magnificent Sawyer lifestyle." Lucas chuckled.

Peyton smiled. "Nice to finally see you in a good mood."

"Yeah, well I can't keep a daughter away from her father long." Lucas walked into Peyton's bedroom.

"You can come you know. I'm sure Jake would like to see the man who took of his fiancée."

"I don't think so. Your dad letting me stay here is enough. I don't think he'd like me ruining a dinner party." Lucas told her.

Peyton could tell something was wrong in his eyes. "You still don't think this is a good idea, do you?"

"Peyton, you do whatever you have to do. And if seeing your fiancé is what you need to do, then do it." There was something sour about his tone.

"Lucas, what is wrong. I'm going to see the man I'm going to marry. Why can't you just be happy?"

"Have you really thought about this Peyton? I mean putting my personal feelings aside. You were gone for months, you'd be lucky if you still have a fiancé."

Peyton stared at him like he wasn't the same Lucas she's known for 3 months. "I can't believe you just said that."

"One of us has to. Look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but do you really think that everything is the same as you left it? You think that your fiancé is still your fiancé after thinking you were dead for months. That he was just waiting for you to come back from beyond the grave? One of us has to be realistic, Peyton."

Peyton felt a tear go down her cheek.

"Peyton, you ready?" Tom popped his head in through the door.

She exhaled, "Yeah." She stood up, and got her purse. She left Lucas alone in her room.

-----------

Jake parked is car in the drive way. "You ready," he asked Brooke.

"We can still back out," She laughed. "Still rent a movie, order in…"

"Brooke we're already here. It's gonna be fine. Don't worry about it."

Brooke stared into the house. She exhaled, and felt Jake grab her hand. "Whatever happens, Brooke. I promise I won't leave you."

"Good, because I'm not letting you go." Jake opened his door, and Brooke opened hers.

They walked into the house holding hands. Brooke tightened her grip. "Mom! We're here!" He yelled.

"Jake, Brooke. Finally. We've been waiting for you." Jennifer said.

"We?" Brooke asked confused.

"We have company?" Jake asked his mother.

"Yes, honey. And I think you're going to be as surprised as I was." Jennifer turned to her right, and stuck her hand out.

First a woman walked out, reaching for Jennifer's hand, then walked out her father.

When Brooke saw Peyton, she gasped. Jake looked surprised, as if he saw a ghost. Brooke couldn't believe it, Peyton was alive. She knew it all along, but for some reason this made more real to her.

Peyton stood smiling at her fiancé. "Jake?"

"Peyton?" Jake replied.

"Jake." She exhaled hard. She let go of Jennifer's hand, and walked toward Jake.

Jake started to walk toward Peyton also, loosening his grip from Brooke. Brooke tried to hold on, but soon they were separated. Jake was hugging Peyton, and the tears began falling out. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Brooke looked over to Jennifer, and all she saw was Jennifer smiling, like her plan was completed.


	5. What about me?

_**Chapter 5: What about Me?**_

Jake started to walk toward Peyton also, loosening his grip from Brooke. Brooke tried to hold on, but soon they were separated. Jake was hugging Peyton, and the tears began falling out. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Brooke looked over to Jennifer, and all she saw was Jennifer smiling, like her plan was completed.

Brooke stared at Jake and Peyton, crying, breathing hard. Jake let go of Peyton, and stared at Brooke sadly. Brooke couldn't look at Jake; she turned her head to the side, and sobbed.

Peyton turned to where Jake had his attention, and saw her cousin. "Brooke!" She let go of Jake, and went straight to Brooke. She hugged her cousin tightly, and Brooke hugged back reluctantly. She sobbed louder. But she wasn't crying because she was happy her cousin was back, but because now everything was going to change, and it wouldn't be for the better.

They were now eating dinner, and Jake sat in between Brooke and Peyton. Peyton is all smiles, and Brooke is still upset that her cousin returned. She stares at Peyton as she touches Jake's face, and starts feeding him with food.

"Peyton, so where were all this time?" Brooke asked.

Before Peyton could answer, Jennifer interrupts, "Brooke, honey. That doesn't matter. What matters is she's back."

"I'm just concerned about my cousin." Brooke replied.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Jake, come with to get the dessert." Jennifer stood up from the table.

Before Jake did so, he stared at Brooke, and Brooke stared at him. He looked sad, and looked away quickly. He stood up and followed his mother.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" Jake asked once they were in the kitchen.

"I'm getting the dessert." She replied innocently.

"Why didn't you tell Peyton's back?"

"Aren't you happy? It's exciting, isn't it? Having you fiancée back?" Jennifer said pleased.

"So this is about Brooke again? You know mom…" He began to raise his voice.

"Quiet down, Jake. You're wrong. This isn't about Brooke. This is about you."

"Really? How is this about me?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"Jake, you needed to make a decision. And I just helped you make it."

"Why didn't you tell she was back…that she was alive?"

"Sweetie, if I told, you'd have to think about it, and you'd probably not make the right decision. But I didn't tell you because you'd make a decision based on how you feel. I saw the way you looked at Peyton. You were shocked, but happy. So you know what, if you still want to be Brooke, then fine. So be it. But if you still like Peyton – wait, _love_ Peyton – then that's the real problem." Jennifer took the cake into her hands, and brought it over to the guests.

Peyton continued to feed Jake, and act like nothing's changed. It made Brooke sick inside. She stood up, and said, "I have to go. Thank you so much for the dinner, Jennifer." She said angrily.

"Brooke, why don't you eat the cake first? I'm sure you'd like the cake," Jennifer stared at Brooke's stomach.

"No, I'm quite full actually. The dinner was a little too much to handle. Good-night." Brooke took one more look at Jake, but Jake was avoiding eye-contact. Brooke scoffed. She was beginning to walk away, but then Peyton called out to her.

"Brooke! Call me later, we have so much to talk about." Peyton said to her.

"Yeah, we do." Brooke looked toward Jake again before leaving.

Brooke walked into the office the next morning. She went into he office, and sat in her chair.

Soon, Jake walked in. "Hey, pretty girl."

"Shouldn't you be saving those remarks for your fiancé?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke…"

Brooke didn't let Jake say anything, "Its fine." Already knowing he was about to apologize for the previous night. "I want to give you this." She handed him a folder.

"What is it?"

"It's my resignation." Jake stared at her confused. "You said I could leave if it wasn't working. It's not working Jake: your mom, and us…and Peyton. It's just, it's not working."

"Brooke…" he whispered.

"Jake, I'm not mad at you. I understand, Peyton's back now. She's alive now. And you guys are engaged, so it's okay. I kinda expected it to happen."

"Brooke, I meant what I said, I'm not leaving you. Just…wait for me."

"For what? For you and Peyton to just end things? Jake I told you I loved you, and you told me you needed me. And now you're leaving. You think you're not, but you are."

"I'm not. I'm going to leave now, but at eight o'clock when your shift is over, I'm going to come back here, and pick you up, and I'm going to go to dinner," Jake went behind her, and put his lips against her ear, "with my _girlfriend_." He kissed her, and then smiled at her and left the office.

At eight o'clock, Jake was getting ready to go pick Brooke up, but then his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Babe? I've made reservations for us at _the Cellar_, with our favourite wine, and our favourite dish…"

"Peyton?"

"Jake, what's wrong. Who else were expecting?" Lucas looked in her bedroom as she spoke.

"I can't, Peyton. I have….work to do."

"Babe, this is our first dinner together since I came back. Can't Jennifer make an exception?"

"Peyton…I can't." Jake persisted.

"Look, I'm gonna hang up, and meet you there in twenty. Love you…bye" Peyton hung up the phone.

Lucas exhaled sharply, and ran out of the office before Brooke saw him.

Brooke was waiting in her office for half hour, before calling Jake's secretary. "Hi, Can I talk to Mr. Jagielski."

"I'm sorry, Miss. But Jake left half an hour before."

"Do you know where"

"I think with his fiancée, Peyton."

"Okay, thank you." Brooke hung up, and exhaled sharply. She couldn't believe he stood her up. But what she didn't understand was that this was the beginning of the nightmare.


	6. Wait For Me

_**Chapter 6: Wait For Me**_

Jake dropped Peyton home after they had dinner. When she walked in the house, she found Lucas sitting on the couch watching something on the TV.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Peyton asked.

"Your dad went out with Nina, and he told all the maids to go home." Lucas answered. "How was your date?"

Peyton put her purse on the ground, and took off her wrap off, before sitting beside Lucas. "It was good actually. We had a chance to talk." Peyton took some popcorn from the bowl that was in Lucas' lap.

"Peyton, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. About how your life here is different from when you left it. Clearly, I'm wrong." Lucas apologized.

"No, I understood why you said that. You were right. I was naïve to think that everything would be the same."

"But it is." Lucas said.

"I'm not sure about that. I mean, yeah I just had a great time with Jake, but there was something different. The way he looked at me, he wasn't the same." Peyton looked down sadly.

"You know you can talk to me, Peyton. I'm still your friend." Lucas stated.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go upstairs, and draw myself a bath." Peyton stood up, and walked away. She liked that she had Lucas back. She thought of Lucas as her best friend. He was there for her when she was in need, and took care of her. But why couldn't she see Lucas the way he saw of her. Lucas was falling in love with her, and she was hurting her whenever she spoke of Jake as her fiancé.

-------------

Brooke was at home and watching a movie with Nathan and Haley.

"So, explain to me what happened at dinner last night." Haley said. "You sounded upset when you called me."

Brooke took a deep breath, "Well, what's there to tell, Jake introduced me as his girlfriend and then poof Peyton comes along, and he chooses her over me." Brooke said in a sour tone.

"poof?" Nathan said.

"Yeah." Brooke took a sip of her beer.

"Brooke, what happened?"

"I don't know. I mean the day started off perfectly. You know, I woke up in Jake's arms, and he told me how much he liked me, and how much he needed me. And then we spent the day together, and he introduced me to his friend; and then his mother invited us for dinner: that conniving bitch. I mean I should've known she was up to no good. I should've persuaded Jake not to go to dinner. But then we did, and Jennifer also invited Peyton, and we were there, all of us: Jake, me and Peyton. And then he left. He let go of my hand, and hugged her." Brooke scoffed.

"But you said you guys had a date tonight." Haley said, raising an eyebrow.

"We did. He said he meant it when he told me he was never leaving me. He told me he was picking me up at eight. I waited for half an hour, and then I called his office, and secretary told me he left early…with her." She rolled her eyes. "I'm so stupid," she said under her breath.

"You're not stupid. He said he liked you, you didn't do anything wrong." Nathan comforted her.

"But I knew this was going to happen. Even before I saw Peyton. I had a feeling someone was going to try to take us apart. I never should've let myself fall for him. I knew better than that."

"You're a woman, Brooke; A woman who has feelings. He said he liked you; he said he needed you. Any girl would've done the same thing you did. You can't blame yourself for what happened." Haley said.

Brooke's cell phone rang, and she looked down to it. Jake was calling. She stood up, and walked to the kitchen, "I need another drink."

-----------------------

Jake was already outside her house when he called Brooke. He watched her through her window, and saw her walk away when her phone rang. He _was_ sorry for leaving Brooke. He got out of the car and took the bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat. He knocked on her door.

Brooke reluctantly opened it, "Oh," she said. "I thought I heard the door bell ring, guess I was wrong," She said childishly and tried to shut the door.

"Brooke," He said. "I came here to…"

"Apologize? No need. I don't want to hear it." Brooke said angrily.

"Please? I need to talk to you." Jake held out of bouquet of red roses.

"What, you forget to give them to my cousin, and want me to give them to her?" Brook crossed her arms on her chest.

"They're for you. To say how terribly sorry I am."

Brooke glared at him, but then he smiled his crooked smile. She couldn't resist his smile. Her glare turned into a small smile, and she grabbed the flowers from him. "Thank-you, They're beautiful." She out the flowers on the table in the foyer, and shut the door behind her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

They began walking. "I'm so sorry. I should've told you."

"Yeah, you should've. I looked like an idiot waiting in my office, waiting for you to come." She paused, and sighed. She sat on the bench in front of her house. Jake sat beside her. "Jake, I get that you and my cousin were in love. I understand that. But you told me you wanted to be with me. I don't want to think that I'm the girl you're thinking of, when really you're thinking about Peyton. If you want to be with, then just tell me, so we can just end this."

"Brooke, I _do_ want to be with you. But you have to understand, this isn't easy for me. I thought she was dead, and to see her alive? I need you to understand that I'm trying. I'm trying to please Peyton, and importantly, I'm trying to please you."

"I'm not asking you to please me. I'm asking you to _be_ with me." Brooke told him.

Jake turned to face her and took her face between his hands. "Brooke, I want to be with you. I do, I really do." He kissed her. "Can you do something for me?"

Brooke nodded. "I need you to wait for me. Can you do that? Can you wait for me?"

Brooke smiled, and leaned in to kiss him again.


	7. Broken Promises

_**Chapter 7: Broken Promises**_

Brooke and Jake began spending as much time together as possible without Peyton interrupting them, but they found it very difficult. Peyton wanted to spend time with her so-called fiancé. And Jake wasn't helping the situation at all; he just wasn't able to say 'no' to her.

Brooke tried to put on a happy face, but with every passing day it got harder, and it was getting too difficult to wait for him.

Once at dinner, Brooke and Jake were having a great time. They were on the dance floor dancing. "So what did you tell her this time?" Brooke asked him with her arms around his neck.

"I told her I was in a meeting with the investors. I said I'd call her as soon as I could." Jake replied, pulling her close to his body.

"And that's not going to happen until you get home, right?"

"That's if I do go home," Jake said raising an eyebrow, and the leaned in to kiss her. Brooke loved these times with Jake. She loved it when he kissed her; when he had his hands on her waist; the way he made her feel. Of course she felt awful when she thought of Peyton, and that when they're time was up, he would be with her. But she kept telling herself that Jake wanted to be with her.

Because of this, she tried her best to avoid her cousin. She dodged her calls, an avoided the places she knew Peyton would be at.

Before the whole crash fiasco, Peyton wouldn't be able to shut up about her relationship with Jake. And she knew nothing changed that now. So she avoided her cousin who was once her best friend.

They sat back down at their table, while their main course was being brought out. But then Jake's cell phone rang. "I thought you said you turned it off." Brooke glared at him.

"I was expecting a phone call from the investors." Jake defended. He stared at his phone.

"It's her, isn't it?" Brooke said.

Jake didn't answer. He put his phone back on the table. Brooke smiled at him. But once his phone stopped ringing, it started again. "I'm gonna take this, and get rid of her."

Brooke smiled fakely.

"Peyton, I can't talk right now." Jake whispered.

"Babe, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm busy." Jake paused, and then stared at Brooke with an irritated look. "I'm on my way." Jake hung up his phone.

Brooke looked down, and leaned back on her chair.

"I'm sorry," Jake said. "I'll call you tonight?"

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Its fine, she needs you." He kissed her before he left. The waiter came by, and Brooke asked for the cheque.

It was nine-thirty, and Brooke was in her pajamas, on her bed watching television. Her cell phone rang, and she saw it was Jake calling. She rolled her eyes before picking it up. "Hey, how was it?" Brooke said.

"It was excruciating. I couldn't help but feel bad about leaving you."

"It's fine, really. Peyton needed you _tonight._ And I'm a big girl, I can take rejection." She replied to him.

"Brooke, I'm trying here, okay."

"I know you are. And I appreciate the effort." She lied. She didn't want him to try; she wanted him to tell Peyton the truth.

"And I love you for that." She sensed he was smiling.

"Can you promise me something? I mean I let you walk out of dinner, you definitely owe me something."

"Anything." Jake said.

"Promise me that you'll be mine tomorrow: my boyfriend; no interruptions. Just you and I, spending time together." Brooke sounded like she was begging on the phone.

"Okay, I promise."

She smiled to herself. "Okay, meet me at the park at 11:00am, don't be late," she warned.

"I'll be there." Jake replied, hanging up the phone.

------------

Peyton was at home, in her room getting ready. Lucas popped in.

"Do you ever spend a full day home?" Lucas asked.

"It's Sunday, I always go to church." Peyton replied putting on earrings.

"With Jake?"

"Yeah. We made it weekly thing. We go to church at least one a week." Peyton explained.

"Oh," Lucas sounded disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you. We haven't done that lately."

"You're right," Peyton agreed. "How about after church, you're mine for the rest of the day?"

"Okay." Lucas smiled.

Peyton smiled too, and picked up her phone.

------------

Jake was in his car, driving to the park. It was 10:50, and Jake was not planning on being late. But then the one thing he was dreading happened. His cell phone rang. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "Peyton, I can't talk right now."

"Just tell me one thing, are you picking me up, or meeting me there?" Peyton asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jake asked confused.

"Babe, its Sunday. We always go to church today together."

"Peyton I can't…"

"Jake, don't tell me you have work to do. Look, I'll just meet you there, okay. Love you." Peyton hung up the phone.

Jake looked in the rearview mirror. Then he sighed, and turned his car around toward the church.

---------------

Brooke was at the park, and she was preparing a picnic for the two of them. She had the wine already chilled, and the food prepared. She had rose petals scattered about, and a few candles lit. She couldn't wait until he arrived.

It was 11:15, and Jake just arrived to the church. He walked quickly, and sat beside Peyton. Jake's cell phone rang, and he saw it was Brooke. He turned his phone off, and put it in his pocket.

"Jake, who is that?"

"Just the office, don't worry; I turned it off." Jake knelt down beside Peyton.

-----------------

Brooke hung up the phone, and sighed angrily.

-----------------

It was 12:30, and Jake was running toward the park. He saw Brooke cleaning up. He ran breathlessly towards her. Brooke turned around, and when she saw him, she didn't pause, she just continued to walking.

Jake took a deep breath, when he saw the picnic. "I'm so, so, so…"

"Sorry?" Brooke asked. "For what? Not showing up, or not even having the decency to call?" Brooke scoffed. "I waited for you. I waited for an hour and a half for you." She informed him.

"I know."

"Jake, you promised me. You promised me that today would be ours. What was more important than that?" Brooke walked a couple of feet to her car, and put some stuff in the trunk. Then she stood in front of Jake, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry. Peyton called me…"

"Peyton? So you missed our date, and broke your promise for Peyton?" She shook her head, and picked up more stuff to put in the car.

"Brooke…"

"No, Jake. You promised today. All _I_ wanted was today. I just wanted _one_ day where it would be just the two of us. And you couldn't even do that for your precious Peyton." She paused.

"I couldn't say 'no.'" Jake told her.

"Oh, I get it: you can't say 'no' to her, but you can say 'no' to me?" She rolled her eyes. "You know what, Jake? You don't have to worry about saying 'no' to her anymore. Because she's all yours. You can go have dinner with her, and do whatever with her because I'm done: done waiting for you, and done wanting you." Brooke picked up the blanket, and walked to her car. Before getting in, she paused and looked at him. "You know Jake, I gave you a second chance, and you blew it." Brooke got in her car and drove away.

------------------

Jake was at the club one night with Chase. "So how's it going with…um…Brooke?"

"I think it's over…" Jake replied.

"Wow, man. What did you do this time?" Chase asked.

"Remember Peyton?"

"Yeah, the blonde one?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah. Well a couple of months ago, she got into this car crash, and we all thought she was dead. Then, three months after, she showed up. But I already got with Brooke."

"So what, you couldn't choose? And Brooke got angry?"

"No, I promised her one day where we would be together, since every time we were, Peyton would interrupt us. But then on my way there to Brooke's, Peyton called me, and I went with her."

"Ouch, man. I'm sorry to say that I can't blame her for that." Chase said, drinking his drink.

"I don't either man, I screwed up."

"So what are you gonna do now? Are you happy with Peyton?"

"Chase, I have no clue what I want. I was so lost when I thought Peyton was dead, and Brooke helped me through all that. She made it, she made everything okay. I mean, I like myself when I'm around her. She's like the perfect girl for me, but then I have Peyton. Who is the perfect girl for me in my mom's eyes. They're just two very different girls."

"I get it, man. But you have to make a choice. You can't just lead the two girls on a wild goose chase."

"I know, I just don't want to hurt them." Jake said.

"Hate to say it, man. But not choosing _is_ hurting them."


	8. Feelings

_**Chapter 8: Feelings**_

Brooke comes home, and finds her mother in her room. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked shocked.

"I'm looking for something to wear, what do you think?" Nina continued to look through her daughter's closet.

Brooke loved her mother, but she found it annoying when her mother started wearing _her _clothes. That's what's wrong with close mother-daughter relationship.

Brooke collapsed on her bed. "Peyton called, five times while you were out."

Brooke didn't respond.

"Honey, I understand you're jealous of Jake and Peyton…"

Brooke sat up, "Whoa, who said I was jealous, and since when did you know?"

"Brooke, I'm your mother. I know things. And I can tell. Jake stopped going coming over to your uncle's house, and you were always gone from. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize you've been spending time together. But back to my point, you can't blame your cousin."

"Mom, I'm not. And you don't have to worry about it. Me and Jake, we're nothing anymore. He made it extremely clear that he's not over Peyton. I'm not going to compete with that." Brooke laid back down on the bed.

"I don't care what you do, but don't hurt Peyton." Nina ordered her daughter.

"'Don't hurt Peyton'? What about me, ma? They've been hurting me! Peyton just waltzes back into our lives expecting that nothing has changed! And she ruins everything."

"Brooke, don't be a fool. Jake is still her fiancé."

"He told me he wanted to be with me, does that make still make him her fiancé?"

"Brooke, whatever, don't hurt Peyton. She's still family." Nina kissed her daughter, and left the room. Brooke rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe that her own mother was taking Peyton's side.

------

At work the next day, Brooke was having lunch with Haley in the lunch room.

"I can't believe your mom actually said that." Haley said in disbelief.

"Whatever, I'm not doing anything anymore. It's so pointless, Peyton always wins."

"Brooke, you're actually giving up?"

"What's the point Hales? Jake can't say no to her. I'm not going to compete with her."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Brooke, don't give up. I've seen Peyton yesterday with some guy. He was pretty cute by the way. Anyways, Peyton can't expect to have both. Fight for what you want, and who cares if Peyton gets hurt. She's the one who ruined it." Haley laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that about my cousin," Brooke laughed with her.

"Yeah, I know. That was pretty harsh. But I have to say, Peyton is a big girl. She can handle rejection, and it seems like she has a back up." Haley smiled, and then she saw Jake enter. "Okay, I'm going to go. Remember, fight," she said, looking towards Jake.

Haley kissed her friend on the cheek, and walked past Jake. "Hey," she left the room.

Jake stared at Haley, and then at Brooke. Brooke didn't meet his gaze until a moment after.

Brooke walked to Jake. "Hey, I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"You're sorry?" Jake asked in confusion.

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah, I overreacted yesterday. I should've been more forgiving. It's hard on you, with Peyton, and me going hysterical isn't helping. It's just I like you so much." Brooke smiled.

Jake looked at her suspiciously.

"Anyways, I had an idea that might help all of us."

"And what's that?" Jake asked.

"Dinner."

"Um…I don't think so. Our last dinner didn't end up very well."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Peyton will be joining us."

"Brooke, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. Look, I've realized that the only reason why I was upset was because I felt like you wanted to spend more time with Peyton, then with me. And the resolution: to spend time altogether. Jake trust me, I'm more prepared then our last dinner altogether; they're no surprises." Brooke looked into his eyes. "I'll see tonight at the Cellar. You can pick Peyton up if you want." Brooke tapped his chest, and walked out.

----------------

That night, Brooke was already waiting for the other two to arrive. She saw Peyton smiling, and then she turned her head in disgust. She stood up, and put on a big smile. "Peyton! Jake! Glad you could make it." She hugged Peyton before sitting down. Once again, the two girls sat on either side of Jake.

"Brooke, it seems like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Yeah, because I haven't" Brooke replied in an angry tone.

"You haven't been calling me back." Peyton said again.

"I've been busy." Brooke said again in the same tone.

Peyton felt like she did something wrong with the way Brooke was speaking to her.

"So what shall we order?" Jake asked, lightening the mood.

"Oh, I've already ordered you the sea food linguini," Brooke said to Jake.

"You hate sea food," Peyton told Jake.

"Um…I did hate sea food, but when we went to Dubai, all we ate was sea food, and I fell in love with it." Jake explained.

"We?" Peyton questioned.

"Yes, 'we'," Brooke said. "Jake didn't tell you, I work with him. I'm his event coordinator." Brooke smiled.

Jake avoided eye contact with Peyton.

"He didn't tell me that," Peyton stated. "So you went to Dubai? For what?"

"Well, we went for a business trip. It's one of our stops on our cruise. We went to meet with the director." Jake said.

Peyton nodded.

"It was so much fun, right Jake?" Brooke informed. "We went swimming, snorkeling, scuba diving…." Brooke touched Jake's hand on the table.

Peyton noticed. She stared at Brooke, but Brooke just smiled at her.

The waiter came by, and asked Peyton what to get her. "Um…I'll have the lasagna, with a glass of water." Peyton looked at the waiter with an angelic smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So how long have you been working together?" Peyton asked Jake.

"We've been working for a couple of months." Brooke answered.

Peyton turned to look at Brooke. She was still holding Jake's hand.

Shortly after, the food was brought to them. Brooke took Jake's napkin, and set it on his lap. Peyton looked at her confused. Peyton took the wine and poured some in his glass.

Brooke ate some of her entrée, "Oh, my gosh Jake, this is so good. You have to taste it." She said about her chicken in gravy. Brooke took a piece on her fork, and was going towards Jake's mouth.

Peyton cut in, "Um…Brooke, Jake doesn't like gravy."

"Oh, that's fine then. I'll just enjoy myself." Brooke said, eating it, and making noises.

They continued eating, and Brooke looked over to Jake. He had some cream sauce on his face. She laughed, and took her napkin. "Jake, you have something on your face," She laughed again. "Don't worry, I got it." She wiped his lip. They were laughing together.

"Thanks." Jake smiled.

Peyton was in awe. She stood up from the table, "Excuse me."

Brooke smiled pleased with herself. Jake stood up, but sat back down when her back was turned. Jake looked at a smiling Brooke, and that's when he realized what she was up to. He stared at her with angry eyes.

Brooke met Jake's gaze, and glared at him. "What?"

Jake shook is head.

-----------

Peyton went into the washroom, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She began speaking to herself: "Peyton calm down. Nothing is going on between them. You're going crazy." She paused. "But what if something is happening?" She shook her head. "No, nothing is going on. If something was going on, they would tell me. And Jake loves me, and Brooke would never do anything like this." She smiled to herself when she reassured herself nothing was wrong. She went into her bag, and fixed her make-up.

------------

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jake asked Brooke.

"What's wrong with me?!"

"Brooke, you said this was just dinner. And you're acting crazy. We have to be considerate for Peyton's feelings. She's still adjusting to being back." Jake told her.

"Considerate about _her_ feelings? What about my feelings? You say you wanna be with me, and then you go off and spend time with her."

"Brooke, stop acting like a jealous wife," he told her before Peyton returned back to the table.

"Sorry about that." Peyton said, eating her entrée.

Brooke was quiet for the rest of the evening. She had nothing to say anymore.

Jake was beginning to regret his remark towards Brooke. He didn't mean what he said, he was just fed up about how she was treating Peyton. He really did have genuine feelings for Brooke, he just didn't want to hurt Peyton since she just came back. But then he remembered what Chase said: 'not making a choice is hurting them.'

After dinner Brooke walked in front of Jake and Peyton. She hurried to her car.

"Brooke!" Peyton call out.

Brooke opened her door, and then looked at her.

"We still have so much to catch up on, call me, okay?" Peyton smiled at her.

Brooke smiled fakely to Peyton, and went into he car.

------------

The next day, Brooke went to work late. It was 4:00 in the afternoon and Brooke went into her office and found a bouquet of flowers waiting for her. She scoffed, and then threw the flowers in the garbage. But a note was on her desk. She read it:

_Brooke, _

_I understand you're upset with me, but I want you to now how sorry I am. I really am sorry how I treated you, it wasn't fair. I just hope you can find it in your wonderful heart to forgive me. Remember, you were never letting me go._

_Love, Jake._

She smiled, and took the flowers out of the garbage. She loved lilies, and she walked back out. "Cynthia, I'm going to be back soon."

Cynthia nodded, and watched Brooke leave the building. She was in her car, and drove to Peyton's house. She needed to tell Peyton the truth.

The maid let her in, and told her to wait in the living room since she wasn't home yet. Brooke agreed. The maid left her alone. Brooke stood up, and started pacing the room. "Peyton, I have something important to tell you," she wanted to practice before actually saying it to Peyton. "I just want you to remember that you're my cousin, and I love you….and this isn't easy for me to say…while you…away…" She stopped when she heard the maids.

"Just put it on that table, over there." Three men walked in carrying three baskets of red roses. "Thank you so much." The maid said to them. The men walked out, and the maid looked over to Brooke smiling.

"Who are those from?" Brooke asked.

"They're from Jake. Aren't they beautiful? He's so romantic." The maid walked out.

Brooke walked to them, and saw a card. She opened it, and read it:

_Peyton,_

_No matter how many flowers I give you, it'll never be enough to show how much I love you. Can't wait until tonight. I love you_

_Jake._

Brooke put the card back, and walked out with her fury rising. She opened the car door, and looked for her cell phone. She called Jake, it was time to confront his action. It went straight to voice mail. "Jake, I need to talk to you. Meet me on the roof in an hour." She went inside her car, and drove to the office.


	9. Never said I loved You

_**Chapter 9: Never said I loved you!**_

Brooke arrived back to the office an hour later, and went straight to the rooftop. When she reached it, Jake was already there waiting for him.

"Jake!" She called out to him.

"Brooke, what is this about? If this is about last night, I already said I was sorry. I can't do this right now. I have somewhere else to be." Jake replied.

"With Peyton? I already know. And you're sorry? For what? For being an ass?!" Brooke raised her voice. She was so angry with Jake; she wasn't going to hold anything back. "Was it fun playing the both of us? Saying you want to be with me, and then saying the exact thing to my cousin?"

Jake grabbed her arm, "Brooke! Stop it."

Brooke got out of his grasp, "Don't you dare tell me to stop it! What, you upset that you got caught?! I was such an idiot to actually think you were telling me the truth!"

"Is this about the flowers? Brooke, you have to understand: Even before, I was still giving Peyton flowers." Jake responded.

"Was! Past tense, Jake. You _were_ giving her flowers. You were giving her flowers when she was here, and when you were her fiancé, when you were planning a future with her. But she left, remember?!" Jake looked away from her. "And then I was here. Me, Jake. Brooke was here for you. I did everything for you, and you go and do everything for Peyton." She was out of breath. She put her hands on her hips, and turned around.

"Brooke, Stop shouting at me. Look, I gave Peyton flowers because it was the right thing to do." Jake defended.

"This isn't about the flowers! I don't care about the flowers, Jake!" Brooke yelled to him. "Did you mean what you said? That nothing you ever do will ever show how much you love Peyton?" Jake looked away when she said what he wrote on Peyton's card. "Fine. But did you mean what you said to me? And if you did, then how can you be with Peyton too?" Her eyes moisten with tears. "And what about me? Huh? I did everything for you. I helped you move on." Her voice broke. "I did everything just to make you happy." Jake continued to look away in pain. Brooke sobbed. "Just to understand," she tried to make her voice even again, but it wasn't working. "Just to nurse _your broken _heart. I even endured all your mother's comments to me! And after everything I did for _you_, you go and hurt me with Peyton." She turned to the side and took a deep breath.

"You know what, Brooke: if you can't stand it, I won't force you." Jake walked behind Brooke.

Brooke turned around and scoffed. "So as of now, you just want me to quit; just because it's easier for you? Jake, after everything we've been through; you're just willing to throw it away, for someone who may not even love you. You know what I just realized, that you have done nothing for me." She took a deep breath. "I've done everything you asked me to: I waited for you, and I fought for you. I did everything in my power to not let you go; to have a place in your heart. You said you needed me, and I stayed because you asked me to. Just so you can love me." She looked into Jake's eyes, "But you're a loser. You are such a PATHETIC LOSER!!!!!" She yelled, pushing him away.

Jake walked back in front of her, and said out of anger, "Brooke, I NEVER SAID THAT I LOVED YOU!"

Brooke looked at him with anger, and pain, and sadness in her eyes. She was out of breath again.

Jake stepped back; he didn't realize what he said until after he said it. Brooke turned around, and ran inside.

Jake called after her, but she didn't respond. He went close to edge of the roof, and rubbed his face. He couldn't believe he just said that, because the truth was that he really did love her. He loved her more than Peyton.

----------

Brooke ran to her car, and slammed the door shut. She cried, holding onto the steering wheel. She sobbed, and she couldn't breathe anymore. She gasped for air, just letting the tears roll down her face. She held her hand to her mouth. She finally could breathe again, but her tears didn't stop falling. She leaned her head against the headrest. She closed her eyes, praying that this was just a dream, but when she opened her eyes again, she was still in her car and her eyes red and puffy.

---------

Peyton was still at home, waiting for Jake to come meet her. She was looking at the beautiful flowers Jake gave to her. Lucas came into the living room.

"Not here yet?" Lucas asked.

Peyton turned around and shook her head. "It's fine though. He must have a lot of deadlines."

"If I was your boyfriend, no deadline would be able to keep me from seeing you." He walked closer to Peyton.

Peyton smiled at him. "Thanks, Luke."

"Peyton, I need to tell you something. And it's not going to be easy for me to say."

Peyton stared at Lucas with curious eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you." He was two feet away from her.

Peyton's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he just said to her.

"And I think you're in love with me, too." Lucas concluded, now just centimeters away from her face."

Peyton's heart raced inside her chest.

He was beginning to lean in, but would she really kiss him, after returning to Jake?


	10. shattered memories

_**Chapter 10: Shattered Memories**_

Brooke arrived home and went straight to her bedroom. She went inside her closet, and found a scrapbook which held all her past memories. Her eyes were still red and puffy. What people didn't know was that Jake was part of her of her past. Brooke met Jake way before Peyton even knew he existed.

_It was the summer of Brooke's seventeenth birthday. She was walking through the beach like she's done everyday of her life, and she came across an unfamiliar face. She walked over to him, "Hey…are you lost or something?"_

"_Why would you think I'm lost?" Jake asked._

"_Well, I've walked through this beach everyday, and never have I seen you. I'm Brooke Davis, by the way."_

"_Jake Jagielski." They shook hands._

"_So, Jake Jagielski, are you lost?" Brooke asked sitting beside him on the sand._

"_No. My aunt said that the beaches are a lot of fun. And I can see that this will be the highlight of my trip," he stated sarcastically, spreading his arms out._

"_Well, your aunt was right. It is a lot of fun…in the night. That's when the party always starts." Brooke paused. "What are you doing here exactly?"_

"_My mom has a business trip here; we're staying for a couple of weeks."_

"_You're acting like that's the worst thing that can ever happen to you," Brooke raised an eyebrow._

"_No, it's just…well it's really personal."_

"_Oh, I get it. I'll just leave then." Brooke stood up, but he grabbed her arm. _

"_It's the anniversary of my dad's death." He confessed. "I just wanted to clear my head. And you know what they say, 'misery loves company.'"_

"_Is that code for 'please stay'?" _

_Jake laughed, "Yeah."_

"_Sure. Come, I want to show you something." Brooke held her hand out. _

_Jake willingly took it. _

_They walked for a while, until they reached the top of steep hill, looking down at the water. "So, what are we doing here again?" Jake asked._

"_Every year on my birthday, my dad would bring here and give me my gift. It was sort of a tradition of ours. And since he passed away, I've been coming here everyday. This was our place, and sometimes, when I just stay really still, and quiet, it feels like I feel him." Brooke smiled toward the horizon._

"_What's so special about the beach?"_

_Brooke took a seat on the hill. "When I was little, my dad told me the beach was magical, and as I grew older, I though it was a bunch of crap. But then when I was 14, I asked my dad what was so magical about this place. He told said that this was where he met his soul mate: my mom." Brooke smiled again. "So I guess ever since, a part though I would meet my soul mate here. It sounds foolish, I know. But for some reason, everyday I come here, I understand a little more of what he meant by this being a magical place." _

_Jake smiled back. He finally sat beside her. "You miss your dad?"_

"_Of course, don't you?" Brooke thought it was a stupid question._

"_Yeah. But at least you have something you shared with him: You have this beach."_

_Brooke laughed at him, "I don't only have that. I have the memories I shared with him…And you do too."_

_For hours, they walked along the beach, just talking, and laughing. Whatever had Jake upset a few hours before, disappeared once he met Brooke. The sun started to set, and Jake noticed he was late for dinner with his mom._

"_I'm sorry but I have to go." Jake told her._

"_Its fine, I have to go back home too." Brooke replied._

"_Can I see you tomorrow?"_

"_I'm not sure. I'm kinda busy. Wait, I'm having a party here tomorrow night, why don't you come?"_

"_I'd love to. See you tomorrow."_

"_Okay." Brooke was surprised when Jake pulled her into a tight hug. Then, he walked away, stealing glimpses of her._

_The next night, Brooke was with her friends, around a bonfire, when she saw Jake walking towards them. Brooke happily skipped towards him._

"_I thought you weren't coming," Brooke said, smiling at him._

"_Well, I never miss an opportunity of a great party."_

"_I don't know if I'd call it 'great', but sure. Me and my friends come here at least once a week and talk about how crappy our lives are, unless we have a party…"_

"_BROOKE! C'MON…CAKE!!!!" Someone yelled out to them._

"_Who's the birthday girl?"_

_Brooke laughed, "You're looking at her." Brooke grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the bonfire to blow out her cake._

_They spent the rest of the night together, Brooke ignoring all her other friends. Not that they noticed though, everybody was having a great time._

_After that night, they both spent everyday together, always meeting at the beach. One day, Jake rented a boat, and invited Brooke to go with him. Brooke was ecstatic, and she pulled on his hand to go run to it, but Jake stopped her. "Brooke, I have something for you." He took out a bracelet, and put it around Brooke's wrist. He smiled at her, and then walked towards the boat. _

_Broke stayed there for a minute. She looked down at her wrist, and smiled, touching the charms that were just put around her wrist._

_She turned around and walked towards Jake. Jake turned to her side, and rubbed his fingers along the side of her face before leaning in to kiss her. He held her face between his hands, and then moved them down to her neck._

_The touch of his cool fingers sent shivers down her spine. He pulled away gently and smiled at her. He grabbed onto her hand, and led her onto the boat._

_They spent the whole day on the boat, and during the night, he held her close to his body as they watched fireworks._

_So many thoughts were rushing through her mind. Nothing in her life compared to this moment. The warmth from his body, the way his arms fit perfectly around her; she felt comfortable laying there with him. She's only known him for a couple of weeks, but she feels like she's known him her whole life. She looked down, and exhaled._

"_What are you thinking about?" He whispered._

"_Nothing…" she replied. She was really thinking about how this was going to be really over soon. Summer was coming to an end, and Jake was leaving in a couple of days. _

_It was close to midnight, and Jake was walking Brooke home. She stopped walking, and looked towards her house. "This is me…"_

"_The girl that lives behind the red door…" he chuckled._

_Jake kissed her, and Brooke didn't know what to do. She stood still. Jake led her toward the bench in front of her door. "Brooke, I'm leaving tomorrow…" _

"_Oh," Brooke didn't know what to say._

"_I'm leaving first thing in the morning."_

"_O-kay. So, what about us?"_

"_Brooke, I want you to know something: I've never felt this way about anyone before." Brooke smiled. "If I could get my way, I would stay here with you…but you know I can't. But I promise you, I will come back, and we will be together. Meet me tomorrow at the beach at 9, and I'll be there. Just wait for me."_

_The next day, Brooke waited at the beach. She waited for hours, but no one arrived. Jake didn't show up. That was the first of many disappointments made by Jake._

_Years after, when Brooke was 22, Peyton invited Brooke to her birthday. She walked in, looking for her cousin, but she saw a familiar face. It was Jake. She walked up to him. "Jake?!"_

_Jake turned around and stared at her confused. "Hi…"_

"_Do you remember me?"_

"_uh…Brooke…right. Brooke…the one from the beach…hi, how are you?"_

"_I'm good. What are you doing here?"_

_Suddenly Peyton came. "B. Davis! Oh my gosh! I've missed you." Peyton hugged her. "I can see you already met my surprise. This is my boyfriend…"_

"_Jake," Brooke completed the sentence.'_

"_You know each other?" Peyton asked, clinging to Jake's arm._

"_From way back…" Brooke replied._

Brooke was back in her room. She wiped her moist eyes dry, and laughed at herself. How did she come to this? From seeing Jake and falling in love all over again, just waiting to get hurt. She pushed the book away, and put her head against her pillow, closing her eyes, just allowing herself to cry.

------------------

Peyton moved her head away from Lucas. "I'm sorry, I can't." Peyton said, moving away from Lucas. "I'm engaged to _Jake,_ I love _Jake._" She said it as if she was trying to convince herself that was true.

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean you don't love me." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I can't…"

Jake came through the door, "Peyton?!" Jake called out.

"In here!" Peyton yelled, her voice was shaking.

Jake came through the doorway. He went to stand beside her. "I'm sorry I'm late. Is something wrong? You're blushing."

Peyton held her hands to her face. "Am I?"

"Hey Luke. What's going on?" Jake greeted him.

Lucas just smiled. "I'm going to be in my room."

Jake just stared at Peyton, as she watched Lucas walk away.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

-----------------

The next day, Jake went to the rooftop of the building, where he was the night before. Brooke was already there, looking at the scenery. She heard footsteps, and turned her head. When she saw Jake, she wiped her eyes, and started walking away.

"Brooke?"

Brooke unwillingly stopped.

"I'm sorry, about last night, about what happened."

Brooke laughed to herself. "I was up last night thinking, and isn't it ironic that this isn't the first time you chose Peyton over me?"

"What?"

"My seventeenth birthday…the first time we met. I almost forgot about that. You promised we'd be together."

"Brooke, I was seventeen…"

"Yeah, me too. I guess I was stupid to actually think that promises were meant to be kept." Brooke scoffed. "I should've expected this, since it already happened to me years ago."

"Brooke…" he whispered sadly.

"Don't. Stop apologizing." Brooke shut her eyes. "It's not going to change anything. You never loved me, so you don't owe me any explanation. You won't have to worry anymore. I gave in my resignation to your mother this morning. She looked ecstatic that I allowed her to fire me. It's over Jake. Have a great life with Peyton." Brooke turned around and walked out.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but this week was an extremely busy week. I hope you goys are not disappointed with how the story id going. It's sort of going through a little dry spell. Any suggestions would be gladly taken into consideration. Please continue reading, and reviewing. Thanks! **


	11. Always Losing

_**Chapter 11: Always losing**_

Brooke arrived home finding Peyton already waiting for her. She put her bag on the couch and went straight to the bar.

"Hey Brooke." Brooke kept her back facing Peyton. "I've been calling you. You never called me back."

Brooke was now facing her, "And clearly you're not getting the message. I don't want to speak to y—anyone right now." Brooke said bitterly.

"Brooke please….I really need to talk to you." Peyton pleaded.

"Fine, what do you want to say to me?"

"Last night at dinner, I opened Jake's cell phone and saw a picture of the two of you." Brooke's face was kept composed. "And I can't seem to talk to him about it because every time I say your name he gets all weird and awkward. I need you to tell me the truth: did something happen between you and Jake?"

Brooke scoffed. "Wow. I thought you came because you haven't seen me in a while; I thought you were worried about me; considering the last time I saw you was months ago."

"Brooke…" Peyton said sadly.

"No Peyton. If you suspect something happened, go ask your fiancé." Brooke was pushing Peyton out the door, but Peyton was resisting.

"Brooke, what is the matter with you? Why does your blood boil every time I'm around you? You talk to me like I'm the one who wronged you."

"No, you haven't done anything wrong! And that's what's wrong! You're pretty, I'm not; You're rich, I'm not; You're smart I'm not." Brooke listed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peyton asked confused.

"The Truth!" Brooke said loudly. "Do you even know how difficult it is to be your cousin? EVERYDAY you make me feel like my life is worthless. All my life, I've tried to stay away from you. 'Because every time they compare us, I look so pitiful." She started to cry. "'Peyton's so good at math, why can't you be the same; Peyton fixes herself up so well, why don't you; Peyton's a scholar, why aren't you?' Peyton's this, Peyton's that. And what about Brooke? Nothing!" Brooke sobbed. "You even managed to take everything away from me that was important. When you left eight months ago, I felt a sigh of relief. Look at me, I thought I was fine. I finally got out of your shadow. I actually…" she started to chuckle to herself, "…found someone foolish enough to fall for me. But it's still not enough! Don't you see? Whatever I do, I'll always lose…Especially to you!" Brooke pulled her hair back, and wiped her eyes.

Peyton was crying when she saw how much pain she put on her cousin. All those years she thought her and Brooke were not only cousins, but the best of friends; and now Peyton was the one putting her best friend through so much pain. "Brooke…."

"No, get out of my house…NOW!" Brooke turned around, and walked away.

Peyton was left with no other choice but to leave, in tears.

------------------

Peyton slammed her front door shut, and she saw Lucas sitting on the couch. "Peyton, what's wrong?" Lucas sounded truly sincere and concerned.

Peyton stared at him with watery eyes. She noticed that Lucas was the only one there for her. She realized that he was the only one what would pay attention to her. All the feelings inside her made her realize that she really did have the same feelings Lucas had for her. She walked up to him, and pulled his lips against hers. She held his face in place, and kissed her.

The way it felt kissing him was different. It almost made her forget all about Jake, and the promise that was broken a long time ago.

Lucas held her body close to his. But he parted his lips from hers. Peyton was panting.

"I love you," Lucas said, smiling at her.

Peyton smiled, and pulled him to her again. She let him


	12. Unfortunate Accident

_**Chapter Twelve: Unfortunate Accident**_

Peyton woke up in an empty bed with the sun shining on her face. She quickly got out and took a shower. Once she was finished she went down the spiral staircase, and found the house empty.

What had she done? She just slept with someone who was not her fiancé. But for some strange reason, she didn't feel guilty. She didn't feel like what she did was wrong. She made herself a cup of coffee and drank while looking outside the window. It was a sunny winter day: there was a blanket of white snow covering all of the ground. Her breath was shaky. How could she love two men at the same time? Or was it just one of them she was really in love with? Jake stopped being there for her the day she arrived back home. She finally noticed that now; that the moment she came back to Tree Hill everything changed. Jake didn't look at her the same way he used to. And women can notice if a man loves her with just one look.

She noticed that they were fighting to stay together, that he didn't really want to go to dinner with her, and he used work as an excuse. Why is she still with him? Why is she trying to save something that might be too late saving?

She jumped when she heard the door slam shut. Lucas came in and went inside the kitchen first. He paused and looked at Peyton. Peyton caught his burning gaze. "Where'd you go?" Peyton asked him.

"Went shopping, we ran out of milk and stuff. I guess me staying here is causing some problems." Lucas replied acting like the night before didn't happen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton felt offended.

"Nothing, never mind," Lucas said.

"Luke, about last night…" Peyton put her mug on the counter.

"Don't worry about it."

"Luke…"

"Peyton, you're engaged, and you slept with someone. I'll keep it a secret just like you want."

"Okay," Peyton started to wave her hands in the air. "When did I say I wanted to keep it a secret?"

"You're engaged to one of the most powerful man in Tree Hill, and together you're some super couple. You don't need a messy love triangle."

"Lucas, you said you love me, and I realize that I love you too. Why are you acting like last night didn't mean anything?"

"Because now you're gonna go back to Jake and act _like _it never happened. I'm not going to be that guy Peyton: the guy who you go to when you don't feel like being with your fiancé." He exited the room.

-------------------

That night, Jake came to pick Peyton up. He handed her flowers, and kissed Peyton on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

Peyton smiled forcefully, "Yeah, let's go."

Jake put his palm against her back, and guided through the door. Peyton looked back, and saw the disappointed look on Lucas' face.

Peyton and Jake took a walk down the river side, on the docks. Jake held Peyton's hand on loose grip, if it wasn't for Peyton, they wouldn't be holding hands at all.

They weren't speaking to each other, and she realized that it was her who always started the conversations. He kept his eyes on the river, and never looked towards Peyton once.

Peyton's jaw tensed and she let go of his hand. He didn't notice. Peyton scoffed, "What is the matter with you?!" Peyton asked loudly.

"What?"

"'What'" Peyton pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "You aren't speaking to me, Jake. You aren't even looking at me. You're not holding my hand, you're not doing anything! What is the matter?"

"Nothing," he didn't sound convincing.

"'Nothing'? What happened to us? I feel like you're not the man I fell in love with." Peyton said sadly.

"Maybe I'm not." He replied. "Things are different since you came back, things changed."

"Yeah, I heard. So do you want to tell me what changed? What is different?" Peyton paused. "Or do you want to tell me what happened between you and my cousin?"

Jake didn't look at her.

"Okay, fine. You don't want to be with me anymore, I know somebody who does." Peyton walked away from him.

_**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all the great reviews. Please continue reading and reviewing. I'm not really going to write a lot this week since its culminating week in high school, and then there are exams, so please just keep checking if I updated. I promise you I will continue writing. So just keep reading, and I hope you guys like it so far. Also I am opened to any suggestions, post them, and I'll try to incorporate them to the plot. Thanks again!**_


	13. New Friends

_**Chapter 13: New Friends**_

Brooke needed a distraction from her messy love life, and therefore she volunteered at a local hospital, working in the pediatric wing. She read stories to young boys and girls, and played with the infants. She laughed, and had fun with all her new friends. But there was one special girl she stayed close to. Her name was Celine. She was 11 years old who had leukemia, and had to go through months of chemo.

She was so inspiring; even though she had this deadly illness, she still had a reason to wake up the next morning smiling.

At lunch, Brooke sat with Celine. "Hey, can I sit here?" Brooke asked, holding a tray of food.

"Sure." Celine smiled at her.

"Thanks." She sat down, placing her tray on the table. "So how long have you been here?"

"For 7 months now, the doctors say that I'm able to go home in 4 months; after I finish chemotherapy."

"How old were you when you found out you had leukemia, if you don't mind me asking."

"I was 8."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would've done if I found that out about me. Can I ask how you were able to get through it?"

"Well, at first I though God was punishing me; I thought I did something; that I did something to deserve it. But as I got older I realized that it wasn't my fault I had it. And as much as I tried, nothing could change it. I stopped letting my illness rule my life, control my life. So I just moved on, and not let cancer restrict me from anything I loved to do. Because in the end of it, it's my life, and I'm living it." Celine started eating her sandwich.

Brooke smiled at her. She learned something from Celine. It gave her the last push to begin moving on from Jake's hold on her heart.

After spending a couple of hours with the children, Brooke left and went to visit her cousin. It's been 2 months since she last saw Peyton.

She let herself in, and went straight into Peyton's room. "Hey," she said quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Suit yourself." Peyton said without emotion.

"I am so sorry P, I am so sorry about what I said before." She began walking toward her bed, sitting beside Peyton and resting her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Can you forgive me?"

"As long as you can forgive me." Peyton said. "I'm sorry too. I haven't been cousin-of-the-year lately."

"Well, yeah. But I still love you." Brooke assured her. "About what I said, I was just angry about something that happened, and I took it out on you. Truce?"

"Of course. So we're back to talking to each other right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I have something to tell you." She moved, and sat directly in front of Brooke. "But you have to promise me you won't judge me."

"Okay, I promise."

"After that fight that we had, I came home angry at myself. I wanted to do something that would probably make me angry at myself for. And I remembered that Lucas said something to me, and I acted on it."

"What did he say to you?" Brooke asked curious.

"He said he loved me. And then…"

"Oh my gosh, Peyton please tell me you didn't." Brook assumed.

"I slept with him."

"Peyton…"

"Hey, you said you weren't going to judge." Peyton reminded her.

"I'm not, but let me remind you about Jake, your fiancé."

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible person, but I don't feel like one."

"What do you mean?"

"The morning after, I wasn't angry, I wasn't even ashamed. I realized how far apart me and Jake became, and I just wanted to feel loved again. Brooke, please promise me you want tell anyone, especially Jake."

"I promise, but you know that these things always find a way of coming out. So, do you love Lucas?"

Peyton stood up, and walked to her bookshelf. "I don't know. I don't what I feel anymore. There were times where I thought I did. He kept reminding how much he was there for me, and always telling me hoe beautiful, and special I was. I just…I believed him, and he made me feel like a wonderful person. And then with Jake, I can see in his eyes he doesn't love me like he used to. Like somehow when I "died" I died in his heart."

"Okay, Peyton. Come on; tell me, do you want to be with Lucas? Or Jake? Because you can't have both of them."

"Jake, I will always love Jake. He was my first love, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But with Lucas, he makes me feel beautiful, and wanted, and loved. When I look at Lucas, I can see the life I always wanted."

"Well, you have to choose. Because staying with Jake and leading Lucas on, will only hurt you in the end." Brooke said.

"I know."

"Look, P. Sawyer. I have to go. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Okay." Peyton walked Brooke downstairs to the door, but on her way, the last person she wanted to see was standing in the foyer. Jake was there. Brooke breathed in deeply, and Peyton paused. "Okay Brooke, so I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Brooke on the cheek, and opened her front door.

"Bye, P. Sawyer." The door shut behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked Jake.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"That's too bad, because I don't want to talk you." Peyton replied.

"Peyton, please. Listen to me. All those months ago when I thought you were dead, I died too. I was at the lowest point in my life. All the things I wanted to say to you, I couldn't because I thought you were dead. And then I moved on. Everyday, the pain of losing you was slowly going away, and I met someone new. But then when my life started coming together again, you showed up in my living room. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if we could ever get back what we used to have because I'm not the same person that I was 10 months ago. I changed, and you came back expecting everything to be the same."

"I changed to, Jake. And I didn't expect everything to be the same. But what I expected was for you to be honest with me. If you don't want to be with anymore, I need you to tell me. We used to be good at telling each other things. I just wish you would've told me all these things 2 months ago."

Jake held out a bouquet of white orchids. Peyton tried to hide a smile, but was losing. "Thank you."

---------------------

Brooke arrived back home, and went to her room. She collapsed on her bed finding Haley already lying on it on her stomach going through a book.

"Haley, don't you have a husband to entertain, a son to feed?" Brooke said exhausted.

"Hello to you too, Brooke Davis. I'm fine by the way, thank—you."

"I'm sorry Hales. Hi. I'm just so tired I just wanna go to bed. I had a long day. So what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Jake. I tried calling before, but you weren't home."

"Yeah, I was staying with my mom and her boyfriend. I just didn't feel like staying in this huge house before." Brooke explained. Then she noticed the book she was looking at. "Haley, what are you looking through?" She took the book, and found out it was her scrapbook. "You're looking through my scrapbook!?"

"Well, it was on the desk. I didn't know anything about this. You knew Jake when you were 17?"

"Hales, I'd like some privacy in my life."

"Brooke, c'mon. I didn't know you knew Jake all those years ago."

"No one does." Brooke told her.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing." Haley gave her a suspicious look. "Okay, fine. I was seventeen and I was walking through the beach. I met him, and then we started dating for a couple of months. But he had to leave, so he did. But he promised he'd come back. And then he did, with Peyton. End of story."

"What. Oh my, he's such a jerk."

"No he's not. He said he'd come back. He didn't say he'd be back for me. Look, I'm not mad at him anymore anyways."

"You're not?" Haley wasn't convinced.

"I'm not. I don't want to be angry anymore. Do you know where I was today? I was at a children's hospital. And those kids; they have cancer, and fatal diseases but they looked so happy. And this one girl said who had leukemia, she had this beautiful smile on her face, and you know what she told me? She said that she's not letting her illness control her life, and stop her from living it. And I realized that holding onto the anger I have for Jake is stopping me from living my life, and he's not the one stopping me from moving on, I am. So I'm not angry anymore."

"Brooke, you loved him in this book," she put her hand on the scrapbook. "And I can see that you still love him now."

"Yeah, but he doesn't love _me_ and I have stop living in a dream where I want him to love me. He chose Peyton, and I can't blame him for that." Brooke stood up, and threw the scrapbook in the garbage. Throwing away her past, and beginning a new future.


	14. Blue Christmas

_**Chapter 11: Blue Christmas**_

It was Christmas in Tree Hill and everywhere else in the world. Haley and Nathan went to California to spend Christmas with Haley's parents, and Brooke's mom was still in Dubai; and Peyton, Lucas and Peyton's father were on their way to the airport. She didn't want to spend Christmas alone, so she went over to the children's hospital.

"Hey, Gloria." Brooke greeted the secretary. She was going there everyday this week, that she became friends with the whole staff.

"Hey Brooke. What are you doing here? It's Christmas."

"I'm flying solo on this joyous occasion," she chuckled. "Thought I might as well should make the best of it."

"Okay, well there are no volunteers today, so you can just go in the back."

"Thanks." She walked to the back room also known as the play room. She met a familiar face there.

"Brooke?"

Brooke quickly turned her head. "Hi…" she didn't recognize him at first.

"I'm Chase…Jake's friend…"

"Oh, Chase. Right. I'm sorry." She laughed to herself.

"So what are you doing here on Christmas? Shouldn't you be with Jake?"

Brooke felt uncomfortable. "Uh…no. Jake is probably spending it with my cousin."

"I'm sorry. So what are you doing here?"

"Well I've been coming here for a couple of days…and I didn't want to spend Christmas alone." They reached the playroom, and Brooke took off her coat.

"So what? You're using these kids to have some company?" Chase had a disapproving tone.

"No, no it's not like that," Brooke defended.

Chase started to laugh, "I was joking."

Brooke smiled. "So what are you dong here?" she put her jacket on a wooden hanger.

"My daughter…she's here."

Brooke shot him a concerned look.

Chase smiled. "Don't worry, she's fine. She'll be able to come home in a couple of months."

"Daddy!!!!!!!" A girl yelled.

Brooke tuned around and saw Celine running to Chase.

"Hey!" He hugged his daughter.

"Hey Brooke." The little girl said, smiling at her.

"Hey…Celine." Brooke had no clue that Celine was Chase's daughter. She let out a forced chuckle.

"Daddy are you going to stay, or do you have somewhere else to be?" Celine said it as if Chase leaving was a daily habit for her.

"I'm staying babygirl."

Brooke smiled as she saw how close they were.

It was lunchtime and Brooke ordered some pizza. Even though there was a huge snowstorm outside, they still were able to deliver it to the hospital.

Brooke leaned against the back table, watching all the children get their slices. She smiled. Chase joined her. "That was a pretty nice thing you did."

"What?" Brooke looked at him.

"Being here with the kids, giving them food." He chuckled. "Most of these kids don't have family. An even if they do, they don't really visit. They're just here. Celine sometimes tells me that she feels trapped. I try my hardest to come visit, but with work, and trying to pay for the bills, it's hard."

"You and Celine just look so happy. And the kids here. They look happy."

"It's because it's Christmas. And despite what their illness, Christmas is the time to feel like a kid." Chase smiled at Brooke.

Brooke's phone rang. "I'm sorry, excuse me." She walked out into the hallway. "Hello?"

"Brooke, hey. It's me Peyton."

"Hey, you on the plane yet?" Brooke asked.

"No, our flight is delayed. The snowstorm is getting worse. Daddy says that we should stay here a little while longer. What are you doing?"

Brooke took a bite of pizza, "I'm actually at the children's hospital."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You and Naley have abandoned me, so I needed to spend Christmas with someone. Look, I gotta go. Merry Christmas, P. Sawyer."

"Merry Christmas, Brooke. I'll talk to you later." They both hung up the phone.

Brooke walked back into the playroom and Chase was playing the piano; and the kids were singing Christmas carols. She loved this holiday, an she loved that she was spending it here. There was so much joy and happiness in the room, it made her forget all her problems.

Celine went to her. "Who was on the phone?"

"My cousin, she was supposed to be on her way to Dubai." Brooke said.

"I have something for you Brooke, it's actually from all the kids here. We just wanted to say Merry Christmas, and we're glad you're here with us." She handed Brooke a bracelet made out of sea shells.

Brooke smiled, and hugged Celine. "Thank you so much, this is the best gift I have ever received." A tear fell down her cheek, "Goodness, you're making me cry." She laughed. "Listen, Celine, I'm going to go out for a while, but I'm going to be right back okay? Just tell your dad that if he asks." Brooke went to the hanger, and took her coat and her bag. It was time to go Christmas shopping.

Thank God the mall was open today, she thought. She went to all the stores looking for gifts to give everyone. A play station for the brothers, baby clothes for the babies, make-up for the young girls, and sweaters for the children she didn't really know. She also got some jewellery for some of the older kids. She spent a total of $1200 in a matter of 2 hours, and she couldn't be happier. She spent another hour at her house wrapping the gifts, and by the time she arrived back there, it was already 5:00 in the evening. She walked in with 5 big bags full of presents, and was wearing a Santa outfit. She also got help from the receptionist to bring in a little Christmas tree. She set it up in another play room, on the other side of the hospital.

She put on a Christmas CD and decorated the room with red and green streamers, fake snow on the windows, and a wreath on the door. She also put Christmas lights everywhere. Most people would think it was a little overboard , but to Brooke, it was perfect.

She asked Gloria to get Chase, and let him bring the kids. Everything was ready. There was music, decorations, gifts, and most importantly the Christmas spirit.

She held out her arms when they all came in. All the kids faces lit up, and Chase just stood there shocked. Everyone ran to Brooke, and hugged her. "Merry Christmas!" She smiled, putting her arms around as many kids as she could. "Okay everybody go get your open up your presents. Gloria helped Brooke write the names, so every child had a gift. Brooke walked to the back, to stand beside Chase. "Impressed?" Brooke playfully elbowed him.

"Impressed doesn't even cover it. How did you do all of this?" Chase said.

"I had my elves." She chuckled. "They look so happy."

"Yeah, because they have presents." They both laughed. Brooke also ordered food from a Chinese restaurant. The delivery boys came in, holding trays and trays and trays of food. Soon the playroom turned into a buffet.

She paid all of them, giving them more than an expected tip. "Merry Christmas." She smiled at them before they all left.

"How are paying for all of this? Are you secretly rich?" Chase joked.

Brooke laughed, "Maybe. No, I have a lot of money saved up, and…don't worry, I'm not going to be in any debt."

"Hello?!" A woman's voice called out. "Hello? Is someone here?"

Brooke immediately recognized it. "Peyton?" Soon Peyton appeared in the doorway. With her dad, Lucas and Jake. _I guess they got back together_, Brooke thought.

"Brooke!" Peyton ran and hugged her cousin.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"Well our flight got cancelled and I remembered that you said you'd be here, so I'm here." Peyton explained.

"Hey," she hugged her uncle, and then shook hands with Lucas. Jake went to his friend, Chase, and greeted him.

"Hey man, merry Christmas." They said to each other.

Hours passes and everybody was having a great time. Everyone was with the children, and Brooke was with Chase talking.

Jake kept looking over at them, and couldn't help himself feeling jealous. Soon, Brooke stood up and walked away from Chase. Jake took this opportunity to talk to Brooke.

"Brooke, hey. Merry Christmas." Jake sounded sincere,

Brooke turned around. "Oh, hi. Yeah, you too." Brooke forced herself to smile.

"So, how are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm good. And how about you?" She looked towards Peyton. "I see you and my cousin are back together."

Jake stared at Peyton for a brief second. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Brooke smiled at him, "There's no reason to be. Don't worry Jake, water under the bridge." Brooke fixed an ornament on the tree. "Um.. I actually have something for you. It's in my car." Brooke walked outside, and went into her car to retrieve a medium-sized box.

She went inside, and Jake was in the hallway. She handed him the box. "I ordered this months ago, when we were – well, when we were whatever we were. I thought I cancelled it, but I guess I didn't."

He opened the box, and a little pin was inside. "Brooke…" He was in awe.

"I remembered about that story about your father. How he was a fisherman, and those fishermen always wore that pin. I just wanted to give you something that may remind you of him." She paused for a minute. "If you don't like it…"

"No, I love it Brooke. Thank-you." Jake said.

"My pleasure. Merry Christmas, and I truly do hope you and Peyton are happy together." Brooke meant it. She walked back into the room with everyone.

Jake stayed out there for a little while longer. Maybe he did love Brooke more than Peyton. Maybe being with Peyton was a mistake.


	15. New Year, New Everything

_**Chapter 15: New Year's; New Everything**_

It was New Year's and Brooke was spending it with Chase. Chase was throwing a party at his mansion, and the whole town was invited. Everybody was there; including her cousin. She was wearing a halter, blue dress, and black pumps. Brooke was definitely the most beautiful one there. She was at the sitting at the table by herself, when Chase noticed her sad expression. He went to sit beside her. "Not the opening to a new year you expected?" Chase asked her.

Brooke smiled at him, looking away from her cousin and her ex dancing. "Not really."

"Well if it makes you feel better, you look more beautiful than any of these women." He said sincerely.

Brooke blushed, "Thank you." Brooke stood up, "I think I need some air." She walked outside. It wasn't as cold as she though it would be. Global warming was taken into effect. The winter breeze did raise some goose bumps, but she didn't care. The cold air felt good against her skin; made her feel alive.

A couple of minutes later Chase came out there and put his jacket around her shoulders. "Thanks," Brooke said.

"What are you thinking about, Brooke? Everyone looks like they're having a great time, and then I see you, the unhappy one. What's wrong?"

Brooke chuckled. "I am having a great time; I just don't feel like celebrating."

"Is this about Jake?" Brooke stayed silent. "Look Brooke, I don't know how you feel, but you have to let him go. It's time to move on."

Brooke walked inside, and handed Chase his jacket. "I am moving on."

"No you're not. You put on a smile for everyone to see, but you're not fooling anyone; especially me." They both sat down on a bench.

"Well, it's not like I'm doing it on purpose. I do want to move on; but every time I see them together, I wonder: _Why did he choose her over me? What did I do wrong?_ Trust me; I don't want to feel this way. Everyone keeps telling me I'm better off alone, but how do I know that? I tell myself that it's done. Me and Jake are over but then it hits me, we're not done, and we're not over, because if we were, I wouldn't be feeling this way."

"You're not the only one whose heart was broken, Brooke." Chase told her.

"I know, but you know what hurts more? It's that I don't normally let people in. I don't just fall in love with anyone. But I let myself fall for him, and I fell hard. And the only person to blame for that is me." She exhaled. "I don't blame Peyton, and I don't blame Jake. It's not their fault, it's mine, and I know that, but I just don't know what to do anymore. The pain isn't going away. I tell myself over and over, to take it one day at a time, but day after day, nothing changes. I go to sleep at night hurting, and I wake up hurting."

Chase just sat silently.

"I'm not asking for people to feel sorry for me. That's the last thing I want. I guess what I want is to escape. Just get a new life, and live it." She felt a tear on her cheek. She chuckled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry."

"Don't worry." Chase said. "I won't tell anyone."

Brooke laughed. "I haven't told anyone that; not even Haley. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." Chase smiled at her.

Peyton came in the room, "Brooke, I'm leaving, actually we're leaving. Our plane is coming in a few hours, and well, we gotta go."

"Oh, okay." Brooke stood up, and hugged her cousin. "Happy New Year!"

"You too Brooke. See you in 6 months." Peyton chuckled, trying to keep the tears in. Peyton and Jake ran out of the party, and Brooke just stood there watching them.

"I need a drink," Brooke exhaled.

"I'll join you."

They went to the bar, and ordered a seven and seven. "Cheers to a new year?" Chase raised his glass.

Brooke smiled, "Cheers to a new everything." They both tapped their glasses together, and drank. "I am no longer moping on what I don't have. I'm a beautiful 26 year old, at the top of the world. I am no longer going to cry over a boy. What am I? Still in high school? No, no more crying, and definitely no more Jake. He's leaving with Peyton and he moved on, the best thing I can do is do the same."

"That's the spirit." Chase laughed.

"Thank you Chase. I really needed this."

"Don't worry, Brooke. I know you're going to be fine. And if you ever need anyone to talk to…you can always count on me." Chase gave her that crooked smile that Jake used to have. But it didn't make her remember Jake, it made her feel good. She finally had a man in her life who she could count on; who she could confide in.


	16. Four months later

_**Chapter 16: Four months later**_

Brooke and Chase became really close. Brooke made it a habit to visit Chase everyday at his house, and even accompany Celine to the mall and go shopping. Brooke loved Celine as if she was her own daughter. After four months of not seeing Jake, and being with Chase, she felt like it she really moved on, that it was okay to love again. And because of this, she started to see Chase in a new way. He was no longer the man who made her feel comfortable in her own skin again, and he wasn't just one of her best friends. He was the man she could see herself being with. They've grown closer, and it seemed like Chase felt the same way.

She spoke about it to Haley, and Haley even encouraged her to ask him out. There was nothing stopping Brooke from dating again. And a few days later after her conversation with Haley, Brooke and Chase decided to have dinner. Brooke was at home preparing the meal. While it was cooking in the oven, she was lighting candles on the table, putting romantic music, and then the doorbell rang. She wasn't even close to being ready, and Chase was an hour early. She threw off her apron, and ran to the door, straightening out her dress. She opened the door, and to her surprise it wasn't Chase. It was her mother.

"Mother!" Brooke said in surprise.

"Darling, how are you?" She walked into the house.

"I'm fine, mother, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked still in shock. Her mother always had the decency to call before storming in, especially if she's been gone for 8 months with her boyfriend.

"Wow, I thought I'd get a better welcoming." Brooke's mom held out her arms, and Brooke hugged her.

"I'm sorry. Mother, welcome home. So now, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Dubai with Phil, your boyfriend?"

"Sweetie, I missed you, so we came home. And well I have some news. But first I am starving." She walked into the kitchen. Brooke ran after her.

"Mother, no don't touch that," Brooke said closing the oven door.

"Lasagna? Chicken? Steamed vegetables?" Nina observed. "Is my daughter having a date?"

"Yes, and now you have to go, because I still have so many things to do, and you can't be here." Brooke said, gently pushing her mother out of the kitchen, on her way to the door.

"But don't you want to know my news?"

"Mother, we'll talk later…" Brooke said forcing a smile.

"Alright, but I think you should know….I'm getting married!" Nina held up her hand and showed her the ring.

"Married?! You're engaged!?" Brooke said loudly shocked and horrified.

"Well, please don't be so happy." Nina said sarcastically, walking back into the house, and up the stairs.

Brooke glared at her mother, and followed her. "Mother, please I can't deal with this right now. My date will be here in a couple of minutes, and I promise we'll talk about this later."

Nina was in Brooke's closet. "Darling, you're not wearing that are you? Black is so…is so black. It's too casual. It's too dark." Nina was going through Brooke's dresses.

"Thank-you, Mother. Please continue bashing my outfit." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm just saying. You should wear some colour." She pulled out another dress. "Something like this."

I stared at the dark blue sleeveless dress. "Mother, what I'm wearing is fine. Can you please go?"

"Well shouldn't you say something about my engagement? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Okay, you know what, I got to go down and check on my dinner. We'll talk later, please mother. Just leave and I'll call you tonight." Brooke walked out of the room, running down the stairs, turning off the oven.

"Wow," a voice said.

Brooke jumped at the sound, at turned around, seeing Chase holding a bouquet of white roses. "Chase! What are you doing here? You're 45 minutes early."

"Sorry, I…uh…am trying to come up with an excuse." Chase chuckled nervously, handing her the flowers.

"Thank-you, they're beautiful." Brooke put them into a vase.

"Darling, fine. You'll get your way…I'm leaving." Brooke closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh, hello, you must be my daughter's date."

"Daughter?" Chase asked shocked.

"Yes, Chase. Mother this is Chase, Chase this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Davis." Chase shook her hand.

"Please, honey, call me Nina."

"Oh Lord," Brooke said walking away in total embarrassment.

"Baby, don't forget to call me later." Nina said letting herself out.

Brooke kept her head down.

"That's your mother? I would've never had guessed. She looks like…like…"

"If you want to continue this date, don't finish that sentence." Brooke said seriously.

"Okay…well she seems nice."

"Yeah, if nice, you mean totally psycho. I mean she hasn't called me in eight months, and shows up at my doorstep totally unannounced, and then criticizes my dress, and tells me she's engaged. I mean what the hell was she thinking?"

"Brooke, deep breaths. If you don't want to have dinner tonight, it's okay, I mean we can have it another night. It's not a problem."

"You're so sweet. But I really want to have dinner. I'm starving."

They had their date, and it couldn't have gone more perfectly than she planned. They talked all sorts of stuff, Celine, life, previous boyfriends; they shared some laughs, and joked most of the time. Brooke loved how Chase made her feel. She could always put a smile on her face and really mean to smile. She didn't have to force anything. Everything seemed so natural.

They also went onto the terrace, and danced under the moonlight. That's why she loved April, the skies were always so clear. It felt good to be close t someone again. And she couldn't picture anyone else here with her other than Chase.

But of course, her feelings for him were still developing. No matter how natural they seemed together, she still had a hard trusting – not only him, but other people. But they had something Brooke and the other guys she dated didn't have. They had that friendship, the bond they shared as friends. And she wasn't going to let anything ruin their relationship.

After the date, when Brooke walked him to her door, they shared their first kiss. His lips were so soft, and perfect.

"Good-night, Brooke," he said smiling at her,

"Good-night." Brooke returned the sincere smile. She shut the door, and rested her head against it. She was so happy. And it's been a long time since she felt that emotion before.

She took a deep breath, and then there was a knock on the door. She opened it, expecting it to be Chase, but no, it was her mother. Nina walked into the house.

"Mother? Were you waiting until you saw Chase leave?"

"Of course not, I paid stayed at your neighbour's house, and your neighbour saw him leave." Brooke couldn't believe her ears.

"You're unbelievable, do you know that." Brooke glared. "Well, mother, I'm exhausted, and I'm going to bed."

Nina followed her daughter, "Brooke, you said we'd talk after your date."

"Yeah, well I told you to leave, not to hide out in my neighbour's house."

"Baby, I'm engaged, don't you want to say something." Nina looked at her daughter sadly.

"Yes, actually I do want to say something. Congratulations Mother!" She hugged her mom. "I'm happy for you. But I wished you would've called. You know I hate surprises."

"And miss the look on your face, yeah right. But really, what do you think?"

"What do you want me to say?" I went into my bathroom, and slipped out of my dress, changing into my night gown. "Do you want me to be happier? You want me to be angry? What do you want, mother?"

"I'd like you to say that you'd plan my wedding; and you'll be my maid of honour."

I walked out. "Oh my gosh, are you serious? Mother!" I squealed running to her and hugging her tightly.

"Of course I'm serious. But there is one thing: Me and Phil want to get married in 2 months."

"2 months? I can't do that. I have to look for a venue, talk to caterers, get a band, look for a florist. I can do all of that in 2 months. And – oh, the invitations, the bridesmaids, the dresses, church. What were you thinking: 2 months?"

"Honey, honey, Look at me. You can do this. You've planned a wedding before, this is your field." Nina encouraged.

"Yeah, I planned a wedding. But never in such a short period of time."

"Look, we'll post-pone it if we have to, but the goal date is 2 months from now."

Brooke took a deep breath, "Where's your fiancé? Shouldn't he be here?"

"Well, he has some things to do in Dubai, but he's coming in a week. And I kinda wanted a little alone time with my daughter. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you." Brooke hugged her again.

"Now, tell me about your hot date." Nina said, raising an eyebrow.

Now Brooke loved her mother. There were times when she wanted to kill her, but at the end of the day, Brooke loved her mother, and she was her best friend in the world. And the one thing she missed most about her mother was talking about her life. She was going to use this week in her advantage, and didn't take one minute of it for granted.


	17. Blast from the Past

_**Chapter 17: Blast from the Past**_

The past two months was chaotic, but Brooke was able to pull it off. She planned her mother's dream wedding. And even found a date. She asked Chase to be her date a month ago, and her mother let him walk her down the aisle.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and Brooke was welcoming the guests into the church. Surprisingly she saw the last people she thought she would see. Peyton came walking hand-in-hand with Jake in a stunning purple gown. "Oh my gosh, Peyton?"

"Hey!" Peyton hugged her cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke deliberately didn't invite them, partly because they were supposed to be New York right now.

"Your mother called my father, and he put us on the plane. You look beautiful." Peyton complimented Brooke on her magenta, halter dress, and her 12 carat tiara on her head.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. When she saw Jake, she felt different. She didn't feel the urge to cry or to run away. She felt fine. She didn't feel a wave of jealousy when she saw them together, she felt okay – even happy to see them together.

Chase came walking up behind her, putting his hand on the small of her back. "Brooke, your mother is calling you, it's almost time."

"Oh, okay. Guys, go sit down, and the ceremony will start soon," Chase grabbed her hand and they walked to the back room together. Now it wasn't Brooke feeling jealous, it was Jake.

Brooke went inside the room, and found her mother in her dress. "Mother, you look spectacular."

"Have you seen Phil?" Nina asked.

"No, but I'm sure he's thinking about you right now." Brooke encouraged. "I have something for you, mother." Brooke reached into her purse, and took out a locket. She handed it to her mother.

Nina opened it, and she got teary-eyed. It was a locket shaped into a heart, and inside was one picture of Nina holding Brooke when she was a baby, and another of them together taken just a couple of days ago. "Oh, baby. It's beautiful."

"Mother, don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up." Brooke started to get watery eyes also. Nina pulled her daughter in for a hug. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, mother." Chase knocked on the door, and opened it, "It's time."

"Okay, moment of truth." Brooke chuckled, wiping her eyes, making sure she didn't smudge her eye liner, or mascara. Brooke handed her mother her bouquet, and then took hers. Brooke walked out, and joined Chase in the line. The music started playing, and the bridesmaids started walking. It was Chase and Brooke's turn, and they slowly walked down the aisle together. Brooke was smiling the whole way down, seeing her closest friends and family watching her.

On the right side, Jake was sitting down keeping his eyes on Brooke. She looked like a princess walking down that aisle. A princess he said 'no' to. Seeing her so happy made him truly realize his loss. It made him upset that she wasn't happy with him, but she was happy with one of his best friends.

Peyton pulled his arm when it was time for the bride to make it down the aisle. H stood up, still staring at Brooke. Peyton stared at him, and looked off to the direction where his eyes were focused at. And she came across Brooke. She was still oblivious to what made him so drawn to her. She still had no idea that they were once a couple. Peyton turned her attention back to the ceremony.

Jake watched her closely. Watched at how her smile seemed happier, how her face glowed in the sunlight.

Brooke didn't even look at his direction; he didn't even cross her mind. Brooke just stood there with Chase focusing on the exchange of vows between her mother and her future step-father.

At the end of the ceremony, and in the opening of the reception, Brooke was taking pictures with her mother and Phil. Then her mother invited Brooke's uncle/ Peyton's father into the picture, and then Peyton joined the picture. Nina asked Brooke to invite Chase, and so Chase stood behind Brooke, holding onto her waist, and Nina asked Jake to go beside Peyton. They took pictures for a few more minutes.

Then they made their way to the tables. A few hours passed, and Brooke and Chase were on the dance floor. Brooke entangled her fingers in Chase's hair, and their bodies were so close. Chase kept whispering words into her ear, and Brooke kept smiling, and giggling.

Jake sat there staring at the two, never realizing how jealous he was. But one thing was for sure, Chase was no longer Jake's friend.

Peyton couldn't help but notice Jake's recent obsession over Brooke and Chase. She touched Jake's hand. "Let's dance."

"Not right now." Jake protested.

"Babe, what's wrong with you? Who do keep staring at?" That was a pointless question since she already knew the answer. "Jake, it's a wedding, we have to dance."

"We will, but not now." Jake repeated.

Once the song ended, the announcer announced the happy wedded couple: Mr. and Mrs. Phil Carlson. The guests clapped and cheered as they walked in. They danced to their first song as a married couple.

After, that's when the real party started. Everybody was on the dance floor dancing; including Jake and Peyton but still Jake could care less about his date. He kept focusing on Brooke, like the six months of being away was no different than if he stayed here in Tree Hill.

After a while, Brooke excused herself to go to the washroom, and walked out. Jake also left, Waiting at the end of the staircase in the entrance for Brooke to come out. Once she did, Jake went to her. "Brooke…"

"Jake. Enjoying the party?" Brooke asked casual. Her tone didn't change.

"We need to talk." Jake insisted.

"Look, Jake we'll talk tomorrow, if you're still here. But I have to go."

"What are you doing with Chase?" He blurted out.

Brooke turned to him, "Why?"

"What are you doing with him?" He asked again.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's my date." Brooke stated the obvious.

"Are you guys dating?"

Brooke put her hand on her hip. "Why does that matter? You're with Peyton. Speaking of my cousin, shouldn't you go to her?" Brooke said walking away.

Jake grabbed her wrist. Brooke looked down. It's been a long time since they both had contact, let alone touched each other. Jake stared at her eyes, and pulled her close to his body, and kissed her passionately. Nothing else in the world existed at that moment.

Jake cupped her face his hands, and Brooke didn't stop him. Their mouths moved together, never coming up for air.

Jake was gone for awhile, and Peyton wanted to go look for him. She was walking outside, and went around the whole resort.

They hadn't stopped kissing. A waiter walked into the entrance hallway, and dropped his tray when he saw them. Brooke pulled away, and stared at the waiter. Jake did the same.

Brooke stared back at Jake and just realized what she had done. Brooke started running back to the reception room. She bumped into Peyton. "Brooke, hey. Have you seen Jake?"

Brooke looked to where she had just been, and didn't bother answering her cousin. She just ran.

Peyton stared at her confused. But she kept walking and then found Jake shortly after. He had the same look on his face as Brooke did. "Jake? What's wrong?"

"Let's just go back." Jake grabbed Peyton's hand and lead her back to the hall.

Brooke found Chase sitting back at the table alone. She stopped, and composed herself. She walked over to Chase. "Chase, can we go. Now. Please?"

"But they hadn't cut the cake yet." Chase answered.

"Please." Brooke pleaded.

"Okay…are you okay? You look flushed." Chase commented.

"I'm fine." But then her eye caught Jake's gaze. "Now, Chase." Brooke said standing up, walking away.


	18. Just a Kiss

_**Chapter 18: Just a Kiss**_

The moment Brooke arrived in the front of her house; she kissed Chase good-bye, and hurried into her house. She walked quickly to her room, and sat on the bed. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, and she didn't know what to do. _What have I done? I'm with Chase now, how can I have let this happen? How can I have let Jake do this to me all over again? _She thought.

Why did Jake have come back now? Why now when she was doing so well by herself; when she was doing so well with Chase; when she was finally able to let someone else in? There were so many questions to be asked, but not enough answers.

She was breathing hard, and then she put her fingers over her lips, recreating the kiss in her mind. She closed her eyes as tears fell down, and then she began rubbing her lips; Harder and harder until her lips hurt, and they were close to bleeding. She rubbed them as if rubbing them hard enough would erase that kiss.

She couldn't believe what she had done. Chase was so good to her, and how could she have done this to him. He was so patient with her, so understanding. And now she betrayed him.

She said to herself, "It was just a kiss; just one kiss that meant nothing. Chase will understand that if you tell him. He'll understand." But will he?

--------

Peyton and Jake arrived home way after Brooke left the reception. Peyton immediately went inside her bathroom, and began changing into her nightie.

Jake sat on their bed.

"Did you have fun tonight, babe?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, loads of fun," he said, trying to act sincere.

"Did you talk to Brooke tonight? She left so suddenly, and she didn't even say goodbye. When I saw her she looked disturbed." Peyton informed him.

Jake paused, _of course she was disturbed._ Jake said in his head. "No, I didn't speak to her," he lied. "She was probably just exhausted."

Peyton walked out and sat in front of her jewellery box, taking off her necklace, and earrings. "She looked beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

"Who?" Jake asked, getting into bed.

"Brooke, her dress fit her like a glove. Can you believe she planned all of that in two months? The venue, the cake, everything," Peyton said amazed getting in the bed beside Jake.

"Peyton, let's not talk about Brooke, it's late, and I'm exhausted." Jake said turning off his light on his nightstand.

"Sorry. Goodnight." Peyton said, hugging her pillow beneath her head.

-------

Jake couldn't sleep. He kept replaying the kiss over and over and over in his head. But he didn't feel guilty, he didn't feel sorry. He spent the last six months working too hard, just so he didn't have the memories of him and Brooke in his mind, but he couldn't get it out. Everything reminded him of her: The scenery of the beach from his uptown window in New York reminded him of their trip to Dubai, whenever he saw someone wear the colour green reminded him of her in that emerald green bathing suit; and just the simplest thing, hearing someone laugh, seeing someone with long, brown, silky hair, just everything reminded her.

Seeing her in that dress, with that tiara on her head just made him realize that he let someone he loved more than ever go. And seeing her in the arms of someone else, being happy just broke his heart. But he couldn't come across as a broken man. He had to appear as someone who moved on; he couldn't be seen as a vulnerable man.

He decided to use his genes in his advantage. Something that he inherited from his mother and his mother was a wonderful game player.

-----------

Chase came over to Brooke's place with Celine to eat lunch. As Celine was upstairs on the computer, it gave a chance for Brooke and Chase to talk.

She poured him a glass of lemonade. "I'm so sorry about last night. About leaving so soon, but don't worry. My mom gave me some of her wedding cake that was left." She went into her freezer and got two slices. She sat down beside, and faced him.

"It's okay. I could see on your face that you looked kind of disturbed. What was wrong?" Chase asked eating his cake.

"Well…I have something to tell you. But I just need you to know how much I like you, and how much I would hate it if I hurt you."

"Okay," he put his plate down, and stared at Brooke intensely.

"Something did happen at the wedding. But it wasn't planned." Suddenly the way he was staring at her put pressure on Brooke. She stood up, and began pacing the room. "It just happened so quickly, and I couldn't stop it. But after it happened, I was so disgusted with myself, and I wished that it never happened." The words just sort of fell out of her mouth.

"Okay, Brooke. Stop, and take a deep breath. I'm a big boy, I can handle it. You don't have to sugar coat it for me." Chase laughed.

Brooke nodded, "Okay. Well, at the wedding…Jake kissed me." Brooke stopped.

Chase stood up, and went over to Brooke laughing. He put his hands on her hips.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny." Brooke said.

"You were so worried to tell me you guys kissed?" Chase said, lowering his head so he was at eye level with her.

"Well, yeah. You're not mad?" Brooke said.

"Of course not." Chase said smiling.

"Well, good because it meant nothing. It was just one kiss." Brooke defended.

"Brooke, calm down. Look, if you say that it's just a kiss, then I believe you. We're not in high school." Chase chuckled. "I want you to be honest with me, Brooke. I want you to be able to trust me enough to tell me things, even when you're afraid that I'm going to freak out. I like you…a lot. And Celine like you…a lot. Don't be afraid of me, okay?" He pulled Brooke against his body.

"You're rally great, you know that." Brooke smiled.

"I know," they laughed. And then the doorbell rang. "You expected someone?"

"Uhhh…Yeah." Brooke chuckled, joking. Walking to the door. "I was expecting my other…" She opened it, but she was looking at Chase. "…boyfriend." But once she saw Jake at the other side, she regretted that joke.

"Hi Brooke." Jake said, keeping his face even, he didn't show any emotion.

Brooke stared at hi angrily. She shut the door. "That was definitely not planned." She assured Chase. Brooke kept her hand on the doorknob as Jake starting to knock.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Chase said.

"Um…maybe if I ignore him long enough, he'll leave." Brooke suggested.

"Brooke, go talk to him. I'll go check on Celine." Chase said.

"Okay, it'll take one second." Brooke promised, opening the door, and closing it behind her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke said angrily.

"Well good to see you too, Brooke." Jake said, keeping his tone even.

"Oh, stop with the pleasantries, what the hell do you want?" Brooke glared at him.

"Wow, what is up with all the nastiness? You seemed nice yesterday at the wedding." Jake said, turning his mouth into a grin.

"Yeah, well that was before you stuck your tongue down my throat."

"It didn't seem like you were complaining." Jake mentioned.

"What is it that you're here for?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"So, are you having a date with Chase?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I am. So why don't you hurry this little conversation up."

"Did you tell Jackie about last night?" Jake got to the point.

"Of course not. I didn't even speak to Jackie last night, if you haven't noticed.

"Well good. I hope we can keep what happened between the two of us." Jake said.

"Yeah, well you better make it the three of us."

"You told Chase?" he scoffed,

"Yes, I told Chase. I want one of my relationships to be based on honesty." Brooke stated coldly.

"Just make sure he doesn't say anything. It was just a kiss, Brooke."

"Everything that deals with you is _just _ something. Don't worry; I'm not going to say anything. But if Peyton ever asks, I'm not going to start lying to her." Broke told him.

"You already have." Jake mentioned about their relationship Brooke hasn't told Peyton.

"Get off my property, Jake." Brooke ordered.

"Gladly." Jake turned around and went into his car.

Brooke watched him drive away. She opened the door, and Chase was making his way down the stairs. "How did that go?" Chase asked her.

"It went as expected." Brooke chuckled. Brooke forced a smile.

Chase went to her, and took her into his arms. "Don't worry, Brooke. Jake doesn't control your life. You do. He can't do anything to you." Chase promised her.

Brooke rested her head against his Chase.

_**A/N: Okay, so I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I just wanted to clear something up: Lucas is not out of the story. I just really want to focus on Brooke and Chase's impending relationship. As you read more, the love triangles get more complicated. Chase-Brooke-Jake, and Jake-Peyton-Lucas. Please keep reading. Thank you.**_


	19. Warnings

_**Chapter 19: Warnings**_

Chase went over to Jake's office back at his mother's business location. He walked into the office, and Jake just smiled at him. "Hey Chase. What can I owe this pleasure to?" He smiled deceivingly.

"Hi, Jake, long time no see." Chase didn't show any emotion.

"Yeah, well that's what you get when someone moves away for a long time. But don't worry; I'm not going anywhere, so we'll see more of each other." Jake assured him.

"What's wrong with you, man? This isn't you. We're best friends."

"_Were_ best friends. We were best friends before you decided to go and be with Brooke." Jake informed him.

Chase scoffed, "Man, you're with Peyton. What does it matter that I like Brooke. She is no longer your girlfriend."

"Right, you think she's yours? Because the last time we saw each other, I remember a little kiss that happened between us." Jake said smugly.

Chase rolled his eyes. "I know about that kiss. You were the one who initiated it. What's wrong with you, man? You have a great girl with you, and you kiss her cousin."

"Chase, what is it that you want?" Jake was impatient now.

"I want you to stay away from Brooke." Jake started to laugh. "Brooke made it clear that she doesn't want you in her life. The least thing you can do is follow what she says."

"'The least I can do?'" Jake repeated.

"Yes, after everything you did to her, after hurting her time and time again. You can just stay away from her." Chase said seriously.

"If you think I'm going to take orders from my back-stabbing friend, you're crazy. You can leave my office now." Jake said, looking at his computer screen.

"Whatever, but if you keep doing what you're doing, you're the one who's going to end up hurt." Chase concluded, leaving his office.

--------

Chase went over to Brooke's house. When she opened the door, he kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Brooke smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I tried calling you, where have you been?"

"I went to talk to Jake." Brooke raised an eyebrow. "I told him to stay away from you."

Brooke smiled, "You didn't have to do that. I can handle Jake."

"I know, but I'm so sick of him coming here and acting like he owns you."

Brooke laughed, "You are so cute." She put her hand on his cheek, "You don't have to protect me from Jake. I mean, what's the worst he's going to do? Kiss me again? He can't do anything to me anymore. I moved on, _you _helped me move on. He's doesn't own me, and I know that."

Chase looked down.

"But I think that was incredibly hot for you to do that for me. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me. Thank you." Brooke smiled.

---------

Brooke went to Peyton's house the next day. "Hey, Peyton. Is your boyfriend home?" Brooke asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Want me to get him?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'll go. Thanks." Brooke marched upstairs into Jake's bedroom. "Jake!?" Jake came out of the washroom.

"What is that you want now Brooke?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"And this is about…?" Jake asked.

"Chase is one of your best friends, how can you treat him like that?"

"Like I told Chase yesterday, he _was_ my best friend."

Brooke looked at him, "So what? What changed?"

"He's dating you." Jake said bitterly.

Brooke scratched her head, "I'm trying to think of why me dating someone else is any of your business, and why you care so much. What? I'm just supposed to be alone for all eternity, waiting for you to realize that choosing Peyton was the wrong choice? You left me, Jake. You left me so I moved on." Brook turned around to leave.

"Brooke, wait. " Brooke stopped and looked toward him. "Why are you so mad? He's the one who warned me to stay away from you."

"You're right, but he did that because he cares for me. You, you turned your back on one of your best friends for no apparent reason. Listen to Chase, Jake. I don't want you anywhere near me. Stay away from me, stay away Chase." Brooke turned around and left.


	20. Bonding

_**Chapter 20: Bonding…with the wrong person**_

_**A/N: Okay Leyton lovers, here's a chapter for you. After months of being out of the story, Lucas is back. Please read, and review. 3**_

Lucas walked down the stairs to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He made his way to the dining room when he came across a familiar face.

Peyton was on the leather sofa, staring into space while holding a hot mug of coffee. She had on the face he's come to adore. It meant she was thinking of someone important. He's spent months wishing it was his face she was thinking of.

The movement of the chair brought Peyton back to reality. She turned her head to Lucas, and cleared her throat. "Hey. You're up late." She observed.

"I couldn't sleep."

Peyton nodded. "So, how have you been? It seems I haven't spoken to you in years."

"You haven't," he chuckled. "I've been busy. Your dad has me working hard, and I'm taking extra shifts so I could move out here." He said.

"You're moving out?" Peyton sounded so disappointed.

"Yeah. What, you think I was just going to stay here, and live off someone else's dad?"

"No, but…I guess I didn't think about you moving out." Peyton looked down in sadness.

"Don't look so disappointed, with me gone, you'd probably have more money to go shopping." He joked.

Peyton forced a smile, and joined him at the dining table. It was long pause. "Look, Lucas…the last time I saw you, we had that talk about the night we…." She trailed off. She couldn't say the words.

"I told you not to worry about it." He said.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry; about everything. And I don't want you to leave because of it."

"I'm not. Peyton, I'm leaving for me. And don't make this any more dramatic than it has to be. I'm not leaving because of one night that happened. I'm leaving because I want to get back to being independent. I want to get enough money so I can start living off of myself."

Peyton nodded, still looking upset. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have…."

"Peyton, stop. We both made mistakes that night. And it's in the past now, so let's leave it in the past." Lucas smiled. "So how are you and Jake?"

Peyton looked down. "What's there to tell?"

"Still having problems?" Lucas looked at her with genuine concern. Peyton didn't answer. "Peyton, I meant what I said before. You can talk to me. So what's wrong?"

"How much time do you have?" Peyton chuckled.

"All the time you need." Lucas smiled.

They spent an hour just talking – mostly Peyton talking - but they were talking again.

"And at Brooke's mother's wedding, he spent the most of night just staring at Brooke. I don't think he noticed, but I did. Why won't he just tell me what's wrong with him? Why won't he just trust me enough?" Peyton asked him.

"Well, he's a man, and we don't like telling people what's wrong." Lucas smiled, keeping the mood light.

"I just….I feel like I'm the only one working for this relationship." Peyton said sadly.

"Well, maybe you need to remind Jake what kind of woman you are. You're beautiful, and loving, and you have such a great heart that he needs to remember why he's with you."

Peyton smiled at the compliment he just gave her. "Thank-you. I feel like you know me better than anybody else here." Lucas just stared at her.

Peyton loved the way she felt when she was with him. She felt warm and safe. Like when they were together, nothing else mattered. It was how she used to feel for Jake. She knew this wasn't fair to Jake, or anybody else: bonding with somebody you weren't supposed to tell these things to. But Lucas was the one person she knew she could always count on, even when things were still awkward between them, Lucas never made her feel bad, or guilty. "You know, I remember the night you found me, and I remember how sweet you were. You protected somebody you hardly knew. And you treated her like she mattered even though she didn't know it herself." Peyton smiled at the memory. "I'm so glad you came into my life, Lucas. You gave me something I couldn't find anywhere else. You gave me a friend, a confidante"

Lucas stood there, forcing a smile when all these words she said were just hurting him. He loved being the friend Peyton could go to, but he wanted to be something more.

They sat across from each other, staring into each other's eyes; looking deep into them, looking deep into their souls. Peyton's heart began to race, and she notice but her face was moving closer towards Lucas'. But Lucas stopped her. He leaned back, and looked away. "Uh….I have an early day tomorrow. I should get back to bed." He stood up, and put his glass in the sink, and went upstairs. As tempting as it was to just take her into his arms, and passionately kiss her, he pulled back, and didn't let that happen. Knowing that once it was over, he knew she would regret it. He wasn't doing this for his own good, he was doing it for hers.

---------------------

The day came early, and Lucas went out. He lied to Peyton. He wasn't going to work, in fact, Peyton's dad gave him the day off. And on his way to the local café, he bumped into Brooke. She was carrying books, and they all fell to the ground. "Shit," she mumbled to herself.

"I'm so sorry," Lucas said, bending down, gathering her books.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault." He handed her her books. "I should've looked where I was going." Brooke looked up, finally noticing who it was. "Lucas?!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas said. He wasn't comfortable around her. He didn't really get to know her at first. Maybe that was a mistake.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." He laughed nervously.

"Well, I was just going in for a cup of coffee, wanna join me? Maybe we can finally get to know each other." Brooke suggested.

"Sure," Lucas didn't have anything planned for that day. What the hell.

They went into the café, and grabbed a seat next to the window. She ordered for a coffee, and he ordered an espresso. "So, what's up?" Brooke asked him, laughing at how awkward it was.

"What do you wanna know?" Lucas asked.

"Well, how about telling me how you feel for my cousin?" Brooke asked, getting to the point.

Lucas chuckled nervously. "Uh…" he couldn't answer.

"Lucas, don't worry. I know about the two of you: What happened one night. She told me." Brooke laughed. "Look, I'm not here interrogating you. There's no wire, no secret cameras, no one eavesdropping." Brooke joked. "I just want to know who my cousin is getting involved with. I mean, you like her, right?"

Lucas smiled, but didn't answer.

"I know, it's weird. I mean here you are with someone you hardly know, asking you about your love life. You don't know if you can trust me. But you can trust me." Brooke assured him. "I'm not going to go to Peyton right after we leave. I'm not in high school. We're both adults. The bottom line is I'm protective of Peyton. She's not only cousin, but she's my best friend. So spill." Brooke smiled at him. Lucas still needed a bit more convincing. "I see the way you look at her. You look at her with those eyes. And Peyton tells me you haven't seen her in months. And when I say her name, your face lights up. I can tell when someone is in love."

"I'm not in love." Lucas jumped in.

"You're not?" Brooke asked, not believing him.

"Well, I can't be. I hardly know Peyton. I've known for like what – a little more than a year? I can't be in love with her. And even if I was, she's with someone already."

Brooke laughed quietly. "I've sent the way she looks at you. She doesn't look at Jake the way she looks at you."

Lucas' eyes shot up.

Brooke chuckled. "Do you wanna know my philosophy on love. Our search for love is our search for meaning in our lives, we could go on searching for it; all of us trying forever, we may either succeed or we may fail, should we choose to look for love? There really is no more important person that should show us love but ourselves."

"What does that have to do with me and Peyton?" Lucas asked confused.

Brooke smiled. "Before you go and love somebody – Peyton – you need to show her that you can love yourself. Because that love, is the love you're going to pass onto her. Show her the kind of man you are; Show her the man that is willing to do everything to keep her happy; Show her your heart, and maybe she'll show you hers. All I can say is that talk is cheap. You can tell a woman you love her a million times, but she won't believe it unless you prove it to her – not by words – but by your actions."

Lucas looked deep into thought.

Brooke looked at her watch, and she was late. "Oh, Lucas. I gotta go. But I want to continue this conversation, okay?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, sounds good."

Brooke smiled, and placed a ten underneath her mug. "See you later." And Brooke was gone.

Now it was all up to Lucas.


	21. Action!

_**Chapter 21: Action!**_

Lucas went back home after Brooke's pep talk. Peyton was watching television, and Lucas joined her on the couch. "Where is everybody?" He asked her.

"My dad's at the office, and Jake went out somewhere. Where have you been?"

"I had the weirdest time. I spoke to your cousin, Brooke." Peyton stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "She's a lot like you: kind, smart, and she has a good heart." He pointed out.

"Lucas…what are you talking to Brooke for?" Peyton questioned.

"Peyton, there's some things I want to say to you; I _wanted _to say to you for awhile now, but I never got the nerve to do it. But I'm pretty sure I've made myself clear to you before. But I want to say it now. I'm in love with you." He said flatly. "I've been in love with you for a long time now. And Brooke made it clear that it takes more than words to prove it to you – to women. So I just wanted to say that I'm going to show you how much you mean to me. I know that you're with Jake, but you've said it yourself that you're not even sure how he feels for you. I'm sure what I feel for you. And sooner or later you're gonna see it too, feel it too. I just wanted to let you know that." He showed her his crooked smile, and walked away to his room.

Peyton stayed on the couch. _Did that just happen?_ She thought to herself. _Did Lucas just confess his love for me? Again?_ She just stayed in the position she was in for a couple of minutes. And then the reality set in. He did just confess his love her _again._ She smiled at that thought. Jake has never done anything like that for her. Was this the beginning of something?

Lucas was in his room, and he called a local florist and ordered orchids. They were called 'Little Angel,' they were clusters of 3 inch light pink flowers heavily flared with red and yellow. He ordered three mini pots full of them. He knew that they didn't quite say 'I love you,' but he might as well start small.

They came an hour later, and She saw them sitting on the table. She walked up to the orchids, and smiled. She loved orchids, and these particular ones were beautiful. She read the cark on each one. "I know it's small….But everything that turns out great….starts from something small." She smiled to herself, but then Jake cam through the door. She jumped to the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Hey," He said out of breath.

"Uh…hi." Peyton answered flushed.

"Who gave you the flowers?" Jake asked her, reading the card. "'Everything that turns out great….starts from something small'."

"Uh…" she tried to come up with something fast. "I don't know. I guess they're from someone at work." She lied, smiling. "I'm going to put them somewhere." Peyton took two pots, and started walking upstairs. She felt exhilarated. Who knew a couple of flowers would make her feel that way…or maybe it was the person who sent them.

Brooke went into her office. It was nothing like the one she worked in when she worked with Jake. It was smaller, with white walls, and a poor excuse for a window. Her desk was the size of a coffee table, and her papers hardly fit since her computer was huge. But she had to like it, since that was the first job she got after leaving Jake.

She logged onto her computer, and started getting to work. She was in charge of planning a party for an upcoming opening, and when she opened the appropriate window, she realized it was an opening for Jake's company. They had another cruise planned. _I guess they couldn't afford to hire another event planner,_ she sighed to herself.

She promised herself she would be extremely professional about this, and wouldn't let her personal feelings for this man get in the way of her work.

She spent a couple of hours making notes about the upcoming cruise, and looked for places to hold the party. The company requested for a space that would fit approximately 200 people. Since they wanted the party to happen in a week, she would have to have all the major things planned: the theme, the venue, the guest list, and the caterers. Everything else would wait until days later. But one thing she wasn't exactly looking forward to: the time where she would have to go in front of the company and present her ideas.

Now she promised herself she would act professional, but would they? Would she have to present in front of Jennifer, and would she just let her spitefulness for Brooke take over her mind, and just ignore the actual presentation?

It was 8:30 at night, and she finally got everything done. She booked eight venues to check out, booked a caterer, and thought of a theme. She finally shut her computer off, gathered her books, and left her so-called office.

She saw this opportunity as a test; a test to really prove is she was over Jake.


	22. Not Me

_**Chapter 22: 'Not me'**_

Jennifer called her son into her house. "Jake, what the hell is the matter with you? Why on earth would you ask Brooke to plan this party for us?"

"Brooke's planning this party?" Jake asked, without any idea what his mother was talking about.

"Yes, she is. She's planning this party. Gosh, I hated her when she worked here, and now it's like that's not going to change."

"Mom, I had no idea. I called the local event planning business, and they said that they'd give it to someone immediately. I had no idea Brooke even got another job, let alone a job there." Jake explained.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at her son. "I don't care what you have to do, I don't want to see that slut's face. Find another event coordinator."

"Mom, this opening party is in two weeks, I can't find someone else who would get us a good impression. And besides, Brooke is good. She knows her stuff." Jake defended her.

"Okay, first: this is work. You never call me 'mom' in this building. And second: if you're planning on keeping Brooke," she put a nasty emphasis on her name, "then _you _are going to the meeting tomorrow…without me." Jake gave her a look. "You can leave now." She flicked her hand, symbolizing her son to leave her office.

When Peyton woke up that morning, she went into her living room and found a gift from Lucas. It was jar of heart-shaped cookies. Of course it was lame, but Peyton loved it. No one has ever cooked anything for her, except her mother of course, and seeing that Lucas actually put in the effort to bake some cookies was adorable. On them were little sayings, like _'I'll be thinking of you', 'love is food for the heart', _and '_There's more to come'_. She spent the morning eating the jar of cookies, and when Brooke came over, she showed them to Brooke.

Brooke laughed, "Oh my gosh, he is so cute. I can't believe he did this for you. It's cheesy, but romantic."

"I know, and he said that you kind of influenced him on this. Can I ask what that is about?" Peyton asked, taking a bite.

Brooke laughed, "Oh come on, everyone knows he's in love with you. And you weren't doing anything about it, I might as well have cut in. I just told him that it takes more than words to show you love someone." Brooke also took a cookie, "Now I have a question for you: Uh…what about Jake. You're with him, and now you're eating Lucas' love cookies? What's up with that?"

"Jake is going through his own thing. We haven't spoken in a long time, and well…I've spoken to Lucas," she chuckled. "I not going to lead Lucas on, I'm not that harsh. But Lucas said he loves me, and he said that he's going to prove it to me. Jake on the other hand, is showing me everyday how different we've grown to be. I'm going to see where this thing with Lucas will lead me."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Brooke asked the burning question.

"Of course I have feelings for Lucas. He makes me feel beautiful, and delicate, and worth while. But I know that I factor Jake in this situation, and well, I feel like me and Jake aren't going to last much more longer." Peyton confessed.

"Well, changing the subject…my love life is going great." Brooke smiled.

Peyton put the container on the coffee table, and focused on Brooke, "Right, I forgot about Chase. So how's it going?"

"Chase is great. I really like him. He cooked dinner for me last night at his place."

"Did you spend the night?"

Brooke made an uncomfortable face, "I don't kiss and tell." Brooke giggled.

Peyton didn't believe her.

"Who am I kidding," she chuckled. "But no, I didn't spend the night."

"So you've been with Chase for what 3 months now, and you guys haven't _been_ together?" Peyton was shocked by Brooke.

"Well, no. I mean it's not we have the chance, with Celine in his house, and my mother always at mine, and we're working. I mean, who has the time?"

Peyton glared at her. "What's going on? The Brooke I know would've don't it within the week of the first date."

"I don't know, it's just…I feel like not having sex makes our relationship more emotional than physical. That we can have fun together without expecting anything. And maybe I'm not ready for it." Brooke confessed.

"I would really like to meet the guy who did this to you, and knock him out. What the hell do you mean not ready?"

Brooke looked away awkward, Peyton still had no clue about Brooke and Jake. "Not ready as in not ready."

"Could you be more vague?" Peyton asked, getting annoyed. Brooke knew everything about Peyton, and Brooke couldn't even shed some information about her?

Brooke smiled, "Can we get off the sex subject?" Peyton nodded. "Okay so there's one thing."

"Shoot."

"I feel like Chase is going to go to the next level of the relationship, and say the three magic words." Brooke said, careful for the words.

"Oh…and you don't feel the same way?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I like Chase, I _really_ like him, but love? I've never loved anybody…except…" she paused. "I don't know if I love him."

"Do you think you'll ever love him?"

Brooke looked down, and then to Peyton's face. "I want to…but I can't for these things. I feel like in a couple of months I can…but not now."

"Well, I don't know Chase very well, but from what you tell me, he's a great guy, and understanding. If he ever says it to you, and you don't feel that way, then tell him. I honestly believe he'll understand."

Brooke smiled at Peyton.


	23. Playing The Game

_**Chapter 23: Playing the Game**_

Brooke set up the board office with pictures of her vision of how the party would happen. She read over her notes, and set up her power point presentation. She took a deep breath, and a voice on the intercom interrupted her breathing. _"Ms. Davis. They're here."_

"Okay, I'm ready for them. Send them in." She replied. She fixed her skirt, and opened the door. "Hi, good afternoon." She greeted each one. She expected Jennifer to be the first one in, and to her relief she wasn't. But it wouldn't last long; the last one who entered was Jake. She paused before shaking his hand. "Why don't you all take a seat?" She went up to the front. "Would any of you like a cup of coffee, or anything to drink?"

They said no.

"Okay, so why won't we get started." She handed out a folder with all her information. "The place I chose for the party is an outdoor space. We are getting really beautiful weather, and I think it's most significant for the name 'Princess of the Stars'." The presentation lasted about thirty minutes, with Brooke answering any questions they had to ask. She avoided eye contact with Jake at all times, but she could feel his eyes on her. They were like lasers burning holes on her body.

She finished the presentation, and everybody seemed pleased with her work. "So I'll give you an extra copy of this booklet, and you can give it to Ms. Jagielski, and if she has any further questions, you can contact out team." She gave all of them a warm smile, "So I'd like to thank-you all for coming, and I hope you guys have a great time at your party."

"You should come." Jake blurted out.

Brooke looked at him, "Pardon me?"

"You should come to the party, see your end result" Jake stared back at her.

"Yes, Ms. Davis. I think you should come." The rest of the team agreed.

"Uh…I don't think I would be able to make it." Brooke lied.

"I think you can," Jake said meeting her gaze. "Come on, they all want you to make it?"

"Yes, you have a brilliant vision; it would be a waste if you don't see the final product." A man said.

Brooke just smiled. "Well, maybe I could make it. Would bringing my boyfriend be a problem?"

Jake's smile dropped. "Um…We only have one open spot, actually." Jake lied.

"Jake what are you talking about? Ms. Davis said that the place holds over 250 people." His team mate said. "Bringing your boyfriend would not be a problem."

"Okay, well," she stared at Jake smiling, "thank you so much for the invite. I can't wait."

The team left one by one, starting with Jake. And all through her mind, she kept telling herself: _two can play at this game._

Brooke and Chase had dinner plans at a nearby restaurant. She arrived a little late, and quickly walked to their table, Chase already there. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible, than I had to change, and then I forgot my keys…and well...I'm here now." She kissed Chase on the cheek before sitting down.

"It's okay, just as long you're okay and yes, you're here, looking radiant." Brooke smiled at his compliment.

The waiter stopped by, and gave them their menus. "Thank-you." They both said.

"So, what are you getting?" Chase asked.

"Uh…let's see. Ooo, the smoked duck sounds good." Brooke smiled. "You?"

Chase looked through the menu. "Um…the roasted chicken breast. That sounds delicious."

The waiter came back a few minutes later, and took their order. They had their food within minutes, and finished a little later.

"That was delicious." Brooke said, smiling, and Chase picked up his glass of wine.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Brooke picked up her glass also. "To the both of us; being here together and enjoying each other's company." They laughed. "And to this beautiful night. I couldn't ask for a more spectacular evening."

Brooke smiled at him, as their glasses touched each other.

After dinner, they danced the night away. It was almost midnight, and Brooke was exhausted. Chase was driving her home and stopped his black Mercedes outside her house. "Thank-you so much, Chase. I had a really great time." Brooke unbuckled her seat belt.

"Uh, Brooke. Wait." Brooke stopped and stared at him. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

_Crap,_ Brooke thought. _Here it comes._

"Brooke, I've enjoyed every day I spent with you, and it made me realize how much I really like. I do like you." He took her hand. "I like so much that I think I love you." Chase looked deeply into her eyes. He put his hand on her neck, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. But once their lips touched, Brooke pulled away. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Brooke shook her head sadly, "No. No, you didn't do anything wrong. Chase, I like you…a lot. You've made my life so much happier, and you did so much for me in the last couple of months." Brooke paused, and met his eyes. "I really hate this. I hate what I'm about to say to you. I just don't think that I'm ready to have those feelings for someone else yet."

Chase leaned back on his chair. "Is it Jake?"

Brooke sighed, "Part of it. But I want you to know that I don't have feelings for him. Being with you made sure of that." She mirthlessly laughed. "But it won't be fair to me if I blamed it on him entirely. Before I met Jake, I would never let anyone close enough to even have feelings for me; I wouldn't let anyone get close to me so I won't get hurt. And then all this with Jake happened. I let myself fall for him and I fell hard. And I got hurt, more hurt than I ever thought could be possible. And I know that we've been together for a little over three months, and I should be over it again, but sadly to say: I'm not." Chase looked away, but she touched his hand. "But that doesn't mean I don't like you, because I do. I just hope you understand."

Chase looked at her, and made a little smile. "I do understand."

"Are you mad at me?" Brooke asked.

Chase laughed, "I'm not mad at you. I like you Brooke. And don't worry, if you're not ready, than you're not ready. I'll be here, Brooke until you are ready." Chase assured her.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled at him before she left his car.


	24. Honesty

_**Chapter 24: Honesty**_

It was the day of Jake's party. Brooke was at the venue, helping to prepare. Setting up the tables; confirming the catering, the waiters, and all the props (lights, candles, statues, the podium). She was posting pictures all over the inside. The party was mostly outside, but the guests could walk inside, and when they do, it was prepared as if they were actually on the ship. It was beautiful. When she confirmed everything, and was assured that everything was going to be ready, she went home to change.

She was excited for tonight. She was excited to spend it with Chase. She smiled at that thought.

Peyton came home from shopping for a new dress to wear. She was always in a good mood for all the gifts Lucas bought her. They were all thoughtful, it was flowers, to cookies, to jewellery, and even little notes just to say how he felt. She went upstairs to go get ready.

It was quarter to 7, and she was doing her make-up, and Lucas walked in. "Hey, I thought I'd never see you, only the little presents you leave for me. I thought you already moved out." She joked.

"And how do you like the presents?" Lucas asked.

"Well, they are a bit cheesy," she said, chuckling.

Lucas put his hand over his chest like it physically hurt him. "Ouch, you know, not all of us have an abundance of money to spend."

Peyton laughed. "They were beautiful. I loved each and every one of them." She said sincerely.

Lucas walked in, and sat on her bed. "Is that the dress you're wearing?" Lucas pointed to the blue satin dress on the hanger.

She nodded her head. "Yup, just bought it today." She stood up, and took it to go change in her bathroom.

As she changed, he walked around her room, observing her pictures of her and Jake. "Wow, you guys known each other since high school." Lucas said loudly.

"No, we met on our second year of college. We both studied business." Peyton explained.

"Oh, so how exactly did you guys meet? Get in a car wreckage?" Lucas joked.

Peyton peeked her head out of the door, "Excuse me, but that's not how I meet all the men in my life," she laughed. "His mother knew my dad, and well they both set us up on a date. The rest is history."

"Too bad, not as exciting as our first meeting. It didn't require amnesia."

Peyton walked out of the bathroom. "So…" Lucas stared at her in awe. "How do I look?"

Lucas put his hand on his heart, "You are absolutely breathless." He said.

Peyton looked down, hiding her blushing cheeks.

"Jake better appreciate how beautiful you look."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "He won't. He's going to be busy entertaining his guests."

"Well hell, why won't I be your date."

Peyton stared at him.

"Sorry, that was stupid. It's Jake's party, of course I can't be your date."

Peyton actually contemplated it, "Actually, that might not be such a bad idea. Go get ready. You _will_ be my date."

Lucas smiled from ear to ear to hear that.

Brooke was waiting for Chase downstairs. She was watching television with Celine. "So, what is your dad doing upstairs. It should be the girl taking most of the time up there." Brooke laughed.

"I don't know. You look really nice, Brooke." Celine said, admiring her dress.

"Oh, thanks, Celine. It's kind of old though, I just found it in my closet, I haven't worn it for years."

"I hope I look like you when I'm 25."

"Don't worry, you will. We'll work out together." Brooke laughed.

Then Chase came walking downstairs. Brooke and Celine stood up. Chase couldn't take his eyes off of Brooke.

"Wow dad, you look…hot. Surprisingly." Celine said.

"Not as hot as Brooke." He said.

Brooke laughed. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He hugged Celine, "Listen to Grandma."

"Yes, dad." Celine said.

"Okay, I'll call you later. Love you." He kissed Celine, and opened the door for Brooke.

"Bye Celine." Brooke smiled, and left and Chase followed her.

Lucas walked downstairs in his tuxedo. Peyton smiled, "You clean up good." Peyton laughed.

"Trust me, I do not feel good in this. It's too formal."

Peyton went up to him, and fixed his tie, "You look great. Now come on, let's go. We don't want to be late."

Peyton and Lucas arrived, with her hand under his. Jake was there greeting the guests, and then they caught his eye.

"Hey," Peyton said smiling. She leaned forward to give Jake a kiss on the cheek.

Jake looked confused, "Hi…what are you two doing here…together."

Lucas looked uncomfortable.

"Uh…well I knew that you would be distracted with everyone, and you know how much I hate going to these events alone. So I asked Lucas to be my date. I hope that's okay." Peyton said smiling.

"Actually that sounds good. Thanks Lucas." Jake said, shaking his hand. "Go right inside, and grab a drink." Jake suggested.

"Thanks." Peyton said, walking with Lucas.

All of a sudden, Brooke arrived with Chase. "Hey man." Chase said to Jake.

Jake didn't answer. But Jennifer saw Brooke, and walked over glaring at her. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Hi Jennifer. How are you? Do you like the party?" Brooke asked smiling. Chase tightened his grip around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer repeated with an angry tone.

Brooke stared to Jake. "Well, your son was so polite during the meeting, he gave the invitation."

Jennifer quickly turned towards her son. "What were you thinking?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Not now, mom."

Brooke took Chase's hand from behind, "Um…well, we'll just leave you two." Brooke walked inside.

Brooke saw Peyton, and walked to her. "Peyton!" Brooke hugged her. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Peyton smiled.

"Well, I try." Brooke laughed. She looked at Lucas smiling, and smiled at him. Lucas laughed quietly to himself, and Brooke winked at him.

"Would you like a drink?" Chase asked Brooke.

Brooke stared at him, and nodded.

"How about you?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"Yes please, thanks you." Peyton replied. Lucas and Chase walked to the bar.

"So how's it going with Chase?" Peyton asked. "You guys look happy."

Brooke nodded. "We are happy. I get so excited when I'm around him, and when I am around him, I never want to leave. He's so patient with me, and I just like him so much." Brooke couldn't stop smiling. "How about you? You and Lucas came here together?"

"Yeah, I asked him to be my date. Well, really he had the idea, I just confirmed it." Peyton chuckled. "I don't know, I'm having more fun with him than I do with Jake at one of these parties."

"I think you like him a little too much for a girl who already has a boyfriend." Brooke laughed, and then the guys came back with their champagne.

"Thank-you."

The evening went by fast since they both were having so much fun. Brooke spent her whole time with Chase, Lucas and Peyton. And Jake was left looking at them from the other side of the room.

By the end, Jake joined the group. "So how did you guys like the party?" Jake asked.

"It was great." Peyton said for all of them. "Oh, Jake. Remember the trip we were planning for my new business, I invited all of them to come. It might be fun to bring a group." Peyton told him.

Peyton has been planning to open her own business, and Jake had an empty building on the other side of town which Peyton could use as her studio. They've been planning to send a weekend there to check out the place, and now it wasn't only going to be the two of them, it would be all 5 of them there – Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Brooke, and Chase.

Jake stood there, forcing a smile on his face. He didn't even want to go to the building, and now he was spending it with people he didn't want to be around.

Jake, Peyton, and Lucas returned home. Jake went into the bedroom, with Peyton following him. "The party was great." Peyton said.

"Yeah, it was fun when I was standing there all alone, and you were talking with Brooke, Chase, oh and Lucas." Jake said angrily.

"Jake, what's going on?"

"You and Lucas seem really close. If I wasn't so smart, I would think he has feelings for you." Peyton dropped her necklace on the floor in shock. "He has feelings for you, doesn't he?"

Peyton didn't answer him.

"Do_ you_ have feelings for him?" Jake asked her.

Peyton put her earrings in her jewellery box, but didn't answer him.

Jake grabbed her arm, and jerked it around so she was facing him. "Are you guys sleeping with each other?" Jake asked flatly.

"What are you talking about? You should go to sleep, you're drunk." Peyton said.

"You did, didn't you? You slept with him.

Peyton didn't want to lie to him. "Yes, I slept him, but it was when I had no clue where we stood. Lucas was there for me, he understood me, and he listened. One thing led to another…" Peyton started explaining it to him.

"Great, but I don't need to hear the details." Jake stopped her. He expected to feel anger towards her, but he didn't.

"I just I thought I should be honest with you. It's more than what I can say for you." Peyton shot back at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake said.

"All these months, I've holding my tongue. I know something happened to you, but you never have said a word to me. I've tried to be supportive, I've tried to be there for you, I've tried to be the best girlfriend there is, and you keep doing throwing it back in my face. You want to know what I mean: I saw you staring at Brooke, I saw looking at her and you never stared at me like that before. I know something is up between the two of you, so I guess me sleeping with Lucas makes us even." Brooke sighed. "I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed. We have a trip to go to tomorrow."


	25. You Have No Right

_**Chapter 25: You Have No Right**_

Peyton woke up early, and Lucas was putting her and Brooke's luggage at the back of the SUV. "I'm going to call Jake." Peyton said, going back inside the house.

Peyton was inside, and Jake was still in bed. Peyton took a deep breath. "Jake, it's time to get up."

Jake let out a groan. "What are you talking about?"

"We're going to be late." Peyton informed him. "They're expecting us in two hours."

"Where are we going? Who's expecting us?"

"Jake, we have a meeting to go to. The meeting for my new business. Now get up, and get ready. We're all downstairs." Peyton stopped at the door. "If you're not down in twenty minutes…"

"Okay, Peyton. I'm up." He said.

Jake was downstairs fifteen minutes later, and all he saw was Peyton and Lucas laughing. "Well look who decided to join us." Lucas said smiling.

"Can we just go?" Jake said angrily.

Brooke came, on the phone with Chase. "Are you sure?...Okay. I'll call you once we get there…You too. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Bad news, Chase isn't able to make it. Celine is sick and needs to go back to the hospital." Brooke said.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe you should stay." Jake said in apathy.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Brooke, if you want to stay…but I was really looking forward to making this trip with you."

Brooke smiled. "Chase said that he wanted me to go with you. So I'm coming." She paused, and opened the door, "Let's go!"

In the car, it was silent. No one said a word, until Brooke broke the silence. "So, Lucas you looking forward to the trip?"

"Yes, if that translates to looking forward of being the third wheel." Lucas laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll be your date," she joked. "It'll be a double date."

"Can we all just have some peace and quiet. My head is already spinning, and you talking isn't really helping." Peyton touched the top of his hand.

"Calm down." Peyton said.

It was silent the rest of the way there.

The caretaker of the building gave them the grand tour. After, Peyton took Jake's hand, and went walking through the garden.

"Jake, can you please talk to me." Peyton pleaded, "I need you to talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? That I forgive you?"

Peyton walked in front of him. "Forgiving me is up to you. I want you to tell me what is wrong with you; why I feel like I don't you anymore. I want you to be honest with me."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Are you angry?" Peyton asked.

Jake laughed. "That's actually the funny thing. I've known you longer than anybody ever, and you tell me you cheat on me. I should be angry…but I'm not."

Peyton nodded on the verge of tears. "Do you love me?"

Jake looked over to Brooke standing on the balcony at the main house, and then looked at Peyton. "All I know is that I want to try…again."

Peyton touched the side of his face, "Let's just get through the next few days, and we'll talk about trying again." She forced a smile, and Jake took her hand.

Brooke was on the balcony, staring at them. Lucas came from behind her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Do you think you can love more than one person at the same time?" Brooke asked, looking at Lucas.

"I think it's possible," Lucas chuckled.

Brooke smiled. "So how are you and my cousin? She love you yet?"

"It's funny, she's your cousin who already has a boyfriend, and you're pushing a stranger toward her."

Brooke giggled, "Yeah well, I like you more. And their relationship is so over, they just have to realize it."

"So…you and Jake...?"

Brooke nodded, "A long time ago, when everything in the world made sense."

"So what happened?" Lucas asked.

Brooke stared at Jake in the gardens, "He found someone else. Someone close to him. Someone who made more sense than me and him made together." She continued to stare at Jake, but once her eyes met his, she looked away.

Brooke and Lucas ate together. Peyton and Jake weren't hungry. "So does Peyton know about you and Jake?" He said quietly.

Brooke shook her head. "Like I said, it was a long time ago. Me and him probably shouldn't have ever have happened."

"Wow, your relationship was that bad?"

"Not really. We had some good times, but…" Brooke exhaled. "It was the way it ended that hurt. We just ended. One day we were having dinner, and the next, he said he never loved me."

"I'm sorry."

Brooke took a sip of her beer, "Don't be. I am so much happier with Chase." Lucas looked down at his food. "Peyton will come to her senses." Brooke assured him. "Just be patient."

The next day, Peyton went outside and found Lucas sitting on a bench. "Wanna have some company?"

"Why are you with Jake?" Lucas questioned.

Peyton took a seat beside him. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Why are you with him? After all the horrible he's done to you, you're still with him. I want to know why." Lucas told her.

"Because we had more good times than bad. And I don't know, as much as I dislike him right now, I'm always going to love him."

"And what about me?"

"Lucas, I didn't expect you to come out and profess your love for me. I didn't for any of this. You want me to be honest: I have feelings for you. You're there for me when I need you to be; You make me feel special; and I'm happy when I'm with you. But I can't only think about you, I have to think about Jake too."

"Is this a waste?" Lucas couldn't meet her eyes. "Me trying to show my feelings for you are real; are truly genuine?"

"Jake wants to try again." Peyton told him.

Lucas scoffed, "And what about you?"

"I don't know what I want."

Brooke went downstairs, and found Jake eating breakfast alone. "Have you seen Peyton?" Brooke asked him.

Jake stood up and brought his plate to the sink. "No I haven't seen my girlfriend." He said trying to keep his tone even.

"I need her to help me with something." Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"I HAVEN'T seen Peyton." He repeated.

Brooke glared at him, but her cell phone rang. It was Chase. She picked it up. "Hey Chase, how are you?" She turned her back. "I'm good, and Celine?...that's good…I can't wait to see you. Okay, call me later. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing you and cousin are having trouble." Brooke said to him.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Jake said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you so angry with me?"

"What are you doing here, Brooke? I mean here, at this place with us. Me and Peyton were supposed to be working things out." Jake explained to her.

"Well, Peyton _wanted_ me here. And besides you two are way beyond working things out." Brooke hot back. "So instead of asking me why I'm here, tell me why you have such a big problem with me."

"Because you're a cheap…slut. You seduce every mean you see."

Brooke slapped him across the face. "How dare you call me that. Do you wanna know why I'm like this. You." She hit him on the chest. "You made me like this. You are the reason why I'm the way I am."

"Don't blame me for how you turned out. This is your entire fault." Jake responded.

Brooke began to cry. She had never been so angry in her entire life. "No, this _is _your fault. You chose Peyton over me. You threw us away like garbage, like nothing we've been through even mattered. How do you think I was going to end up? You left me…again."

"You were the one who threw us away." Jake disagreed. "I was ready to choose you. I was ready to choose you over Peyton, and deal with the consequences because I loved you."

Brooke sobbed hearing those words come out of his mouth. "You're a liar."

"I am not lying. I was going to choose you, but you went out of your way and screwed it all up."

"Are you talking about Chase?"

"I'm talking about me, and Chase. You know you really get around." Jake walked passed her, but Brooke grabbed his arm.

**A/N: This part of the story is based on the script written for Grey's Anatomy. I don't own this part. I just thought it went really well with the impact I'm trying to portray here. Enjoy!**

"You don't get to call me a whore." Brooke said angrily.

"What you did is unforgivable." Jake got out of her grip.

"I don't ever remember asking you for forgiveness," she defended herself.

"So was any of it a phase? First me, now Chase. Who's next: Lucas? I hear he likes to sleep around. You two have that in common." Jake said to her.

"You have NO right to call me a whore. When I met you, I thought I found the man I was going to marry. I was finished with everything. "I was finished with all the bars, and all the boys, and all the issues that I had because I met you." She took a deep breath. Jake felt it hard keeping a straight face. He started to cry also. "You left me. You chose my cousin over what we had together. And I'm all glued back together now. I make no apologies for I chose to repair what you broke." Brooke sobbed.

Jake looked at her, "This thing between us: it's over."

"Finally." Brooke said.

"It's done."

"Yes, it is done." Brooke said walking away. She walked passed Lucas, not acknowledging her presence.


	26. Can't Let Him Go

_**Chapter 26: Can't Let You Go**_

The foursome made it back to Tree Hill without a word spoken. Brooke spent the hour and a half looking at the world pass her by outside the window; watching the trees, houses, little children just going along with their lives, and Brooke just stayed…she just stayed where she was: the girl she's always been all these months. She thought she was over this; over being hurt by the same person time and time again. She thought Chase helped her over this; she thought he fixed her. But she was so far from being fixed. Maybe she wasn't over him; maybe she just couldn't let him go no matter how hard she tried.

Lucas stared at Brooke. He stared at how sad she looked; how lifeless she seemed. But he wasn't going to be the one who broke the silence and ask how she was feeling.

Once they arrived back to Peyton's house, Jake went straight inside, and left Peyton alone with the three of us. "Thanks guys, for coming. It means the world to me."

Brooke nodded. "I'm going to go home. See you later guys." Brooke went inside her car, and drove out of the driveway.

Peyton now looked over to Lucas, "Luke, can we talk?"

Lucas stared at Peyton. "What's there to talk about?"

"About us."

"The last time I checked, there was no us, Peyton. You wanted to try again with Jake." Lucas tried to keep an even tone.

"Lucas, what is going on? First you profess your love for me, knowing that I have a boyfriend, and then now you're playing me cold because Jake wants to try again." Peyton stated Lucas' ridiculous attitude.

"I told you loved you because I saw a chance that we could be together. You and Jake were already having problems, and so I decided to swoop in and show what could be. I gave you all those things thinking that you would end things with Jake and you would choose me. But now that you're going back to the man who's hurt you so many times, there's no point in trying to prove to you I'm the better guy when you're never going to acknowledge it. I'm doing all of this because I want to show you that you could be happy. But if you're just going to end up ignoring all of it, and going back to Jake, then whatever Peyton. Good luck to you. I'm finished fighting for something that will never happen." Lucas paused, and stared at Peyton looking away from his eyes. "I'm going to check on Brooke. See if she's okay." Lucas hopped into a car, and drove out of the driveway towards Brooke's house.

He made a detour, and stopped by the café. If he knew women, it was that they needed comfort food after something tragic happened. He ordered some croissants, and coffee, and cake.

He then made it to Brooke's house a half an hour later, and rang the doorbell.

Brooke opened the door with puffy red eyes, and tissues in her hand. "Lucas," she choked out. "What are you doing here?" She sniffed.

"I thought you'd want some company."

"Actually I'm not in the mood for any company right now." Brooke said, finding it hard to talk.

Lucas sighed, "I'm actually here because I'm kind of in a horrible mood, and you know what they say, 'misery loves company'," he chuckled and held the bag from the café to his face.

Brooke smiled, and made room for him to enter her home.

It was the first time he's been to her house, "You have a nice house here." Lucas said observing the house.

"Yeah, it was before it got buried under all these tissues," she laughed, and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry about the mess; I didn't expect any company right now."

"Yeah," Lucas took out the food, and placed on her coffee table. "I got some food from the café, just in case you were hungry."

"I don't need to be hungry to eat cake," she chuckled. She grabbed a plastic fork from the plastic bag, and began eating the cake. "So why don't you ask me…" she said with her mouth with cake.

"Ask what?" Lucas said.

"Ask about what happened between me and Jake." Brooke said. "I know you saw me walk out of there." She took a tissue and wiped her eyes dry.

"Well, I didn't want to pry…"

Brooke laughed. "I know why you're here, I'm not that stupid. You're here because you saw me crying my eyes out, and I left so suddenly and you're dying to know why I was crying and why me and Jake were arguing." Brooke continued to eat the cake.

"You don't have to tell me, I just thought you didn't want to be alone. Have you spoken to Chase yet?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, I didn't call anyone yet, and frankly, I don't want to talk to Chase. I'm so stupid. I never should've hooked up with Chase in the first place."

"Why would you say that?" Lucas actually sounded like he cared.

"Because I'm so messed up. I can't have a relationship without having drama in it."

"Every relationship has drama." Lucas put in.

"I'm just so damaged. I'm going to be single for the rest of my life." Brooke started crying again.

Lucas was really sad for her. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened between you and Jake?"

"What do you wanna know?" Brooke choked out.

"_How _you and Jake happened. How did it start? And what lead to this?" Lucas said.

Brooke took a deep breath, and cleared her throat. "Me and Jake met on my eighteenth birthday. We met on the beach, and we just hung out everyday that summer." She started. "He was my first real boyfriend, but then he had to leave. He promised he'd come back though." Brooke sighed. "3 years later, it was Peyton's party, and I saw the last person I thought I'd see: Jake. I went up to him, and asked what he was doing here, then Peyton came along, and said that that was her boyfriend. I spent the next two years playing the best cousin; never mentioning my history with her boyfriend." Brooke chuckled to herself. "I guess I was waiting for my chance to remind him of all those years ago." Brooke then sighed. "Then the car crash happened. The police told us she was dead, there were no bodies, the only one was a burnt body they couldn't identify, and assumed it was Peyton because of the ring the bracelet that was left behind. Me and Jake finally had the chance I was waiting for. We were happy together…I actually thought that this was the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. I thought we'd end up together. But I saw Peyton at the countryside…I touched her, I spoke to her, and then I knew it was over. I asked Jake what would happen to us, and he told me Peyton was already a memory, that I was his future. He promised me he was never going to leave me, until he saw her with his own eyes. He called me a jealous wife," Brooke laughed, trying to choke back tears. "Then he said he never loved me." Brooke paused, drying her tear-stained eyes. "I thought that I could get over him. I thought being with Chase proved that I was finished with Jake. But yesterday proved I wasn't. Yesterday showed me that Jake still held power over me, that he could hurt me. And here I am, crying over him like months ago. I should be over him, but I'm not. I can't seem to let him go."

"I'm sorry." Lucas said, now realizing how much hurt she's endured in just a few months. "Peyton doesn't know about any of this?" he asked.

Brooke shook her head. "She has no clue. I think she knows something was up, but doesn't know that we were together. I don't want to her know. She's going to hate me."

"She'll hate you if she finds out and realizes that her cousin didn't tell her." Lucas told her.

Brooke stared into space, "She'll hate me either way." She didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Anyways, how are you and my cousin? She love you yet?" Brooke chuckled.

Lucas kept a serious expression, "I think I'm done."

Brooke stared at shocked, "Done? Why?"

"She's going back to Jake."

"You don't know that." Brooke tried to comfort him.

"I do know that. I was fooling with myself. Peyton's going to stay with Jake because he's safe. She knows what she has with him, and from the time I've known Peyton, she sticks to what she knows." Lucas told her. "I guess we both can't have what we want."

Brooke laughed, "Tell me about it."

It was quiet for awhile, "So what you going to tell Chase?"

The question caught her off-guard. She didn't even think about telling Chase anything, but she had to. She couldn't keep him in the dark. She couldn't just avoid him. "I guess I have to tell him the truth."

"Which is…?" Lucas trailed off.

Brooke took in a deep breath, "I'm not ready to be in another relationship. That Jake broke me," she smiled. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not fixed yet. Before I can move forward in a relationship, I have to be able to be alone first. And I'm going to beg for his forgiveness." Brooke laughed.

"I don't think you'd have to." Lucas said. "It's Jake who should be begging for forgiveness."

Brooke touched the top of his hand, "Peyton's my cousin, and I stand by her decisions no matter what – even if I don't agree with them. But if it makes you feel better, you should be the one she's with, not Jake. I truly believe that." Brooke smiled at him.


	27. Chapter 27

Dear all my readers,

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm right now in the process of writing, and let me tell you, there is a lot of drama to come: between Brooke and Jake, Jake and Peyton, Jake and Lucas, and so much more. There's heartbreak, and heartache, but there is always room for love. Just keep continuing to read because this story is far from being over, there's just so many ideas in my head, and I'm having so much inspiration right now. So please stay tuned, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story.

The Rose254


	28. indpendence

_**Chapter 28: Independence Day**_

Brooke stayed home the rest of the week, avoiding everything, and everyone. She dodged everyone's calls; didn't even bother looking out the window when someone knocked on her door. She needed alone time…but being alone was getting old. She couldn't ignore everyone forever, she had to stop sometime. So the Saturday after arriving home – exactly a week and a half after she arrived from the 'great' getaway – she would stop ignoring the outside world.

Her doorbell rang, and she forced her body to answer it. But seeing who it was, she regretted ever answering the door.

"Hey," the familiar face said, holding flowers.

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair, "Hey." She choked out.

"I tried calling…for days," she chuckled nervously.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't really feel like talking to anyone." She moved to the side to allow him in her house. She wasn't just dodging the outside world; she was trying her hardest to avoid this particular conversation with this particular man. But there was no point to keep delaying the inevitable. The hardest thing was that the time she spent alone, she was trying to figure out what to say, but in the 10 days of thinking, nothing came to mind. She took a deep breath, and hoped the words would just come to her.

"How are you?" Chase asked.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "A mess," she laughed looking around her living room that was covered with junk.

"Since you weren't picking up my calls, I figured you were still out, but then I called Peyton. She said you arrived over a week ago. What's wrong?" He said in a soothing and understanding voice.

Brooke was quiet for a really long time. "The whole trip was a waste. I never should've gone. Things were said that can't be taken back, hurtful things…truthful things."

"I'm really sorry Brooke. I'm trying to understand, but you're not making any sense." Chase smiled.

Brooke's eyes began filling with tears. "I really hate to do this to you; after everything that you've given me, after being so patient with me, and understanding. But this…isn't working."

"What isn't working?"

"You and me, us." Brooke completed.

"Brooke, what happened on the three days you were gone? What made things this way? Was it Jake?"

Brooke started pacing the room, and sighed. "Partly, but it's mostly me. Me and Jake had an argument…"

"Great," he said sarcastically, "I told him to stay away from you."

"Chase, don't blame all of this on Jake. This is my fault. I thought I could go on with life, and just move on from my past. But I was fooling myself. I can't just say I changed, and pretend I did. I thought you fixed me, but I'm not fixed. I'm so far from being fixed. I knew that, but I was afraid to admit it because that meant that I was still broken." Brooke stated with her back toward him.

Chase walked to her front, and put his hand on her cheek. "It's going to be okay."

Brooke pushed his hand away. "Stop being so nice, please." Brooke sobbed. "I don't deserve it. I thought that if I just went along with it, I was the only one getting hurt, but now I'm hurting you, and you don't deserve that."

Chase nodded. "To be honest, I knew you weren't 'fixed.' I'm so incapable of fixing things, Brooke. But it's okay to admit that you're hurting, because that means that someone can heal you. It doesn't have to be the end, Brooke."

"Yeah it does. Before I'm going to be okay in a relationship, I have to be okay by myself. Just please don't make it harder than it already is."

Chase nodded, "I'll give you as much space as you want. But I want you to know something: I'm here Brooke. I'm not going anywhere." He put the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen counter, before exiting her house.

Brooke went to retrieve the flowers, and took the card.

_Brooke,_

_Anytime you need anything, or anyone; you can count on me. I'll be your rock, like you are mine._

_Love,_

_Chase._

She laughed, but with tears in her eyes. Maybe it was good: time alone. Time to really understand how she's feeling, to understand her emotions; to really take the time and find out what she wants: from Chase, and from Jake. After Chase left, she went to take a long bath. She lit candles, and turned on soothing music, and rested her head on the bathtub rim. She took deep breaths, and just let the rest of the world disappear.

When she opened her eyes, the doorbell was ringing continuously. She stepped out of the bathtub, and covered her body with her silk bathrobe. She took a towel, and brought it with her, drying her hair. She opened the door, and it was her mother. "Brooke, what the hell. I need to talk to you." Nina pushed her daughter out of the way, and entered the house.

"Hello to you too, mother." Brooke said, shutting the door. "What is it?"

"Where have you been? Why weren't you answering the door?" Nina asked out of breath.

"I was trying to take a relaxing bath," she said, emphasizing the word 'trying.' "Mother, what is it that you came here for?"

"We need to go out. I need a drink." Nina said.

"Mother, I have drinks here." Brooke said.

Nina stood up, "No, I need to go out. Meet some boys."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "You're married."

"Phil is doing something; he's never calling me anymore. He comes home in the middle of the night, and comes home smelling like perfume. He never wants to talk about anything, and is so defensive. He always tries to find an excuse to go back to work. I think he's cheating on me with his secretary." Nina explained.

"Mother that is so cliché. I'm sure you're just being paranoid." Brooke said.

"Listen to me; I don't care if I am paranoid. I need to drink."

"Okay, let me just get dressed." Brooke said, walking up her stairs. She needed a break too. Maybe getting a few drinks with her mother is exactly what she needed.

They went to the 'Cellar,' the local nightclub and bar. Brooke tried to slow her mother down, but after one drink would disappear, another would appear. Brooke wasn't in the mood for getting drunk tonight.

------

Jake and Peyton were walking along the river. She was staring at all the happy couples; remembering how happy _they _were together. They sat down at a table. "How was your day?" Peyton asked him.

Jake shrugged.

Peyton scoffed at his silence, "Well I had a horrible day, thanks for asking," she said under her breath.

"What?" Jake asked.

Peyton didn't answer. A little over a week ago, they agreed they were going to give their relationship another chance; and now it seemed like nothing changed. Peyton continued to look at the glimmering lights along the river. It reminded her of their first date. "Remember the night you took me out for the first time? The music, and the lights; everything just looked so perfect." Peyton smiled at the fantastic memory.

"Yeah, you looked even more beautiful." Jake replied, smiling back at her. But suddenly his phone rang, and it ruined the moment.

"Jake, just ignore it. Let's have dinner." Peyton said.

"It'll just take a minute. Excuse me." Jake stood up, and stepped to the side.

Peyton exhaled. She leaned back on her chair, and after awhile, when Jake didn't come back, she grabbed her jacket and bag, and started to walk away, but stopped when Jake grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out of here," Peyton stated. "I think _Karen's_ is still open. I'll pick something up." Peyton told him.

"What are you talking about? We were supposed to have dinner together." Jake reminded her.

"Yeah, that was the plan. Until that," she pointed to his phone, "…happened."

"So, I take a phone call about work, and you decide to just leave? What's wrong with you?" Jake asked confused.

"No Jake, what's wrong with _you_? This was our first try to start over, and you decide to spend it thinking about work." Peyton explained.

"I took a phone call," Jake defended.

"About work." Peyton shot back. She spun around, and walked away.

"Yeah, just walk away; Walk away and go to Lucas. I bet he's waiting for you." Jake yelled to her.

Peyton stopped, and walked back to him. "Wow, I didn't know you could sink that low; to bring him into this."

Jake sighed, "You're the one who slept with him. So I guess you brought him into this." Jake told her.

"Do you even know why I slept with Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Because I was 'drifting' away." Jake said, not caring.

"Okay, now I know you don't know why."

"Then why?" Jake asked.

Peyton took a deep breath, and pulled her hair behind her ears. "The night I slept with Lucas was the night you told me you stopped loving me. It was the same night me and Brooke had an argument about _you_. I lost the two people I loved most in my life. And Lucas was there. _He_ told me he loved me; that I can count on him for anything; that no matter what, I could go to him with whatever problem I had; he told me he'd be there for me anytime I needed someone." Peyton sighed. "I thought we were over, Jake. And I couldn't go to Brooke because she was so angry with me, and only God knows why; so I had nobody…except for Lucas. I found comfort in him when I had nothing left. For one night, it seemed everything was going to be okay again."

"So then why not go to Luke now?" Jake asked coldly. "Did he dump you?"

"Actually he did. He dumped me after I told him I was giving _us_ another chance; after I told him _I_ still loved _you._" Peyton concluded walking away.

Jake stood there watching yet another girl in his life walk away. Why did he have to do that? First he did it with Brooke, and now Peyton. He needed to get it of his mind. He went straight to the bar.

-------

It was a quarter after one, and Brooke was extremely exhausted. She grabbed her mother by the shoulders, and made her stare her in the eye. "Mother, that's enough. I need to go to the bathroom. Stay here, and don't move." Nina absent-mindedly nodded. Brooke went to the bartender, Chris. They've known each other for a long time, since her and Haley began partying together. "Hey Chris!" She yelled over the loud music. "Can you watch my mother for a while? I'm gonna be right back. Don't give her another drink. Thanks."

She came back, and put Nina's arm over her shoulder, and started dragging her out of the bar. She paused when she saw Jake, but quickly resumed, except Nina stopped her daughter. "Look who it is." Nina said.

"Mother, let's just go home." Brooke said, trying to pull her mother along.

"No, baby. This is the man who broke my baby girl's heart. You may be fine with that, but I'm not." Nina slurred her words. "You think you can just hurt my daughter, and get away with it?" Nina started laughing.

"Mother, enough. Come on." Brooke said.

"Brooke, stop defending him. I know men like you," she said to Jake. "Men who think they can control any women with their good looks, and their empty promises. But let me tell you one thing: those are the men who end up alone. _You_ will end up alone. And that all on you."

Brooke avoided eye contact with Jake. She grabbed her mother, "Mother, let's go home. Come on, he's not even worth it." Brooke dragged her mother home.

-------

Jake arrived home, and he looked absolutely horrible. Jake's mother went to him. "Jake Jagielski, where have you been?!"

"Leave me alone, mom!" Jake said angrily.

"Jake, come back here." Jennifer ordered her son.

"You know what mom! Come talk to me when you decide to act like a real mother!" Jake continued to go upstairs to his room.

--------

Brooke let her mother sleep on her bed. Nina woke up and Brooke handed her a cup of coffee. "Morning mom," Brooke whispered. She kept the shades down; Brooke knew way too well how being hung over felt.

"Morning darling," Nina choked out.

Brooke handed her mother a pair of sunglasses. Nina put them on. "I've never seen you drink like that." Brooke laughed.

"Is that why I feel terrible? I'm hung over?" Nina asked.

Brooke chuckled, "Pretty much. You gave a whole other definition to 'letting loose'"

Nina smiled, "You didn't drink?"

Brooke shook her head. "We needed a sober person to drive home."

Nina's face got serious, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Brooke shrugged. "For once, I didn't feel the need to get drunk, and get lost. I guess my reality was better off than drifting away." Brooke paused. "By the way, thanks mom…about what you said to Jake."

Nina put her hand on Brooke's cheek. "Sweetie, anytime. I know how you much loved him, and I know much he hurt you. No Davis should go through that pain."

Brooke smiled happily, "I love you, mother."

In a motherly tone, Nina replied, "I love you too."

-------------

Jake woke up and found Peyton in his room cleaning up. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me. She was worried about you. I guess you haven't told your mom about us with the night of getting drunk you had." Peyton said.

"Don't start Peyton," Jake threatened.

"Well if you don't want me here, then I'll just go. I'm in no mood for your attitude, especially after last night." She said, getting her stuff.

"Peyton wait," and she reluctantly obeyed. "I'm sorry…about everything. There's just a lot going on right now." Jake said.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, "What am I supposed to do about that?" She replied coldly.

Jake sat on his bed, and his eyes were being filled with his tears. "Do you know what it feels like to lose a part of yourself, and you feel like you can't get it back no matter what?"

Peyton sat beside him, "Jake, I had amnesia for months. I think I know more than you about it." She teased.

"My life has gone so off course, and I just feel so lost. When you left, a part of me died. There was this hole in my heart that hurt me so much, and it seemed like I was in darkness. But them someone helped me get through it. They just kept telling me that you wouldn't want me to do this to myself, that you'd want me to move on. So I started taking baby steps to creating a new life. But once I thought I was going to be okay again, it's like you magically appeared." Peyton looked down, feeling bad about how she hurt him. "I thought I could just adjust y'know. Like fit you into my new life, but you just kept wanting to continuing the past, and act like you never left. It was hard to do just that: continue living in the past because so many things have happened. I guess that's why I was pushing you away: to stop living in the past." Jake paused for a second, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry about last night; about everything I said to you. I know it was me who drove you into his arms; it was me who made you fall in love with him. I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

Peyton nodded, "its okay. I probably should've been stronger and not have slept with him. I should go."

Jake walked her to the door downstairs, "So what happens now?"

"We take baby steps," she laughed.

"You probably hate me now, don't you?"

"I don't hate you; I just hate what you do sometimes. Jake, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." Peyton left.

**A/N: Hey readers! Don't let this chapter fool you. Jake and Peyton can't just get back together just like that. There is way more to come. Stay Tuned. Please Review. Thanks!**


	29. regrets

_**Chapter 29: Regrets**_

As much as Brooke loved having her mother around, Nina needed to go back to her husband. Brooke called Phil, her step-father, and he came to pick her up. "Hey," Brooke said quietly, "she's in here." Brooke lead him to the living room, where her mom was having lunch. "Mother, someone's here for you"

Nina's jaw dropped when she saw her husband, "You called him? Brooke!"

"Mother, calm down. It's time for you to go home."

"You don't want me here?"

"Of course I want you here, mother. But not all the time." Brooke smiled. "Mother, just hear him out." Brooke walked out of the room, but stayed close to hear how it was going. There was so much yelling at each other, that it felt like she was referee in a battle. She went into the poolroom, and just sat down and starting a magazine. The battle was getting boring.

But once the yelling stopped, Brooke went back; making sure everyone was still okay.

"What do you want from me?" Phil asked.

"I want my husband back. I want someone to love me back, and who wants to spend time with me, and who wants to be with me."

"I do want to be with you, I married you, didn't I?" Phil snapped back. He took a deep breath and went close to his wife. "Honey, I do want to be with you. We have something special between us, and why would I want to throw that away? You are my life now, and without you, I am nothing. Don't throw us away." He said.

Brooke's eyes started to water. What her step-father said to her mother was so beautiful. Nina didn't know what to say, her eyes caught Brooke's, and Nina just stared at her daughter.

Brooke smiled, and wiped her eyes. She nodded her head, and turned around.

Nina looked back at Phil, and she smiled, "I love you." He kissed her.

Why couldn't Brooke find a love like that?

-----

Peyton needed to go out of town for business. Jake didn't know where their relationship stood, or even if there was a relationship. They weren't specific about the details, but after their talk, it seemed like they were getting past their 'past.'

Peyton called him almost everyday, and they spent hours on the phone together. It seemed as if he was beginning to love her again; maybe not in the same way as Brooke, but it was a step in the right direction.

Jake was on his way home, when he bumped into Lucas. Since spending time and talking to Peyton, he started feeling hatred towards him.

"Sorry, man." Lucas said.

Jake didn't bother to answer.

"Have you spoken to Peyton lately?" He asked.

Jake stared at him coldly. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's just I haven't spoken to her in awhile. I wanna know how she is." Lucas said innocently.

"Yeah, we've spoken…a lot. And she told me everything. About the two of you, and that night." Jake replied angrily. "Anything you wanna say?"

"Like what?" Lucas said.

"Oh, I don't know. Like sorry you slept with my girlfriend." Jake said enraged.

"I could," Lucas responded. "But I don't like saying things I don't mean." Jake punched him. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Lucas said loudly. "What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you some lies? Fine: I regret ever sleeping with Peyton. I regret everything that happened; I have absolutely no feelings for her. I don't love her." Lucas lied. Jake punched him again, and Lucas' lip started to bleed. "You know what Jake, you can keep punching me, and I won't even punch you back. But fighting me isn't gonna make me go away. It's not going to make me stop having these feelings for her. I love her Jake; and I think she feels the same. No punches and no blood shed is going to change that."

Jake walked away angry, but he didn't go to the direction where he lived. He went the opposite. He was so angry: at Lucas, Peyton, and especially himself. He just wanted to do something he knew he was going to regret. And he went to the person who could make that possible.

He knocked on her door repeatedly, until he saw her face.

"Jake!" She said in shock. It has been 4 weeks since their last encounter in the bar.

Jake let himself in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked infuriated, after all the past events came flooding back. That's what she hated most about Jake. She couldn't stare at his face without having all the horrible memories come back.

Jake didn't answer. He just stared at her with hungry eyes. He walked right into her, pressing his lips against hers.

Brooke pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?!" Brooke yelled at him, walking away. Jake wasn't going to give up. He chased Brooke, and pulled her to him, kissing her again with more force. He cupped her face with his hands, but Brooke continued to push away. But when he wasn't letting her go, Brooke gave up.

She's waited for this particular moment; to feel his lips moving with hers; his hands exploring her body, pulling her closer every time he felt she was too far away.

The entered the bedroom and their lips parted, but soon found each other again. Jake laid her back gently on the bed, and let his arms support him above her.

Brooke was panting, "Why are you doing this?" She asked. But Jake didn't respond. Instead he looked deeply into her eyes, and smiled. He leaned in, and kissed her again. Brooke knew she wasn't strong to stop this…to end this. She was prepared to deal with all the consequences of her actions, just to have one night to be with him. They ended up spending the night together.

----

In the morning, Brooke woke up next to a sleeping Jake. She didn't regret anything that happened, and that was what got her angry; after everything he did to her: all the hurt he caused her, she didn't regret spending the night together. She slowly and quietly got out of the bed and took a shower in the bathroom down the hall. Right after, she snuck out of her house, assuming he wouldn't be there when she got back.

When Jake woke up, he did to an empty bed. He came here for something to regret, and it gave him the opposite outcome. He went to take a shower, and then went downstairs, searching for Brooke in her house. But he didn't find her anywhere.

It was late in the evening when Brooke opened the door. She dropped her stuff in her living room, and went to her bedroom. The bed as neatly done, leaving no trace of what happened her the night before.

She made back downstairs, and found Jake in her den. "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be gone by now." Brooke said quietly, leaving a beg distance between them.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jake told her.

Brooke took a deep breath. "What did you want to say? You want to say that you're sorry? That this was a mistake? I kind of expected it," her lip quivered. "Knowing hoe we always ended up, I can always expect disappointment and regret from you." Brooke shut her eyes as tears fell from her eyes.

Jake sighed. "I came here looking for something to regret; something that I knew would make me so angry with myself. But the moment I kissed you, all my reasons for being here just flew out the window." He looked at Brooke at the corner of his eye, and saw her crying. "This morning, when I woke up, my first instinct was to just run off and leave. But something in me kept me from leaving, and I've just been sitting here, wondering what that could be. And that it was you. I couldn't leave because of you." Jake walked to her, but Brooke was still hesitant. She backed away, but stopped moving when all Jake would do was follow. "I love you, Brooke." Brooke couldn't meet his eyes. "I've always loved you, and I was so stupid to have let you go." Brooke stared at him with sad eyes. "Kissing made me realize how much I love you, now that I know what life is like without you. I made a mistake by not choosing you." He placed his hand on her cheek, and wiped away all the tears. "I wanna be with you, Brooke Davis. I wanna love you. You're the only one in my heart. I'm just so sorry it took me so long to say it to you."

She placed her head against his chest, and he held her body close to his. He hasn't felt this complete in the longest time.


	30. Demands

_**Chapter 30: Demands**_

Once Jake left, Brooke called Haley, and Haley arrived after a couple of minutes. "Okay, Brooke. What the hell is going on? Your phone call sounded cryptic." Haley asked concerned.

Brooke was standing by the window, staring out. But she quickly turned to face Haley, "I slept with Jake." Brooke said flatly.

Haley fell on the sofa. "Wow that was direct." She was shocked. She shook her head in confusion. "Okay, hold on for a minute; did you just say you slept with Jake?"

Brooke took a deep breath, and nodded. She went to sit beside Haley, and put her head on her lap.

"Brooke, what happened? The last time I spoke to you, you said you were going to try to be independent. And now you're telling me you slept with the guy who broke your heart not once, not twice, but three times." Haley said in a disappointed tone.

"It's not like I had a best friend to help me. I couldn't talk to Peyton, and you weren't here. So yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." Brooke snapped back.

"Point taken, why don't you just tell me what happened?" Haley said.

Brooke sighed, "He came over, and one thing led to another, and…I couldn't…I just couldn't stop him. I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't let me go."

"Or maybe you didn't want him to," Haley suggested. Brooke glared at her. "Sorry, continue…"

"Bt the morning after, I left. I didn't want to face him; I didn't want to give him the chance to say that everything was a mistake, so I left. But when I came back, hours after, he was waiting for me. He told me everything was a mistake: choosing Peyton, leaving me. It was everything I've been waiting for." Brooke explained.

"And you believed him?" Haley said.

Brooke sat up, "Okay, that is not fair!" Brooke pulled her hair behind her ears. "Haley, I've been in love with this guy since I can remember. Okay, when he left me for my cousin, it broke my heart. Haley you have to admit, when I'm with him, I'm the happiest I've ever been." Haley nodded in agreement. "So why can't you let me be happy?"

"Of course, but Brooke, I've seen you when you're with him. You're the happiest I've ever seen you, but you're also miserable." Brooke looked away. "He's hurt you so many times in the past, how can you be sure that he won't hurt you again?"

"That's the point isn't it? I'm not sure if he'll hurt me again, but isn't it worth it? I've seen you and Nathan, you guys don't have the perfect marriage, but you guys fight for it everyday, and the fight is worth it, right? We love each other, isn't that the most important thing in a relationship?" Brooke debated.

Haley looked at her friend, "Not always. Yeah, loving each other is a key part, but listening to you right now, it doesn't sound like you're arguing with me, as much as if you're arguing with yourself. It's like you're trying so hard to make yourself believe it."

Brooke took a deep breath, "I love Jake with all my heart. And yeah, okay I am trying to convince myself because I do agree with you. But what I'm trying to prove is that wouldn't love be worth the fight? I've been trying so hard to move on from Jake, and you've seen me. But nothing is working. Okay, as much as I try to move on, something always pushes us together. Maybe we're fighting with ourselves, thinking that we don't belong together."

"Brooke, I'm not going to tell you what to do. If you want to be with Jake, go be with him, and whatever you decide, I'll support you on it. But that doesn't mean that I agree with you. And I'm going to be there for you when he breaks your heart, and trust me Brooke, I know guys like this. He will….again."

Since Peyton was still away, it gave time for Brooke and Jake to have some time alone. They spend every walking moment together, just doing what couples do.

Peyton came back a couple of days later, and invited Brooke and Jake over for dinner.

Brooke was quiet the whole meal, and avoided eye contact from both of them. Jake said that they would tell Peyton together, once she came back, but Brooke hesitated. She was afraid that her cousin would hate her, but not only that. The words Haley said to her kept replaying in her mind: _'I'm going to be there for you when he breaks your heart…he will…again.' _ Brooke knew deep down that the words Haley said had some truth in them: Jake always found a way to hurt her – maybe not intentionally – but still hurt her. And telling Peyton would make everything so real, that she didn't know if she was ready. The question wasn't whether or not she loved him, because she did. It was whether or not her heart could take the pain again.

Peyton noticed her cousin's distraught expression. "Brooke, is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Brooke replied distracted.

"You haven't said a word all night. Is something bothering you?" Peyton took a bite of her entrée.

"Um…" She sighed, trying to come with the right words.

"What Brooke means is…" Jake cut in, and Brooke's eyes flashed towards his.

"You know what's wrong with Brooke?" Peyton asked confused.

Jake stammered, "Brooke means that…well…what Brooke is trying to say is that….It's just Brooke and I are…"

Here was the moment of truth; but Brooke wasn't near of being ready, "Jake and I are finally friends." Brooke concluded, forcing herself to smile.

"That's great," Peyton said happily.

Brooke nodded, and quickly looked down. She could his eyes on her, but couldn't get herself to stare back. "Uh…I'm going to go get the dessert." Brooke stood up, and walked toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to go get another bottle of wine," Jake followed her to the kitchen. "Brooke, why did you so that, I was about to tell her."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just not sure if right now is the right time to tell her. I mean she just got home, and she must be exhausted."

"Jake pulled her in close, "the right time for her, or you?"

Brooke looked away. "Can we just wait for a few days?" Brooke pleaded.

"Okay, fine. We'll wait." He kissed her forehead. "Come on, we shouldn't let her wait any longer." Brooke brought the dessert, and Jake took another glass of wine.

A few days later, Brooke and Jake were sitting on the beach, wrapped in each other's arms, before meeting with Peyton at the restaurant. Jake was playing with her slender fingers. "Maybe we should go. We don't want to keep Peyton waiting." Brooke suggested.

"You know, there is a solution to this problem. We don't have to keep her waiting. We could tell her the truth," Jake said.

"Oh, but isn't sneaking around more fun?" Brooke teased.

Jake stared at her, with disagreeing eyes.

"Don't worry, Jake. We'll tell her soon. I promise/"

"Okay, let's go." He smiled at her, and helped her up.

Peyton wasn't there yet, so they decided to wait by the bar. They were drinking and laughing together. But what they didn't know was that they had someone staring at them, watching their every move. It was Jennifer Jagielski. She was having lunch with a couple of her friends, when her gaze caught sight of her son and someone she hated. She watched as Jake would touch her hand, put his hand on her knee, as he would brush her hair away from her face. And she also watched as Peyton arrived, and they quickly separated from each other. She took a deep breath to keep her head from exploding.

That night, Jake arrived home, and Jennifer was waiting for him with her arms crossed. "And where were you tonight?" Jennifer asked.

"Hello to you too." Jake said sarcastically.

"Stop with the pleasantries, and stop walking away from me." Jennifer ordered.

Jake stopped and faced her with an exhausted expression. "What did I do now?"

"How's your girlfriend, Peyton?" She paused, "Or should I say your girlfriend, Brooke?" She glared at her son, and Jake stood there, without anything to say. "I saw you two at the restaurant. Jake what the hell are you doing with Brooke?! What are you doing when things with you and Peyton are just getting back to normal?"

"Ma, don't stand there, and tell me you know anything about me and Peyton, let alone what normal is." Jake snapped at her.

"Son I know you better than yourself. I'm your mother."

"My mother?" He began to laugh. "Is that what you like to call yourself? Okay, well then _mother,_ you know that I'm in love with Brooke, and not Peyton; That I've been in love with Brooke for as long as I can remember; mother, you'd know that I've been miserable with Peyton; that every time I'm with Peyton, I wish I was with Brooke. Did you know any of that, mother?" He yelled.

"Jake you don't know what love is."

"I know more about it than you do." He shot back at her.

Jennifer grew tears of anger, "If you stay with Brooke, you're making the biggest mistake of your life."

"You're wrong. The biggest mistake of my life was actually listening to you, and choosing Peyton over Brooke!" Jake took a deep breath. "Ma, I refuse to end up like you: alone and miserable my whole life. I'm not going to end up like you, because I hate the mother you've become!" Jake stormed into his room, and slammed his door shut.

Jake left his mother alone and miserable in his living room. Jennifer went into her room, and shut the door. She poured whiskey into a glass, and drank from it. She drank glass after glass, crying. It was true about what Jake said: Jennifer had alienated everyone in her life, she caused everybody to leave in her life, and now her son was going to leave her.

But then it occurred to her: no one could leave her if she was gone. Her eyes caught sight of a letter opener on her nightstand. She took into her shaky hands, and lifted her sleeve. She felt the cold blade against her skin. Her eyes started to tear as she felt the gland dig in deeper. It wasn't long until blood started to gush out. But she wasn't crying because of the pain. To be honest, she felt no pain.

She was so broken that there wasn't any feeling left in her.

A few hours later, a maid went into Jennifer's room, and found her lying on the floor unconscious. Out of horror, she screamed Jennifer's son's name. "Mr. Jagielski! Mr. Jagielski!"

Jake came running, and saw his mother on the floor helpless. He rushed by her side, "Call 911! Please Hurry!" He yelled in desperation.

The ambulance arrived shortly, and rushed them to the hospital. The first person he called was Brooke.

Brooke got to the hospital, and ran to Jake. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for coming," he said quietly.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Brooke was genuinely concerned.

"The doctors say she's going to be fine. They have her on 24-hour watch." They sat down beside each together, and Brooke held his hand. " We were fighting…and she tried to take her own life." Jake sobbed.

Brooke grabbed his face, and put her hand on his cheek. "Jake this isn't your fault."

"Brooke, we were fighting."

"Listen to me. This isn't your fault. Jake, you aren't responsible for your mother's actions. You may have fought before it happened, but you're not the one who held the blade. You can't blame yourself. Just he thankful she's still here." Brooke leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Thank you." Jake said.

Brooke smiled sweetly. "That's what I'm here for."

The doctor came, "Jagielski?" Jake and Brooke stood up. "Your mother's okay. She's awake, so you can go see her."

"Thanks." Jake faced Brooke.

"Go see her. It's okay. Call me later?" Brooke said.

Jake nodded. He kissed her, and waited for her to go to the elevator.

He opened her door, and went to sit beside her bed. He held her hand.

Jennifer looked in his direction.

"Hey, you're awake." Jake sounded thankful.

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer answered back in a nasty tone.

"The doctors say you're going to be just fine. They want to keep you in 24-hour watch." He informed her.

Jennifer couldn't stare at her son.

"Mom, I have to ask. Were you trying to kill yourself?"

She started to laugh. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? No one telling you who you should love…what you should do."

"Ma, I'd never want that. And I'm sorry you feel that way, that I'd just throw you out of my life. I'm sorry for our argument earlier. I didn't mean what I said." Jake said.

"Of course you meant it. You don't love me anymore."

"Mom, I'm always going to love you. No matter how angry I get, I will always love you. And I'm going to do anything to make you happy."

"Then marry Peyton." Jake backed away from his mother. "Nothing will make me more happier if you propose to Peyton."

"Mom, have you heard a word I said? I don't want to be with Peyton, I want to marry Brooke." Jake was infuriated.

"Jake, if you love me, you'll marry Peyton." Jennifer insisted.


	31. apologies no forgiveness

_**Chapter 31: Apologies…No Forgiveness**_

_**A/N: **_** I have a feeling people are not going to like this chapter, considering the plot it is about to form. But please continue reading, and I promise it will get better.**

Jake brought his mother home from the hospital a couple of days later, and avoided any contact with Brooke. It was hard enough looking at his mother after her ridiculous demand, but to see Brooke, and have his mother's words scream at him was just unbearable.

How could he do what his mother asked, it was absolutely impossible.

It was Tuesday, and it was the day of Jake's 25th birthday party, which his mother has been planning for al week. He wasn't looking forward to it, because Brooke and Peyton were going to be there.

He was in his room, getting ready putting on a suit. His mother came knocking on his door. "Hey, honey. You almost ready? The guests are already arriving." Jennifer informed him.

"Yeah, I just have to put on my tie." Jake told her.

"I have a present for you," Jennifer handed him a little black box.

Jake sighed, "Mom, what the hell is this?"

"Open it," she ordered him. "And there's a note in there for you." Jennifer heard a doorbell, and so she left her son's room.

Jake sat on the bed, and saw the note stuck to the bottom of the box:

'_Remember your promise_

_Love, mom'_

He couldn't believe it. Not only did his mom want him to propose to a girl he didn't love, she wanted him to do it tonight; with everyone there watching him.

"Jake! Peyton and Brooke are here. Come down!" Jennifer called for him.

Jake slipped it into his pocket, and left his room. He was downstairs, and saw Brooke and Peyton inside the foyer. His heart began to race.

Peyton was the first to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy birthday." She said sweetly.

Brooke stepped in front of him, and pulled him into a hug. She had a huge smile on her face. "Happy birthday," she whispered in his ear. "Can we talk?" Brooke said quietly.

Jake nodded, and as Peyton went into the dining room, and took her seat, Brooke and Jake went into the empty balcony. "What's going on?" Jake asked.

"We should tell her tonight." Brooke said. "We should tell Peyton tonight, I mean it could part of your birthday present: not lying to Peyton anymore, and we can finally go public." Brooke explained. "We shouldn't wait any longer." Brooke concluded.

Jake couldn't say anything. He started to sweat.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed." Brooke said.

"I'm fine. Let's go back in there." Jake guided her into the dining room.

It was the middle of dinner, and Jake, Peyton, and Brooke were all at the same table. Jake looked over to his mom, and she nodded her head, informing him that she wanted it done now. Jake looked away, and excused himself from the table.

Brooke noticed his expression on his face, and followed him, saying she needed to use the lady's room. She followed him to his room, and knocked on his door. "Jake?" She called out quietly.

Jake stepped out of the bathroom, and started pacing his room. "I can't do it." He said over and over.

"Jake, what's wrong? You can't do what?" Brooke asked him.

Jake walked to her, and held her hands, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He said.

Brooke started getting uncomfortable, "Sorry for what?"

"Do you love me?" Jake asked.

"Okay, Jake. What is the matter with you? You're starting to scare me."

"Please, just say that you love me," Jake ordered.

"Jake, you know that I love you." Brooke answered him.

Jake pulled her into a kiss, and hugged her so tightly.

"Jake, what is the matter with you?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I hope you can forgive me." Jake said, leaving his room.

"Jake!" Brooke called after him. She stood in his room for a minute, and thought of why he kept saying 'sorry' over and over. She was scared of what Jake was about to do. She left his room, and went back downstairs.

She took her seat, and saw that Jake was up on the stage.

"Can Peyton Sawyer come join me up here?" All eyes were on the two of them. Brooke stared at them with questioning eyes. Peyton joined him, and Jake took her hands. "Everyone here knows that Peyton almost died about a year ago." He started. "And almost losing Peyton made me realize how much I love her." Jake paused, and looked over at his mother who was smiling. "When she came back to me, I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to her, and that I would never let her go." He bent down on one knee, and took the ring box out of his pocket.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh my god," Peyton said quietly.

"I want everyone here to see how much I love Peyton Sawyer." He took a deep breath. "Peyton Sawyer, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jake asked her.

Brooke started to hyperventilate. She began crying, fearing her cousin's answer.

"Yes!" Peyton said excitedly. Jake slipped the ring over her finger.

Brooke suddenly felt nauseous. She stood up, and walked out. Jake saw her leaving. Brooke ran outside, and felt on his patio. She grabbed hold of a post, and started to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't hear, or speak. All she could do was cry. How could he do this to her…again? Why did she have to be in love him? She was so stupid.

The cold breeze brought her back to life. She heard footsteps, and quickly stood up. She didn't want anyone to see her like this…she didn't want anyone to see her so out of control. She grabbed her dress, and started walking away quickly. But the arm who grabber her stopped her. "Brooke, wait please."

She knew that voice anywhere. She got out of his grip, and slapped him across the face. "Stay the hell away from me Jake Jagielski!" She yelled at him.

"Brooke, please. Let me explain." Jake pleaded with her.

"Don't ever talk to me, touch me, or even look at me EVER AGAIN!" Brooke slapped him again, and started running.

She ran, despite she was in 3 inch heels, and was in the middle of nowhere. She didn't care she was running on the side of the highway, in her strapless yellow dress. She didn't care she made such a dramatic exit out of the party. At this point she didn't care about anything; she wouldn't even care if she got run over right at that second, because she wouldn't have to deal with the stabbing pain in her heart.

Her legs grew tired after walking a couple of miles. She fell on the ground, not caring if her dress was getting dirty. She stopped crying at this point, but was still finding it hard to breathe. She took off her white heels, and just sat there, looking at the horizon in front of her. She didn't even know what time it was.

All she could see in her mind was Jake on his knee, slipping the ring on her finger. She could see Peyton's face the moment she became his fiancée.

She realized she's been sitting there for a long time, and so she stood up, and started walking barefoot on the cold concrete road, holding her shoes in her hands.

It was going to be a long walk home.

Chase was driving home from a long out-of-town trip, and saw someone walking along the deserted highway. He stopped his car when he passed the moving figure, and realized it was Brooke once he got out of the car. "Brooke?"

Brooke jumped when she saw him. "Chase, what are you doing here?"

"I'm heading home. Isn't it Jake's birthday today? Shouldn't you be with him now?" Chase asked.

Brooke's eyes started to water as he said his name. She looked away, not wanting him to see her cry.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Chase asked.

Brooke shook her head. "He proposed to her." She sobbed. "He said he lobed me, and then he proposed to her!" She cried out.

Chase looked at her with sincere sympathy. "I'm so sorry. I'll give you a lift home."

Home was the last place she wanted to be. With all the memories there, especially that being the place where they 'got back together.' "I can't go home. I can't go home," she repeated.

Chase understood why. "Okay, come on." Chase put his coat around her bare shoulders, and helped her into the passenger seat of his car. He shut the door, and ran back to the driver seat. He was driving both of them to his house.

By the time they got home, Brooke was asleep in his car. He carried her upstairs, and laid her on a bed in one of his guest rooms. He looked at her tear-stained eyes, and wiped a tear that fell.


	32. Background Information

_**Chapter 32: Background information**_

The next morning, the bright sun woke her up. She woke up inside a unfamiliar bed. She looked around, and realized everything about this room was unfamiliar. She got out of bed, and noticed she was still inside her yellow dress. Then she remembered that the last face she saw was Chase. She walked over to the door, and opened it. She now remembered the Chase's house. She shut her door, and saw that there were clothes on the chair, with a note:

_Morning,_

_Got some extra clothes for you to wear. Hope you feel better._

_Chase._

She smiled when she saw the bouquet of flowers. She went into the washroom, and she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, and her face was tear-stained. She decided to take a shower.

She changed into the plain white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She walked downstairs, and Chase was in the kitchen making brunch; she realized that it was quarter past one.

"Morning! I mean good afternoon," he corrected himself.

Brooke chuckled. "Sorry about this, I didn't mean to intrude." Brooke apologized for him letting her sleep at his house.

"Don't worry, no intrusion, and no apologies needed. Do the clothes fit?"

Brooke nodded, "Thanks."

"Here you go," he handed her a cup of coffee. "One cream, two sugars." He stated.

"Yeah," Brooke laughed at the fact that he knew how she liked her coffee.

They took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Don't worry; I'm not going to ask." He said, giving her her plate.

"Thanks, I guess I'm not ready to talk about it yet." She said.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here." Chase assured her.

Brooke nodded.

------

Chase stayed home, and told Brooke she could stay too if she wanted. Brooke started exploring Chase's house, and found pictures of him with this woman. It was 3:00, and Brooke made it back to his kitchen where he was making some food for Celine's after school snack.

She took a carrot, and ate it. "So I've noticed this woman in your pictures all around the house. Who is she?" Brooke asked.

"Why do you wanna know? You jealous?" He teased.

"No, I was just…"

"Brooke, it's okay. I was joking." He laughed, and Brooke chuckled embarrassed. "She's my wife." He stated. "Or was my wife. She's Celine's mom. She passed away."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said.

"Thanks, but it was a long time ago." He went into his back pocket, and took out a photo out of his wallet. "Here, this is my favourite," it was a picture of Chase with his arm around her.

"She's beautiful," Brooke said, looking at the picture.

"Yeah," Chase agreed.

"How did you guys meet?"

Chase started laughing, "In the beginning, we couldn't stand each other. We both met in high school. I was the bookie, and she was the cheerleader. We both got paired up as lab partners. She made me sick. But then in the middle of the school year, I realized she wasn't that bad. I asked her out, and of course, she stood me up," they both started laughing. "I didn't speak to her for weeks. She apologized a month later. And then she asked me out. So _I_ stood her up. We got into this huge argument, and then we decided to have one date, just to make up for the ones we missed. To make a long story short, we were high school sweethearts, and we went off to college together. She got pregnant, and passed away shortly after giving birth."

Brooke smiled, "So it was like a true fairy tale, huh?"

"I guess you can say that." Chase laughed. But his smile soon faded. "You probably still don't want to talk about it yet, right?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Can I ask what happened?" Chase was very careful with his words.

She took a deep breath, "3 weeks ago, Jake showed up at my door, and we slept together. I expected him to say it was all a mistake, but he didn't. He professed his love me…again." She chuckled at the irony. "I just thought it would be different, you know. He learned from his past mistakes…but I guess he didn't. It's funny though, everyone warned that this would happen, but I didn't listen."

"You can't help who you love." Chase said.

"You can't," she agreed.

"Do you love him?"

Brooke sighed, "That's the part that sucks. I am always going to love him. I mean it's been proven how many times? No matter what I do, or whatever happens, I will always love him. And that's what hurts the most: after being hurt, and left broken, I still love him. How messed up does that sound?"

"If he comes to you tomorrow, and apologizes, and asks you for forgiveness, and asks you to take him back, would you?" Chase asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what I would do. I don't want to, because I don't want to hurt myself again. But then I do want to, because maybe this time will be the time he won't hurt me again. A part of my heart will always belong to him, and I've come to terms with that. So no matter what I do I will always have him with me." She explained.

"If you had the chance to turn back time, and do things differently, would you?"

Brooke shook her head, "No. I wouldn't. Because even though I've gone through hell for this guy, I would never let anyone take away what I had with him."

"He's stupid to ever let you go," Chase said.

"You don't have to say that," Brooke responded.

"I'm serous. I mean, you've put up with the crap his mother had on you. And you didn't have to. You took him back after him throwing you away like garbage. You have the purest heart, and no offence to Peyton, but you're way prettier." Chase smiled.

Brooke laughed, "Thank-you."

"Brooke, I know you keep hearing this, but if he doesn't want to be with you, it's his loss. He doesn't deserve you. And your heart will heal." Chase assured her.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't have one. With all the things that happened." Brooke confessed.

"Everyone has a heart, it maybe broken, but you have one." Chase put his hand on her cheek. "Listen, I have to pick up Celine from school."

"Right, um…I'll just go get ready for home." Brooke said, still hesitant of being home alone.

"Actually, if you want, you can stay here."

"I don't want to be an imposition." Brooke stated.

"Nonsense, stay. I like having the company. This house is way too big for just two people."

"Thanks."

Chase washed his hands, "Stay as long as you like. You're always welcome here."

As Chase left to pick up his daughter from school, he left Brooke alone in his house. The doorbell rang, and Brooke was surprised to see who it was on the other side.

"Peyton?" Brooke exclaimed shocked.

"Brooke!" she sounded relieved.

Brooke suddenly felt sick again, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you left so suddenly at the party, and you weren't at your house, so I was coming over here to see where you were. May I come in?"

Brooke made sure the door was unlocked, "Maybe we should we stay out here," she said, closing the door behind her.

"So…I didn't know you left so early, where'd you go?"

"I didn't feel so good, so I walked home, but then I met up with Chase." She explained.

"Oh, so then I guess you didn't hear: I'm engaged!" Peyton held up the ring.

Her breath quivered, "I heard. Congratulations!" She forced herself to smile, but found it extremely difficult.

"Well, there's going to be an engagement party, so I hope you can make it. It's next week."

"Actually, I can't. I'm busy with work, and things. You know, I'm helping Chase with his daughter," she lied. "So I'm going to be unavailable."

"Brooke, is something wrong? You looked skittish. Like I said to upset you."

Brooke shook her head, "trust me, it's not you. There's no reason for me to be angry with you. Don't worry; I'm going to be fine. It's just going to take some time. I should go," Brooke said, opening the door. "Congratulations again, and I wish you a lifetime of happiness together." She was sincere about the last part. She hugged her cousin goodbye, and shut the door.

After a couple of minutes, Chase was back with Celine. "Brooke!" she screamed with excitement, "what are you doing here?"

"Your dad invited me over," Brooke smiled at Chase.

"Honey, why don't you go in the other room, and I'll bring over some snacks." Chase said. Celine went inside the family room.

Brooke's eyes were glistening, "Is everything okay?" Chase asked her.

"Peyton came over. She couldn't wait to come over and show off her ring," Brooke said.

"I'm sorry, Brooke."

She shook her head, "I'm always going to feel this way aren't I? That he chose her over me; that maybe I wasn't worth fighting for?" Brooke asked him.

"One second," Chase went into the living room to give his daughter food, but returned quickly. "Brooke, stop doing this to yourself," he told her. "You can't ask yourself those questions, you're only going to feel more hurt."

"I don't even think that's possible." She said.

"Stop it Brooke. Come on, come with me." Chase grabbed her hands, and led her outside.

They went inside his home gymnasium. "Put these on," he ordered her.

"What are we doing here?' Brooke said, following his directions.

"The pain you feel, always has a way of coming out. This way, it could be used productively. Now punch the bad," he said. Holding the bag steady.

Brooke hit the bag, but it barely even shifted, "this is so stupid," she said.

"Come on Brooke, I know that you're angry. Show me how angry you are." He encouraged her.

Brooke hit the bag with more force, but it still hardly moved.

"Brooke, you're always saying how you feel about Jake. How much you're angry at him. Let's hear that anger, let's see that anger."

"Why do we have to talk about this?" Brooke fought back.

"Because obviously not talking about it hasn't helped you." Chase responded. "So what's it going to be?"

"What do you want from me?!" Brooke said, finally showing her pain inside, hitting the bag, now with more force.

Chase continued on encouraging her to let all her frustration out, "I want you to feel something, other than anger, and guilt."

"It hurts to feel anything else!" She said, punching the bag even harder than before.

"There, good. Let all that anger go. Brooke, he said he loved you, and then he goes around and proposes to your cousin, right in front of you!"

Brooke felt the pain, she felt the anger. She kept fighting with bag, and this time she said she wasn't going to lose another fight.

"Brooke, Imagine that the bag is Jake. All the words he said to you, all the 'I love you's,' all the empty promises he told you, aren't you angry with him? Don't you wish that you can just scream at him, hit him until he feels the same way you're feeling?" He asked her.

Brooke was fighting; the bag was swinging back and forth. She could feel the burns in her arms. Fighting the bag was like fighting with everything that Jake was to her.

She was punching the bag for an hour or so before she decided she had enough. At the end, she felt good, she felt like a load was lifted off her shoulders, that some of the pain she felt; that some of the anger that was inside her just left her body from every punch. Chase handed her a bottle of water. "How'd that feel?"

She was panting, trying to get air back on her lungs. "Good. It felt really good." She wiped herself with a towel. "Thanks for that, and for everything else."

Brooke spent so much time at Chase's house that it seemed like she already lived there. She spent all her time in her office, or with Chase and Celine, but Brooke though it was time for her to go back home, wherever home was.

He entered her room, and he saw that Brooke was fixing the bed, and she had a bag packed. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Home," she shrugged her shoulders. "I've overstayed my welcome."

Chase was taken back by her comment, "Oh. Well, actually I've been thinking. Since you spent all your time here, I thought you might want to stay."

"As in move in? Here?"

"Yeah, I mean you like it here don't you?" Chase asked her.

Brooke was caught off guard, "Of course, I love it here."

"And I love having you here. Plus, Celine loves you." He chuckled. "And it's good for her to have a female role model in her life," he explained to her.

"Are you serious? You're actually asking me to move in with you?" She was so shocked about his request.

"Yeah, but it's up to you. I'd understand if you don't want to," he told her.

"Wouldn't it be weird though? I mean couples move in, and we're not a couple."

"Friends move in also, and we're friends, right?"

She started to laugh, "of course we are, this is just…it's just all too much. How about if you give me time to think about it."

"Take all the time you need," he assured her.

That night, Brooke went home. She opened the door, and everything in her hose seemed like it didn't belong to her. It seemed like she entered someone else's house.

She already missed Chase after spending 5 minutes in her own house. She missed his walls, the white walls, the sound of the tv playing in the other room, she missed the pictures that hung on the walls; each one told a story. After living there for awhile, Chase's home was more her home than the place she's lived in all her life.

She sat down on her chair, and wondering what her life would be like if maybe she did take Chase's offer.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Lucas. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Luke asked her.

She moved out of the way, and he walked in. "Can I get you something?"

He shook his head. "No, thanks."

"I'm going to take a wild guess: you're here about Peyton."

He laughed. "Have you heard from her?"

"I spoke to her a couple of weeks ago. I'm kind of avoiding her." She confessed.

"I've been going to her house, but they keep telling she's not home."

"She's probably with Jake." Brooke told him.

"Right, they're probably discussing their relationship," Lucas said.

"They're discussing all right. But not about their relationship. Probably wedding plans."

Lucas' eyes shot up at her, "wedding plans?"

"She never told you? They're engaged. They're getting married." It was the first time she was able to say without breaking down in tears.

"Married?" Lucas couldn't believe it.

"I couldn't either. That's why I haven't spoken to either of them, or even seen them since the night it happened."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, it was the night of Jake's engagement party. And the same night we were going to tell Peyton that me and Jake were getting back together. It happened right after he told me he lived me, and that it was a mistake choosing Peyton over me." She chuckled at that irony.

Lucas still had a shocked look on his face. "So this is how it ends."

Brooke walked to him. Luke, this isn't an easy situation. Okay, people got hurt, and you can't change that, no matter what anyone does. The only thing left to do is to move on. As hard as it's going to be, as much as we don't want to, we have to." She paused, and Lucas rubbed his face. "If it makes you feel better, I don't think she truly loves him. I think she just settled for what she can have."

Lucas nodded, and thanked her for what she said. "I should go."

Brooke walked him to her door, "Move on, Luke."

Hours later, she arrived at Chase's door. She rang the doorbell. Chase opened the door. He saw Brooke's car in the driveway, and it had suit cases and a few boxes. "I was hoping your offer still stands." She smiled.

He took her bag from her hands, and hugged her. "Welcome home." He said smiling.


	33. kept secrets

_**Chapter 33: Kept Secrets**_

Chase helped Brooke carry her things in her house, "So what about your house?" He asked her.

"I called my realtor. I have an appointment with her tomorrow.

He brought her upstairs into a different room from where she was staying before. "You can stay here." He said. It was a bigger room, and more furnished. It had a desk, a bigger closet, and a window that was facing the backyard.

"The other room was perfectly fine."

"But that was a guest room, and you are no longer a guest. And I didn't think that closet could fit all your clothes," he teased her.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Thanks." Now this felt more like home.

She met with her realtor, Claire in the morning. "So all your things must be out soon. I'd say by the end of the week. I'll hold an open house for the next couple of days." Brooke nodded.

Lucas showed up, "I'm so sorry. The door was open. I'll come back later." He said walking away.

"Can you excuse me?" Brooke chased after Lucas. "Luke, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just saw the for sale sign, and I wanted to talk to you about the house. But you're already making plans." He explained to her.

"You want my house?" Brooke asked.

He put his hands in his pockets embarrassed. "Yeah, it's just I didn't have the money…well, I don't have the money. So I was going to talk to you about a payment plan."

"You can have it," Brooke said.

"But the money…" Lucas said.

"Lucas, I'd rather have you live in here, than some stranger." She smiled at him, and took his hand, and brought him back into the house. "Claire, cancel everything: the open houses, everything. This is Lucas, and he's moving in here. Sign the papers, the contracts, make it legal…just do whatever. This is his new house."

Claire nodded.

A few days later, Lucas made everything official, by moving all his stuff in the house. Peyton opened the door with her keys, expecting to see Brooke. But instead she saw Lucas carrying a box. "Lucas?" She said.

Lucas laughed, "Do I have to change the locks on the doors?"

Peyton didn't know what to say. She hasn't spoken or seen Lucas in the longest time. "This is your house? Did I walk into the wrong home? I was looking for Brooke." She said.

"I guess Brooke forgot to tell you, like you've neglected to tell me you were engaged." Lucas said, setting the box down on the ground.

Peyton put her hair behind her ears. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Right, you're sorry. I guess you've been too busy with the arrangements," Lucas said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know that I had to come to you with every detail of my life," she replied to his nasty tone.

Lucas picked up another box, "Didn't you think that you getting engaged would've been something important to tell me?"

"Why would it be? You don't wanna be with me, remember? You're the one who ended whatever we were." Peyton told him.

He dropped the box and turned to her, "I ended it because I was mad at you, not because I stopped loving you!"

Peyton stood still. "You still love me?" She asked lowering her voice down to a whisper.

"Of course I still love you, why do you think I hate the idea of you marrying someone else, let alone being with someone else."

"Luke…" she ran out of words.

"Save it Peyton. Why don't you just…go. I hope you have a great wedding." He lied.

Months passed, and it wasn't long before Brooke realized Chase was the perfect man for her. They spent so much time together, that Brooke started to love again, she loved Chase. She loved everything about him, right down to his dimples when he smiled. He was so patient with her, he'd never try and rush her into doing anything, and when she was finally able to admit her feelings to him, he never once tried to take advantage of that. It made her think that she wasted all her time on Jake, when she could've been with the guy who would truly respect her for who she really was.

But because of the past she had with Jake, she did have to come to terms that a part of her heart would always belong to Jake. Nothing could ever change, but the rest of her heart was ready to belong with Chase.

Sometimes, Jake would watch Brooke. Watch her as she brought Chase's daughter to school, watch her pick her up. She watched as Chase took her under his arm. They looked like a happy family together. And even though he was happy for her, that maybe – just maybe – she didn't hold any anger, it broke his heart to see her happy. While she moved on with her life, Jake was still holding on to the past.

Because of it, Jake started to drown his sorrows in his work; spending as much time in the office as possible. And just like before, Peyton felt more abandoned than ever.

Another night, Jake stayed in late at work again, and Peyton wasn't going to spend it waiting up for him in their home. She went over to the café, and took a seat. If she was going to spend it alone, she might as well spend it alone someplace she might see someone familiar.

She was drinking her coffee when she saw Lucas walk into the café. She turned her head, hoping he wouldn't see her, but too late.

He ordered a coffee and sat down at her table. "Is he working late again?" He asked.

"What do you mean again?" She asked, putting her hair behind her ears.

"That expression on your face. It's the same one you always had on when he would stay late at the office before. I don't even know why you're still with him." He scoffed.

"Look, if you're just going to insult me on my relationship, then you can just go. I don't need it." She told him bitterly.

"Peyton Sawyer, you're the princess of Tree Hill, and you're going to take that crap from someone you claim to love you. That's not the Peyton I fell in love with." He said standing up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait," she said, taking a deep breath. "I really don't want to be alone, can you just stay with me. I'll even let you make jokes about my relationship, since it is a joke." She said.

"Well, I'm not going to stay here in the café. Come, let's take a walk." He held out his free hand, and she took it smiling.

"So what was his excuse this time?" They started walking down the bridge above the river.

She laughed, "He didn't even have an excuse. He didn't even call." She folded her arms.

"Then how do you know he's not home?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I wasn't going to take any chances of staying in that house alone another night. The house is so big, and there's not a thing to do in it."

"Peyton, can I ask you something…and I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

She already knew the question he wanted to ask. "I don't know why I agreed to marry him." She answered it without needing to hear the question. She stopped walking, and sat down on a bench nearby. "When he called me up on stage, and starting telling me all those things, it made me go back to a time where I knew exactly what our relationship was. It made me remember the love we once shared, and after those couple of weeks, it really seemed like the Jake I fell in love with all those years ago was coming back to me. And now, it seems like a joke. It's like I'm on this hidden television show, waiting for him to tell me where the cameras are," she laughed at how stupid it sounded.

Lucas sat down beside her. "So, then end it."

She shook her head, "You don't get it. I would if I could. My dad is already planning this perfect wedding, and Jake's mom, she couldn't be more ecstatic that we're finally getting married. If I end it now, then I'm gonna be this girl who's always going be called 'the one who walked from Jake Jagielski.'"

"That's what you're worried about? What they're gonna be thinking of you."

"I don't care what they're thinking, I'm care about what my dad thinks. I don't want to disappoint him. And what about Jake? What if he truly wants this to work out?"

"Then he'd be here with you, not me." Lucas told her. "Peyton, do you love him?"

She stared out into the water. "I'm not even sure if I know what love is anymore."

Peyton went back home, and Jake was waiting for her. "Where were you?" He asked.

"I went out." Peyton shut the door, and walked passed him.

"With who?"

"I went to the café, and I took a walk with Lucas." Peyton told him. "Why? Shocked to see me not waiting for you at home?"

"Lucas? What did you guys do?"

"We talked. We took a walk by the river, and we talked. What's the big deal with me talking to Lucas?"

Jake looked at her. "Because you slept together. I don't want you to see him anymore."

She laughed at his request. "Are you kidding me? You're actually asking not to see him anymore."

"Yes," Jake said.

"I haven't seen him in 2 months. I'm not even the one who initiated the conversation."

"Good, then I don't think it would be difficult to not see him anymore."

She glared at her fiancé. "You know what…no. I'm going to see whoever I want, whenever I want. It's not like I have you to talk to, so you shouldn't be telling who I can or cannot talk to."

"What do you mean you can't talk to me?"

"You're never home. I come home from work, you're still at the office; by 11 o'clock at night, you're still at the office. I don't even when you leave for work, because I'm still asleep. The only way I know you come home is by the toothpaste tube, because it's already been squeezed."

"So what, you want me to wake you up, tell you I'm leaving."

"No, what I want is to spend time with my fiancé. I can't even ask you about wedding details because you're never available. Which is funny, because when we got engaged, you said you wanted the world to know how much you love me, and we haven't even said two words in the past week." She took a deep breath. "You know what Lucas asked me tonight? He asked me if I loved you. I couldn't even give him a straight answer."

"He asked you that because he's still in love with you."

"At least he told me that, unlike my own fiancé. Do you even want to get married? Was this just to make your mom happy? Because I want to know if I'm making a huge mistake walking down that aisle." Peyton said.

Jake could answer her.

Peyton sighed. "Why don't you wake me up when you have that answer? I'm going to bed. And feel free to sleep on the couch tonight." She said walking upstairs.


	34. Don't Want you no more

_**Chapter 34: Don't want you no more.**_

Peyton walked downstairs the next morning and Jake was in the kitchen eating breakfast. It was Saturday morning, and they were supposed to have their day offs. Peyton opened the fridge and scoffed. "I thought you'd be in the office already."

Jake didn't answer. He continued eating his breakfast. "Where are you going? Isn't it your day off?" He asked her.

"I was going to have lunch with a friend." She answered him.

"Lucas?"

Peyton sighed, "Yes, it happens to be Lucas. Is that a problem? And I'd rather you skip the part where you tell me we slept together."

"Peyton…"

"Honestly Jake, what's the problem? Why is it that you hate Lucas so much?"

"Are you kidding me? You're honestly asking me that."

"Yes, I'm honestly asking you that. Is it because you feel threatened by him? Is it because maybe you're scared that I'll wake up one day and realize he's the guy I'm in love with and not you? Really, Jake; which one is it? Please tell me why you hate the fact that he's my friend." She told him.

"He's in love with you." Jake responded. "He'd do anything for you to be with him."

"Really, because maybe I missed all of that. He hasn't tried anything yet. And maybe he's in love with me, but is that so bad? Jake, I'm engaged to you, do you really think I'd do anything to jeopardize our relationship?"

"You already have, by sleeping with him." Jake replied.

"Okay, you know what. I'm so tired of having the same fight over and over again. I'm going to go. Have fun by yourself." She slammed the door shut on her way out.

Lucas was already outside with his car. Peyton got into the passenger seat, and Jake just watched his fiancée drive away with another man.

He too was exhausted of having the same fight over and over again.

"So how did Jake take it?" Lucas asked her, as she put on her seatbelt.

"How do you think he took it?" Peyton responded.

Lucas continued to keep his eyes on the road, "Peyton, we don't have to have lunch. We can reschedule if you want. Or I can stop talking to you if that's what he wants." He told her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to have lunch with you. Don't worry about Jake. He's just angry because I'm finally fighting back." She assured him.

This was how it was for the next couple of months. Peyton would be out with Lucas as Jake was home alone. When they were home together, they would be fighting again. It would be the same fight everyday. And Peyton was sick of it. She was sick of all of it. So she was going to take Lucas' advice.

She showed up at Jake's office at work. "Jake we need to talk." She started.

"Peyton, I'm busy. Can't we talk when I get home? I promise I'll be there for dinner," He told her.

"I don't think so, because I won't be there." She said. Jake's head shot up. "I'm sorry, but this engagement isn't working anymore. I've thought about it a lot, and I can't do this anymore. I don't want to wait for you to come home anymore; I don't want to fight anymore." She slipped her engagement ring off. "I'm sorry Jake." She put it on his desk, and walked out.

When Peyton left his office, he didn't know how to react. But he did know one thing. This was his chance to get the love of his life back.

Jake rushed to Chase's house, and one of the maids let him in. Brooke was on the balcony, looking out into the far distance. She heard footsteps approach her. She turned around, and was shocked to see Jake. "What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

"Peyton called the engagement off." He was out of breath. He was walking towards her now. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. It was my mom's idea, but now we're free. We're free to be together." He pulled her into a hug.

Brooke pushed him away, and started laughing, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"You. You really think that that's what I've been waiting for? For you and Peyton to be over. Jake, you had your chance. You've already made your choice the night you proposed to my cousin. And your choice was crystal clear. And now you want me back? Well it's too late," she said walking away.

Jake ran in front of her. "Brooke, I love you. Okay I want to be with you," she rolled her eyes. "Please Brooke. You know how my mom is; she made me promise her that I would propose to Peyton. But I never stopped loving you. Please, come back to me." He went on his knees, and put his arms around her waist.

Brooke tried to get him off of her. "Jake, please. Just go. Jake, let go of me. Please just leave." She pushed him off, and tried to walk away.

"Brooke, please." He begged.

Brooke was so tired of this. "Jake get out of my house. Now! Get Out!" She started yelling at him.

Chase heard the commotion, and came out onto the balcony seeing Jake. "Brooke what's going on?"

"Jake, you need to leave, right now." Brooke warned him.

Chase walked over to Jake, "Maybe it's better if you leave."

"This has nothing to do with you." Jake said, punching Chase.

"Jake!" Brooke screamed. "Stop it, enough! Jake stop it!" She got Jake off of Chase, and pulled Chase up, pulling him behind her.

"Jake, just leave! Leave my house! Leave me alone, and leave my husband alone!" She yelled at him.

Jake's eyes widened, "Husband?" He said in disbelief. "No, I don't believe it."

"Is this proof enough?" She held out her hand, and showed him her ring finger. There was an engagement ring, and wedding ring. "Jake did you really think I was just going to wait for you to tell me you love? I told you to leave me alone. I wanted nothing to do with you! You broke my heart too many times in the past. I learned my lesson: You will always choose Peyton over me; you would always choose your mom over me. I'm tired of always being second in your life. It's too bad Peyton doesn't love you anymore. But you can't come to me and expect me to just run back to you! Get out of my house, Jake. And never come back!" Brooke yelled at him.

"I love you," Jake said, leaving the house.

Brooke turned around and saw that Chase's lip was bleeding. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Brooke told him.

"You called me your husband." He said smiling.

"Well yeah, I mean isn't that what you are? My husband?" She smiled.

Chase and Brooke got married a couple of days ago. She was so happy with Chase, she really knew that this was the man she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

Peyton arrived back to her father's house. She found her father, mother, and Jake's mom sitting altogether.

"Honey, come over here. We noticed you weren't planning anything for your wedding yet, so we're discussing your wedding plans." Her father told her.

Peyton smiled fakely, and sat down beside her mom.

"Peyton, where's my son. He should be here." Jennifer said.

"Uh…actually, I have something to tell all of you." All eyes were on her. "This isn't going to be easy to say, so I'm just going to say it. Me and Jake aren't engaged anymore. The wedding's off."

"Are you postponing the wedding?" Jennifer asked.

Peyton shook her head. "No, we're finished. We're not postponing the wedding because there will be no wedding. We ended it today."

"Peyton Sawyer, are you telling me that the wedding is off?" her dad was angry.

"Yes dad. That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Tom, calm down." Peyton's mom said to her husband. "Peyton, is Jake okay with it? Did you discuss it?"

"Of course he's not okay with it. Jake loves you. How can you do this to my son? After everything he's done for you?" Jennifer screamed at Peyton.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer." Peyton said.

"Jennifer, why don't you leave? It's time for you to go." Peyton's mom told her, forcing her out of the house.

Her mom brought Peyton into the other room, "Peyton, do you realize how angry your father is? How angry Jennifer is?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. But this engagement was over before it even started. I never should have agreed to his proposal. Please mom, you have to understand."

"Honey, the decision is yours, but do you know the consequences of your actions?"

"Mom, exactly. It's my decision. It's not Jennifer's or dad's. It's mine. They're just going to have to deal with it." Peyton said.

"If it were that simple. You know how Jennifer is: if she doesn't get her way, she will make everyone's life miserable until she does, and you will at the top of her list." Her mom explained to her. Peyton took a moment to let it all sink it. But then it occurred to her, what could Jennifer possibly do to her? She has nothing she would want.

Lucas and Peyton met up later that night. "So, how'd they take it?" He asked her.

"I'm not really sure. They didn't really say anything. But Jennifer's extremely mad, and so is my dad. But my mom's sticking by my side." She told him.

"How did Jake take it?"

"He didn't say anything….at all. I'm not really sure how he took it." She remembered the look on his face. He looked confused, like he didn't know what was going on.

"Does he think I had something to do with it?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sure he did, but I don't think he'll do anything." Peyton assured him.

"Well, now that you're officially single, can I ask you out on a date?" He asked her.

Peyton laughed. They were so passed dating, but what could it hurt? "Sure."

Jake went home, without any expression on his face. Jennifer was there waiting for him. "What the hell did you do to Peyton to make her want to back out of the wedding?"

"Shut up, mom!" Jake yelled at her.

"Jake, you promised me you two would get married." Jennifer said.

Jake threw his jacket on the floor. "Actually mom, I promised I would propose to her, and I already did that. It's not my fault she doesn't want to get married."

"Listen to me, you're going to go back, and apologize to her, and do whatever you have to do to get her on board."

"This isn't a business deal, ma! She's a human being, and if she doesn't want to get married, then I can't force her to. Stop trying to live through me, ma. You should've made these choices when you had the chance. Stay out of my life, because all you do is ruin it." Jake left to his room.

He told himself he would stop trying. He would stop trying to be someone he's not. He spent his life hurting Brooke, it was time to stop, and move on with his life. Stop hurting other people, and really live his life. It was time for a new start, something he's needed for the longest time.


	35. Forgiveness

_**Chapter 35: Forgiveness**_

Peyton was getting ready for her first official date with Lucas. She didn't know she could feel so nervous. It wasn't like it was a blind date. She knew Lucas. She knew how much she liked this Lucas. But why did she feel so nervous? She was wearing a navy dress that came down to her knees. She had her blonde hair down in loose curls, and wore black peep-toe heels. She knew Lucas would like her in anything, but for some reason she needed this date to be perfect. The doorbell rang, and she jumped. It was time. She took one last quick glance at her reflection, and opened the door. It was Lucas holding an orchid.

She laughed, taking them from him. "Thank-you. They're beautiful."

"So are you," he admired her in the dress. She smiled at his compliment. "You ready?"

"Mmhmm," he took her arm and put around his, and led her to his car. He opened the door for her, and she laughed at his actions. "So where are you taking me?"

"Be patient," he chuckled. He parked at a five-star restaurant. He opened the door for her again, and led her inside. The inside was beautiful. There were candles everywhere, lighting up the room. The waiter led them to their table, and Lucas pulled her chair out.

They enjoyed each other's company. Once they got their dinner, all the nervousness went away. This was exactly where she wanted to be: with Lucas. There was always a conversation going on, never an awkward silence. They didn't talk about things they knew would upset the other person. Most of the night, they spoke about their past. Things they never got to say to each other. Maybe there was something in the air; with Brooke and Chase getting married, and Lucas and Peyton finally getting together, it seemed like everything in the world was okay again.

At the end of dinner, they were along the river once again. It was a little cold, coming to the middle of autumn now. Lucas put his jacket over Peyton's shoulders to keep her warm. It was pretty late, almost midnight. "Should I drive you home?" Lucas asked her.

She walked to the railing, and put her hands on them, exhaling. She shook her head. She looked up at the sky, and saw the stars. She started smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas was intrigued by her angelic expression.

"I'm thinking about tonight – if it could get any better." She smiled.

The moonlight shone on her face, accenting her delicate features. "You are so beautiful." He muttered. She stared at him, but quickly looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I just had to say it: you are so beautiful."

She slapped his arm playfully, "Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

He heard music in the background, and found that there was a band playing nearby. He took her hand, and guided her onto the place where the band played. "Dance with me." She put her arm around him, and he put one hand on her waist; their free hands met each other, and soon their bodies were moving with the music.

"Can I ask you something?" Peyton asked.

"Mmm…" Lucas let out a moan.

"Why do you love me?" She inquired.

Lucas just stared into her blue eyes. "I know this may not answer your question, but I just do." He smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Could you be more vague?"

"I love you because…I love the me when I'm with you," he started. When I'm with you, you make me a stronger person. With just one look, or one smile, or one word, you make me fall in love with you all over again. You have this beautiful heart, and you are willing to give so much just for others to be happy. And when I do look at you, I can see myself loving you forever."

She looked up at him, and smiled, "thank you."

Lucas drove her home, and he walked her to her door. "So how did I do? Did I pass the first date test?" He joked

She laughed, "You scored pretty high. Thank you, Lucas…for a wonderful night."

He stood there, and stared deeply into her eyes, slowly leaning in. He put his hand on her neck, and their lips finally met. It wasn't their first time kissing, but it seemed like it was. His soft lips touching hers made her whole body shiver. He moved away, and smiled.

She looked away, smiling.

"Good-night, Peyton Sawyer." He said in his velvet voice, and he walked away.

"Good-night," she said once she caught her breath.

----

It was morning, and Peyton walked to door gracefully. Nothing could get her in a bad mood after having the perfect date just a couple of hours ago. She opened it, trying to make her way out when he eyes caught sigh of Jake. This was going to be awkward. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Uh…sure. Come in," She shut her door, leading the way to her living room. "I want to say I'm sorry again…"

"No Peyton, I'm sorry," he cut her off. "I've been a jerk lately. You deserved so much more than what I gave you. You deserved a fiancé, but instead I failed you."

Peyton thought he would put up a fight, but seeing him like this, she didn't know what to think. He was sincere about his apologies, but there was something else; pain in his eyes, that you could tell have been there even before she ended their engagement. His eyes were so sad, like he's lost so much more than a fiancée. "Jake, its okay, really."

"No, it's not okay. I've let my problems control my life, and because of it, I've caused so many people pain. Nothing I ever do will ever show how deeply sorry I am for what I did to you." Jake told her. "I just hope you can forgive me."

Peyton shook her head, "there's nothing to forgive. You're weren't the only one in our relationship who made mistakes. I'm sorry, too"

"I just want you to be happy," He concluded.

"Me too, Jake. I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Take care of yourself, Jake." She stood up, and have Jake a hug, before they both left.

---

Peyton dropped by the café, and found someone she hasn't spoken to in months: Brooke. She walked up to her, "Brooke!"

Brooke turned around, and saw her cousin. "Peyton, how have you been?"

"Good, you? I haven't spoken to you in months."

"Well, I'm married," Brooke stated happily, showing her her ring. She no longer felt the need to avoid her cousin.

Peyton took her hand, "Oh my gosh!" Peyton said each syllable carefully. "Chase?"

Brooke nodded happily.

"And you didn't invite me?" Peyton felt quite offended by her best friend/cousin not inviting her to her own wedding.

"Oh, don't feel bad. It was kind of shot gun wedding. No one was there except for his daughter, and his mom for our witness. I didn't feel it was the right time to have a big wedding. We're planning something in the summer of next year, renewing our vows." Brooke explained.

Peyton nodded, "Well, congratulations! You guys deserve the best."

"Thanks. Speaking about weddings; I'm sorry to hear about your engagement. How are you?" She stroked her cousin's arm concerned.

"I'm fine. And so is Jake. He agreed it was a mistake. But I'm not so sure about his mom. She sort of yelled at me, when she knows it wasn't her decision to make."

"Oh, that's Jennifer. Don't take it personally; it'll all blow over in awhile."

"I'm not," Peyton assured her. "So, how did you hear about me and Jake?"

"He old me about it," Brooke said.

Peyton looked confused, "He told you?"

Brooke nodded. "I'm not sure why, he just came over and told me about it."

"Oh, that's odd." Peyton shrugged it off.

Lucas came inside, and gave Peyton a head nod. Brooke saw it, and looked at Peyton with sceptical eyes. "And was that 'the nod?'" Peyton chuckled embarrassed. "I didn't know about you and Lucas."

"We went out last night."

"Wow, you work fast." Brooke teased her cousin.

"Right, says the girl who got a shot gun wedding. And besides, I really like Lucas. There might be something there."

"Well, you're right. There is something there. He loves you, you like him. There is definitely something more going on here. I got to go, Peyton. Bye." She hugged her cousin goodbye before leaving.

Lucas walked over to Peyton. "So, I had a great time last night." Lucas said, smiling.

"I did too," Peyton replied.

"You wanna have another great time tonight?"

Peyton laughed, "I'm looking forward to it."

"I'll pick you up, tonight at 8." Lucas said.

"Tonight at 8," Peyton clarified, before watching him leave.

-----------

When Brooke got home, she checked her messages. One of them was from Jake. _VO: 'Hey Brooke, it's me, Jake. I know I'm the last person you'd want to hear from, but I need to talk to you. I've been wrong this whole time, and I just want to get the chance to tell you that in person. I understand if you don't wan to, but just in case, I'll be at the park at 1 tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry, Brooke; after this conversation, I won't have anything to do in your new life. I hope I see you tomorrow. Bye."_

Chase was standing behind her the whole time. "You going?"

Brooke jumped to the sound of his voice. "Babe, I didn't hear you." Brooke was shaken.

"Sorry." Chase chuckled. "So you going to go see him?" He repeated.

"Uh…no. I told you he's out of my life. There's no need to see him." Brooke said as confident as she could.

Chase smiled at how strong she seemed, "Brooke, you can go if you want. I won't prohibit you to see him," He encouraged her.

"Do you want me to see him?" Brooke asked, confused about his sudden change of attitude for Jake.

"Honey, Jake has been through a lot and it would be nice if he had a friend to talk to."

"You want me to be his friend, after everything's he's put me through?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Brooke, go see him. Maybe it'll lighten your burden you have with him. It couldn't hurt to have one last meeting with him."

Brooke thought it over and finally agreed with Chase's suggestion.

The next afternoon, Brooke went to the park, and Jake was already there, sitting on the bench by the baseball diamond. She took a deep breath before continuing to walk to him.

Jake stood up quickly and shot her his smile, "Hey."

She returned the smile, and said, "Hi." She sat beside him on the bench. "How are you?" Talking to him was awkward.

He chuckled, "I've been better. There's just so much things that happened – things I can't take back. I just have so much regret, and I want to change who I am. How about you?" He looked into her beautiful eyes.

She sighed, "I can say that I'm happy. And to be honest, I'm also worried about you." She confessed. "I was shocked you called me, and you wanted to meet with me. I almost didn't come."

"But you did. Why?"

She smiled, "Chase talked me into it. He said it might be good for me…for us."

"I was kind of praying you not to come," he said, not being able to meet her eyes. "Because if you came, that would mean you still care for me. And I don't know if I could take that."

Brooke's eyes started to water. This conversation was breaking her heart. "I'm always going to care for you," she said trying to keep her voice even. "A lot has happened between us, and despite the bad things, I will never be able to not care for you." She paused. "You know, when you first told me about you and Peyton, my first instinct was to rush to you; run and comfort you. But I couldn't. This may sound strange, but even now that I'm married…a piece of my heart will always be your, Jake. And no matter how hard I try, that's something that can never change."

Jake still couldn't look at her, especially after what she said. He started to cry. It wasn't a plan to make her fall in love with him, and to take him back. They were genuine and sincere tears. "At this point in my life, I'm thinking about my past, and what I would've done differently. I've hurt you so much, and no matter what I do, I can never redeem myself to you. And that's what hurts me the most."

Brooke could hear the sincerity in his voice. She pulled his face towards her, and their eyes met. She wiped away his tears, and smiled. "We can't change the past Jake. And honestly, I'm thankful for that. I'm so thankful that you came into my life, because it made me who I am today. And for that, I thank-you." She sighed. "Don't worry Jake. You're going to get through whatever it is that's hurting you. Because knowing you, you can get through anything. Just be strong, and never give up, and you'll be okay." She assured him.

He smiled at the heartfelt words she said to him, "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him, and shed a few tears herself. She was finally getting the closure she needed to move on with her life.

She chuckled lightly, "So, I guess this is goodbye." She stood up.

"Thank you so much, Brooke. For loving me and giving me everything you gave me."

"Good-bye," Brooke smiled at him.

"Good-bye," Jake said.

Brooke walked away, to her car. Chase got out of the driver's seat, and hugged his wife, before opening her door. Once he did, before going to the other side, he looked at Jake, and gave him a smile, and a wave.

Jake nodded, waving back.


	36. Untitled

_**Chapter 36: Untitled**_

Brooke and Chase arrived home. "So how was it?" Chase asked her.

"You were right," Brooke said. "I think that was a conversation that was long overdue. It was a conversation that probably would've made a difference if it happened earlier." Brooke responded.

"How was he? I mean about the engagement."

"He didn't really say. But I think he's okay with it. He's trying to own up to all of his mistakes. He understands he's made wrong choices in the past, and it seems like he wants to change." Brooke informed him.

"That's good." Chase agreed. He went to her, and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so proud of you." Brooke smiled. "I'm so happy you're my wife. I'm so happy you're in my life." He kissed her neck. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Brooke nodded before he left. She decided to do some cleaning in the basement. Something's she's been procrastinating. She went into the darkened room, and saw all these packed boxes of hers, that she's neglected to unpack. She saw things from her childhood. But then she came across something that she thought she threw away a long time ago: her scrapbook. 

And then she remembered that when she threw it in the garbage, she picked it up, and threw it in a box in the back of her closet. Back then, she thought what was the point of having a past, when you had nothing to remember it by?

She held it in her hands, and she felt the desire to cry; a lump in her throat was growing. She's been through the pages a million times, why was it now that she felt this way? 

She brought it upstairs, and Chase came out of the shower. "What's that?" He asked her about the unfamiliar book she had in her hands.

"Oh, this," she chuckled nervously. "It's nothing. Just something I found downstairs."

Chase smiled at her, "Well I have to stop by the office for a little while. I'll just pick something up for dinner, okay?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. Just go, I'll be here...waiting." Brooke smiled.

"Okay." Chase went back into his washroom and changed. It wasn't long before he came out, and was ready to leave. "Babe, I'm going!" He called out at the door.

Brooke came out of the kitchen, and went to kiss her husband, "Okay. Drive safe. I love you."

"Love you too." Chase said, leaving.

Brooke got the book in her hand, and took a little waste basket out into the backyard. 

She started looking through it again. Remembering when she was younger, and when everything in her life was so certain. When she knew exactly what was happening. When the emotions she felt was so strong. She remembered the first time she met Jake; the guy she fell in love with years ago. Everything changed so drastically. It was like she was a whole different person than she was when she was 17. She and Jake were two different people; people who would always be associated with one another until the end of time. 

Her eyes moistened with tears as the memories flooded back to her: Good and Bad. Then she remembered the conversation that was recently finished between the two of them. She remembered the way his voice shook with sincerity. Why was it now he decided to own up to everything? Why couldn't it be before, when they actually had the chance of being together again? 

She's said goodbye to this past so many times. But there was always something that would pull her back in to the memories. Maybe it was this scrapbook. Maybe if she got rid of it, she would finally be able to move on, and not think of Jake as her ex, but as a friend.

She took out a lighter, and burned a piece of paper to get the fire started in the wastebasket. She then slowly started to rip the pages out of the book, and threw them into the blaze. She felt upset that she was actually letting go of such a big part of her life. But deep within her heart, she knew this would be the best thing that would happen to her. She was a different person now, she was now Brooke Adams. Saying goodbye to Jake and their past would be something to help get over the pain in her life, and start living in the present, being the new person she's become.

Peyton and Lucas' relationship was growing each day. They went out everyday for two months, spending every passing hour together. It wasn't long that Peyton would spend everyday at his house. They hadn't made it official yet, but Lucas' home was now Peyton's home. 

Chase's birthday was coming up, and Brooke wanted to do something extra special for the occasion. She wanted to know the perfect present to give her husband. 2 days before his birthday, Brooke and Chase were biking. Chase stepped off his bike, and sat on the sidewalk, while Brooke continued on riding in circles around him. "So babe, your birthday is coming up." Brooke started.

"Yup," Chase said.

"What's the number one present on your list?" She asked him.

Chase looked at her, "Babe, you don't have to get me anything. Just as long as I'm with you, that's all I want."

"Chase, c'mon. You have to want something. Tell me, and I'll make it happen." Brooke encouraged.

"Anything?"

Anything," Brooke echoed.

Chase didn't have to think of it. He already had something in mind for awhile now. "I want you and me…to start our own family."

Brooke stopped her bike, and looked at her husband. "What?"

"You know, little Brooke's running around." He chuckled. "I want us to have kids." Brooke smiled at him, and walked over to him. "That's the only thing I want more than anything."

Her smile was wide, "Okay." She said. Having kids didn't even cross her mind. But now that he mentioned it, she absolutely loved that idea.

"Yeah?" 

Brooke nodded happily, "Yeah." She confirmed it. "I want to have kids with you." They kissed each other, and Brooke knew exactly what lied in her future.

When Chase went off to work, Brooke was preparing the perfect birthday dinner. She called Peyton. 

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"I'm in the middle of preparing dinner for Chase. It's his birthday, and I need everything perfect."

"I'm sure dinner with you is enough. You don't need to go all out." Peyton assured her.

Brooke was too excited, she needed to tell someone about their plans. "Well, it's not only dinner. We're trying…" Brooke said with a smile on her face, trailing off.

It didn't take a scientist to know what she meant, Peyton knew for sure what she was trying to say. "Oh my gosh, you want to have family together?" Peyton said shocked, but also overwhelmed for her cousin.

"Yeah, we are, and I need everything about this night to be perfect." She heard the door open. "P. Sawyer, I got to go. Chase's home. Love you. Bye." She hung up the phone quick.

"Hon!" She heard Chase call. She sat down at the table on the balcony. Chase walked by, and then noticed rose petals leading to the balcony. He followed it, and saw a candle lit dinner with his ravishing wife. Soft music was playing in the background with the stars shining above them. He walked to her, and Brooke stood up. He put his hands on her waist, and kissed his wife.

"Happy Birthday," She said, putting her arms around his neck.

After eating dinner, they started dancing under the moonlight. "I love you so much, do you know that?" Brooke asked him.

"Of course I do."

Brooke stared at him with her radiant brown eyes. "I don't think you do. When you came into my life, I didn't know that I could love someone this much. I was so afraid to love someone like this because I was scared I'd get hurt again. I've been hurt so many times before." She explained.

Chase gave her a smile, "Whoever wants to hurt you, is going to gave to go through me. I promised you that I will always protect you." He reminded her.

"Exactly. And then when I met you, it was just so different. I didn't know that I could be loved so much by one person, until you came along. And you will never be able to know how much I am thankful that you're in my life, and how much I love you." Brooke told him. "And I just wanted everything to be perfect today. I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Being with you makes this day perfect." Chase leaned in, and pressed his soft lips against hers.

A flock of butterflies rioted in her stomach and stole her breath. Her hands reached for him instinctively, and she touched the warm skin of his cheek. She wanted this to be right. They kissed each other passionately, holding onto each other.

Their lips parted, and their eyes locked. Chase grabbed on to her hands, and led her towards their bedroom. He picked her up in his arms, and laid her down on their bed. He took off his shirt, revealing his athletic body, and he crawled on top of her. That night, they made love.

When Brooke woke up the next morning, she could still feel the heat of Chase's lips on hers. Her hands reached out, searching across the crumpled sheet, looking for something they did not find. But she felt a piece of white paper. She took it within her hands, and read it:

_Can't wait to come home. I love you, forever and always._

_Chase._

Her lips curved into a smile. She couldn't help but do so. Last night was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

Peyton woke up in Lucas' bed. She spent another night there. But she got up, and started searching for her clothes. Lucas' eyes opened. "You know it would be a lot easier if you just moved in here." Lucas said.

Peyton shot him a look, and smiled. "Are you asking me something?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, did it sound like I was asking you something?" He teased her.

"Luke, I can't move in here."

Lucas' eyebrow raised. "Why not? You spend at least everyday here. It makes the most sense to move in."

Peyton laughed, "Are you kidding me, we've been going out for what – 2 months. It's too soon."

Lucas stood up, and walked to her. "Peyton, I've never felt this way about anyone before. You already know how I feel about you. And I think you feel the same. Plus, it's not like we just met, I've known you for 2 years now. I'm officially asking you to move in me." He said.

Peyton smiled at him, overwhelmed by his request. "But Luke…"

"I don't see anything wrong with what I'm asking you, so what 'but' is there. Come on, move in with me."

Peyton was hesitant at first, but she gave in. "Okay." She first said it quietly.

"What?" Lucas just wanted to hear it again.

"I'll move in with you."

Peyton moved in with him two weeks later. Everyone's life was finally looking up, but everyone knows that something's going to ruin it. There's always something to ruin it.


	37. Suspicions

Chapter 37: Suspicions

Chapter 37: Suspicions

Brooke and Chase have been having the time of their life being together, but it wasn't the same for Peyton and Lucas. It started out perfect: he'd always bring her presents; always tell her he loved her; never wanting to do anything that didn't involve her, but months passed, and Lucas would slowly spend less time with her, and time at the office. At first she didn't mind. She understood he had to work, but soon it was like she hardly saw him. It was kind of like a déjà vu of when she was with Jake. 

She decided to do something she never did with Jake, actually talk about it with Lucas. She called him, and begged him to come home early that day, they needed to talk. Lucas followed her orders, and arrived home. He opened the door, and gave her flowers. "Hey." He kissed her on the cheek. Peyton forced a smile, "Thanks." She said about the flowers.

"So what's wrong?" Lucas' voice was full of concern. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to see my boyfriend." Peyton told him. "It's like we haven't spent a lot of time together lately." She explained to him.

"I know, works just busy right now. But I promise, soon, I'll be all yours." He shot her his crooked smile that she adored about him. 

Peyton took that answer, but she still wanted to know more. "So what's wrong with work? Is there something wrong? Is that's why you're needed so much?"

Lucas laughed at how she sounded suspicious of his actions, "No, nothing wrong. We have a lot more clients than usual, and the employees are working their asses off to complete all the assignments on time."

"What's your assignment?" Peyton interrogated.

Lucas looked up shocked. Peyton never was this interested in his work. "I have 3 accounts to finish." He didn't want to get into the specifics.

"What accounts?" She continued to push.

Lucas was soon getting annoyed of being questioned. "Peyton is there something you're not telling me? What's up with all the questions?" His tone grew angry.

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing, I just wanted to know about your work."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen you in awhile. You know how much I hate it when you stay overtime. You know what I've been through with Jake." 

"You're comparing me to Jake?" Lucas was offended.

This was their first fight as a couple. "No, I'm just telling you that I hate it when you stay at work late."

"So you're telling me to just come home, and forget about work so you can feel happy."

Peyton didn't like where this was heading. "Luke, that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean, Peyton?" Lucas asked her, his temper rising. "I can't only please you. I need to have a job, and I'm sorry if I haven't been home lately, but please, don't tell me you hate it being alone. You weren't the one alone looking at someone you loved with another person." Lucas brought up the past.

"Why are you bringing that up?" Peyton was confused.

Lucas didn't want to do this right now, "Peyton, I just came home from a very hard day at work, and you wanna fight?"

"Fine, let's just go eat dinner." Peyton started off to the dining room.

"I just lost my appetite." Lucas said, walking upstairs. Peyton heard their bedroom door slam shut. Peyton stood at the dining table, not knowing what to do. This was their first fight as a couple, and she just didn't know how to react. She knows that fights in a relationship are normal, but this was different. 

After eating her dinner, she went upstairs and went inside her bedroom. It was 9:30, and Lucas was already in bed. She took off her shoes, and changed into her nightgown. She got into the bed, and faced the opposite side where Lucas was sleeping. 

Brooke and Peyton had lunch together. Brooke laid out food on her dining table. "So how are you?" Brooke asked, pouring lemonade in a glass.

"I'm fine," Peyton didn't sound convincing.

"P. Sawyer, do you know who you're talking to? I've known you all your life and I know if you're lying. Tell me what's wrong." Brooke asked her, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing, it's just…" Brooke stared at her with attentive eyes. "Me and Lucas had our first fight last night."

Brooke laughed, "Trouble in paradise?" Brooke joked.

"It was different. I mean yeah, we had our first fight as a couple, but it was more than that. I got the feeling like he was keeping something from me, and I hate secrets" Peyton said.

"Peyton, did you act upon your natural instincts, and try to rise it out of him?" Peyton looked away, embarrassed. Brooke laughed again. "Peyton, secrets in a relationship are okay. That's what keeps the ride interesting." Peyton stayed silent. Chase walked in, and saw the two having lunch.

"Hey," Chase kissed Brooke. "What are you girls talking about?"

"Peyton and Lucas just had their first fight as a couple." Brooke said. Chase pulled out a chair.

Peyton didn't feel comfortable talking about this. "It wasn't a big deal." She lied.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "She's worried that Lucas is keeping something from her."

Chase smiled. "Did you talk to him about it?"

"Of course not," Brooke answered for Peyton. "Peyton innocently starts a conversation that has something to do about what she wants to know, and then she interrogates that person until they admit what she wants to know." Brooke explained as if she was there. Brooke laughed as the look on Peyton's face showed she was extremely accurate about the recent events. "Peyton, all relationships have ups and downs." Brooke stated.

"Peyton, I'd be lying if I said our marriage was all happy, and sunny, but truth be told, we have our bad days." Chase said. "But at the end of the day, I love my wife, and I know that those times that we fight, make our marriage much stronger." Brooke smiled at Chase.

"We haven't spoken since last night. When I woke up, he was already gone."

"I have an idea," Brooke started. "Why don't we all go out on an outing? I mean, I can get some time off work; I'm sure Chase can too. And this will be the perfect time to go out and get a different scenery. We can all use it." Brooke proposed.

"I'm not sure…I mean Lucas said he has all these deadlines." Peyton protested.

Brooke touched her arm, "I'm sure he'll go."

Peyton went home afterwards, and Lucas was already home. "Hey," she said quietly.

Lucas smiled at her. "Hi."

She got a smile, that had to be something right? "I just came from Brooke's," She said. "They actually had a great idea."

"I bet they did," Lucas had a tone of sarcasm.

"We should all go out this weekend. They have a cottage up north, and we should go."

Lucas stopped what he was doing, "I can't. I have work."

"I know, but…"

"What brought this idea on? Did you tell them about our argument last night? You asked them to fix our problem?" Lucas thought it was pathetic that Peyton had to go to Brooke.

Peyton was sick of defending her actions to Luke. "No, actually I didn't even tell her anything. She just thought it would be fun if we all went out." She started walking up the stairs.

"Well, I can't go." Luke repeated.

"That's too bad, but I'm still going." Peyton told him.

The weekend came fast, and Brooke and Chase were already outside her house to pick the two up. "P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled

Peyton came out with her suitcase. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Where's Luke?" Chase asked.

Peyton didn't tell them yet. "Oh, he's not coming. He had to work." 

"Don't worry," Brooke touched her cousin's arm. "You'll still have fun."

Then, Lucas came out of the house with his bags. "Sorry guys." He walked over to the car.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged looks. "I thought you had to work." Brooke said.

"I cancelled it. You were right, we need this." He looked over to Peyton and smiled. He mouthed the words 'sorry.'

Peyton nodded, and returned the smile. Chase put everyone's bags in the trunk of his black range rover. "Okay, let's go!" Brooke said enthusiastically.

Once they got there, they went into their rooms, and went to get settled in. "I'm sorry," Lucas said back.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." Peyton apologized. "I'm glad you came." She said to him.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you be the third wheel." He joked.

The rest of weekend was perfect. Lucas and Peyton seemed to get back to their old selves. They were joking with each other; all smiles. That fight was way in the past now. They couldn't wait to go back home with the same attitude.

That Monday, Lucas was getting ready for work. "I just have this one meeting, and I'll be home really quick." Lucas assured her. 

Peyton nodded, "Take your time."

Lucas kissed Peyton before leaving.

Lucas left his cell phone on their night stand, and when it rang, Peyton picked it up. "Hello?"

"Luke, where are you? I've been waiting for more than an hour." A woman's voice said.

"I'm sorry. Luke's not here. Who is this?"

The woman's voice replied, "Its Lindsay. Who is this?"

Peyton was angry. "This is Lucas' girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I'm sorry. Uh….I'll just…Uh…I got to go. Bye." The woman stuttered.

Peyton hung up the phone. She was furious. All those time he was staying at work late, he was probably with this Lindsay girl. Was Lucas really cheating on her? Lindsay had the voice of a 26-year old. She sounded beautiful. Why would she be calling him? Maybe she was a co-worker. Maybe she was over-reacting. But she sounded weird when she found out Peyton was his girlfriend. If it was just a co-worker, she wouldn't have hung up so quickly, right? Peyton's mind was swirling with questions.

Hours passed, and Lucas walked into the bedroom, looking for something. "Hey, have you seen…" He trailed off.

"You forgot your cell phone." Peyton held it in her hands, keeping her voice even.

"Oh, thanks." He took it from her.

Peyton needed to ask him. "Was she mad at you for being late?"

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Lindsay. Was _Lindsay_ mad at you?" She repeated.

Lucas stopped what he was doing, the look on his face implied she wasn't supposed to know anything about Lindsay. He walked to her. "Peyton."

"Get away from me," her voice cracked. She walked to the other side of the room. "Who's Lindsay?" She choked back tears.

"No one." Lucas tried to assure her.

"No one? She sounded pretty upset that you had a girlfriend." She stared at Lucas with accusing eyes. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"What?" He couldn't believe she was asking this. "Peyton I told you I was in love with you. Why would you think something like that?" Lucas defended.

Peyton was finally connecting the previous events. "That's why you didn't want to tell me about your work. Because you were never at work. All those late nights at the office, all of those going to the bars with friend; you were with her weren't you?" She broke into tears. "How could you do this to me?"

"Peyton, you're over reacting."

"Am I? I love you, Lucas. I broke off my engagement to be with you. I moved in with you because I believed you loved me."

"Peyton, I'm not cheating on you. Lindsay is someone who is working for me." Lucas tried to tell her.

Peyton continued on shaking her head, "No." She didn't want to believe it. "You're lying! I can't – I can't do this!" She couldn't breathe. She took her purse, and left.

"Peyton! Peyton! Peyton!!" But Peyton already left.

Peyton called Brooke, and begged her to meet her at a restaurant. She started telling Brooke everything that happened. It was passed midnight, and Peyton still didn't come home. Lucas kept calling her cell phone, but no one answered. Each passing minute, each passing hour, Lucas grew more and more worried. Knowing Peyton, she was probably with Brooke. He called Brooke a couple of times, but again, no one answered. Lucas called Chase, and the two went after them. 

Chase continued to call Brooke's cell phone. Finally after the 10th try, Brooke answered. "Hello?"

"Babe, where are you?" Lucas looked relieved when Chase finally got an answer.

"I'm at the _cellar _with Peyton. Why?"

"I've been calling you. Why weren't you picking up the phone?" Chase asked with worry shaking in his voice. He told Lucas where they were, and Lucas started driving in that direction.

"Sorry, I turned my phone off. It was low-battery." She told her husband.

"Look, Brooke. We're coming to get you. Don't move." Chase ordered her.

"Okay," Brooke agreed. "I love you." Then she hung up her cell phone. "Chase is coming." She told Peyton.

Not long after, both Chase and Lucas got out of the car. "Are you okay?" Chase went straight to Brooke. Brooke nodded. 

"C'mon, let's go." Lucas grabbed Peyton's arm, and forcing her into the car. Chase opened the door for Brooke, and shut it once she was inside. Chase went into the passenger seat. Lucas started driving. "What's wrong with you, Peyton!? Why didn't you call?"

"Oh, I thought you'd be waiting for a call from Lindsay." Peyton said bitterly.

Lucas sighed. "Peyton, I'm not cheating on you!" Lucas said for the final time. "She's someone who works for me. I had a meeting with her today."

"Then why did you lie?"

"I wasn't lying! We had a meeting. I was late, she called my cell phone, and you picked up. End of story." Lucas explained to her. "You're overreacting!"

"I don't think that I am." Peyton said to Lucas angrily.

"Peyton, stop." Brooke said quietly.

Peyton started hitting Lucas from the backseat. "Stop!" Lucas said, using one hand to shield himself.

"Peyton!" Brooke said, trying to stop her cousin. "Stop it! He's driving!"

Chase kept looking back, noticing a pair of headlights behind them. "Luke, did you guys notice that car has been on our tail since we left the restaurant?" Chase pointed out.

**A/N: Hey readers. I just wanted to start off by saying that I'm sorry it takes me awhile to write chapters. I try my hardest to catch up with the plot as soon as possible but it's hard with school, and work. So please forgive me if it takes two week for the next chapter to come up. Next thing I want to say is that please don't give up on this story. If you like this story, trust me it'll get good. In the next couple of chapters, there's heartbreak, death, new life, forgiveness, and happy endings. Please stay tuned. I'm so excited to keep on writing. Please continue to read, and reviewing. Thanks!**


	38. Deja Vu

Chapter 37: Suspicions

_**Chapter 38: Déjà vu**_

"Chase kept looking back, noticing a pair of headlights behind them. "Luke, did you guys notice that car has been on our tail since we left the restaurant?" Chase pointed out.

Lucas and the two girls looked behind them, seeing that a car has been trailing them. The second car started honking. Since the roads were clear, Lucas started switching lanes, in case the car wanted to get passed. But when Lucas would switch lanes, the second car would follow. The car wasn't just following them, it was chasing them. 

This was a déjà vu for Peyton. She lived through this once before. Her heart began to race, because the first time didn't end too well for her. 

Lucas pressed on the gas pedal, and his car gained speed, but the same thing happened to the other car. Soon the car was right beside them. It hit the side of Lucas' car. It girls moved to the middle of the seat, holding onto each other. Brooke and Peyton both yelled. The car kept hitting them, and trying to get Lucas off the road. The girls kept screaming, terrified of what was happening. 

It was too hard to drive. If Lucas swerved too far, the car would fly off the bridge. The second car wouldn't stop.

Chase informed Lucas a dead end was approaching. Lucas couldn't turn. He tried to gain more speed, to move to the front, but it couldn't do that. Suddenly, Lucas' brakes were shot, so they couldn't stop the car. The dead end was coming closer. Chase knew for sure that they weren't going to get out of this mess. He took off his seatbelt, and he got out of his seat. He climbed over, putting his body over Brooke's, acting like a shield. Brooke reached for him, and pulled him over her body. 

Next thing they all knew, the car was off the road; rolling down the side of the hill. The car finally came to a stop, once it hit a tree. It left the four bloody, and unconscious. Chase was the first one to open his eyes. His face was covered with blood. He looked up, and saw Brooke's face. Blood was falling from a cut on the top of her head. She opened her eyes, and saw Chase staring at her. "Chase…" She said weakly. 

Chase coughed. He knew his time was coming to an end. "Brooke," He said quietly. "I…love…you…" His eyes closed, and his face collapsed on her stomach.

Brooke couldn't move. "Chase?" She said in a whisper. "Chase?" She repeated, but soon, her eyes closed too.

The four of them was rushed to the emergency room. All 4 of them were covered with blood. Nina and Tom both ran in, looking for their children. The doors closed once they arrived. They had to stay behind the door, but their hearts broke instantly watching their children in the state that they were.

Jake was at home, looking over files. He was watching television also when the news report appeared on his screen. _VO: Breaking news: a car chase turned deadly. There are 4 apparent victims in the first car found below the hill by a bystander. Lucas Scott…" _Jake stopped what he was doing once he heard his name. _Peyton Sawyer." _Jake stood up, and walked in front of the TV, staring in horror, as the bodies were being pulled out of the car. _"Chase Adams…" _Jake closed his eyes, praying that she wasn't the last victim. _"and Brooke Davis Adams."_ His jar dropped in that instant. _All 4 victims were brought to the hospital suffering many major and minor injuries. Police are still looking for the second car. No evidence has been collected. If you have…"_ The reporters voice faded as Jake's heart sank. He couldn't believe what was happening. 

Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton were all brought to different rooms. Tom stayed with his daughter, Peyton. And Nina stayed with her daughter, Brooke. 

Jake immediately went to the hospital. He went to the first room: Brooke's. The door was shut, but he could see inside the window. He looked at the unconscious body, that laid down on the hospital bed. Pity swelled in his heart as he saw the poor condition of her poor, broken body that had endured such pain. He put his hand over the name tag on the door that read: _Brooke Adams. _His eyes started to water. "Please God, let her be okay. She has to be okay."

A few hours passed, and Brooke was remembering the crash. She tossed and turned, She remembered Chase; the last words he said before his eyes closed. She woke up. "Chase!" She called out.

Nina woke up to the sound of her daughter's voice. Brooke took off her covers, and tried to get out of bed. Nina quickly went to her daughter. "Brooke," She said, putting her back in bed.

"Mom, where's Chase?" Nina stayed quiet.


	39. Lost Life

Chapter 39: Lost Life

_**Chapter 39: **__**Lost Life**_

Brooke was in her hospital bed, dreaming; remembering that night. She remembered opening her eyes to see Chase's face; she remembered his last words: 'I love you'. She tossed and turned, mumbling Chase's name.

Nina woke up, hearing her daughter's voice. She stood up and got a hold of her daughter, "Brooke. It's okay. It's okay."

Brooke woke up. "Mom, where's Chase?"

Nina couldn't answer. She didn't want to be the one who had to share the horrible news to her daughter.

Brooke already knew that answer from her mom's eyes, but she refused to believe it. "Mom is he in his room. I'm going to go see him." Brooke took off her covers, and she put her legs out of the bed.

"Honey," Nina stopped her daughter. "He's not here." She said quietly, shaking her head.

"Don't say that. No. Please, don't say that." Brooke started to cry. "I need to see him. Please, just let me see him. Mom…" Brooke pleaded. She tried to push her mom away.

But Nina grabbed her shoulders, and stopped her daughter. "Brooke, stop! Don't do this. He's not there. He's gone." Brooke shook her head. "He's not there," she repeated.

"No. No, please. No." She said crying in her mother's arms.

A few hours later, the doctor came into Brooke's room, speaking with her mother. "Doctor, how is she?" Brooke was lying in her bed, not minding what was going around her. She was still in shock from the loss of her husband.

"She's fine," the doctor said. "A few cuts and bruises. She'll be able to go home in a few days. We just want to keep her here for observations. And we want to check your baby regularly."

Brooke sat up immediately, and Nina stared at her daughter. "Baby?"

"My daughter's pregnant?" Nina questioned surprised at the news.

The doctor was shocked. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew. You're already a 3 weeks into your pregnancy."

"How did the baby survive?"

The doctor stared at Brooke, "The police reports say that Chase was found above your stomach. He acted as a shield to protect you and your baby from the fall."

Brooke laid back down on her bed, and she shut her eyes to let the tears fall.

Days passed and she didn't want to see anyone. Even when Peyton came to see her, she asked her to leave.

Brooke received a bouquet of flowers from Jake. She read the card:

_Brooke, I'm so sorry for your loss. You'll be in my prayers. Get well soon. Jake_

She put the card down. She was thankful he cared, but it just made her hurt more.

It was the day for Chase's funeral and Brooke held onto Celine in the front row. She watched as everyone who's ever known and loved Chase walked up the aisle, paying their respects: Chase's mother, her mother, Jake, Lucas. But the moment she saw Peyton enter the church, she grabbed on to step-daughter's hand, and brought her up to the altar to say their final goodbyes. She didn't think Peyton deserved a chance to saw goodbye to her husband.

Brooke stayed at her mother's house for a week. She wasn't ready to be home by herself. But she soon realized that there was no point in hiding anymore. No matter how long she stayed at her mom's house, her home would still be there.

Nina brought her home. It was the first time she's been in the house since the night of the accident. It was hard not to cry. Nina helped her daughter get to a chair.

"Sweetie, I'm just going to go upstairs, and get some more of your clothes." Her mom started the stairs.

"No." Brooke protested.

"What's that?" Nina stopped, and turned to see her daughter.

"I said no." Brooke blinked away the unwanted tears.

Her mom went back, and bent down to her eye level. "Honey, I know you're a strong woman. I know that your composure is admirable, but you've gone through so much already. I'm only trying to help you. And if you want to cry…go ahead and cry. Honey, no one expects you to be well after such a short time. I'm here, and your step-father's here. People who love you are here for you. There's no need to play the strong woman."

"Mom, it's okay. I am fine. It's been a month now. You can go. I'm just so exhausted."

"Brooke, I know you. And you're going to let all your feelings and continue on with your life, even though I see you're not ready. I know that you want to go on with your life, start working again, and just continue, but you need time. You can't just throw this away. You need time to heal. And you're pregnant. Let your mom take care of you."

"Chase took care of me. When things got hard, he mad everything okay again. Everything was special for me. Because he made it special for me. And having this baby; it's going to be my last chance to serve Chase."

"I understand, honey. I really do. But you're pregnant." Brooke looked away. She didn't want to hear the speech again. "Just stay with me and your step-father for a couple more weeks."

"This is my home. This is where I belong."

Her mom nodded. "Okay." Her mom stood up, and kissed her daughter's head. "Call me tomorrow, promise?"

Brooke nodded. "Promise."

She watched her mom leave.

She took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs. She opened the door to her room. It was dark inside. For a moment she wanted to run back out. She wasn't ready for this; she wasn't ready to face it. But she was never going to be ready. She walked into the room, to the side of the bed. Her breath quivered with anxiety. She turned on the light in that was on the nightstand, and put her purse down on the floor.

She turned around, and looked down. She saw a picture of her and Chase together. She picked it up, and she didn't realize it at first but tears were falling down her face. She then looked on her bed, and there was a pile of Chase's clothes. They were planning a Valentines' Day cruise together, and they were leaving in a couple of days. Chase already started packing. She put her hand on top of one of his shirts: the blue polo he always wore. The fabric was so soft in her hands. Her breathing intensified. She placed the shirt over her face; the smell of his cologne still clung to the fabric.

She didn't want to hold it in anymore. She spent two weeks holding it in. This was her time to cry; her time to let go of all the pain she's been holding in. She cried onto the shirt, leaving tear stains. She sobbed as memories flooded back to her like a wave crashing onto the rocks that lay on the coast.

**Flashback: **_"I love you so much." Brooke smiled, as she sat down by the fire with Chase's arms around her. _

_"I love you too." Chase said, kissing the top of her head._

_Brooke loved these moments, just her and Chase, holding onto each other. There's something I want to ask you." Chase told her. He went in front of her, and stood up. Brooke did also. He held onto her hands. "I've never met someone like you; who can just come into my life, and open up my heart the way you do." Brooke smiled. "Brooke, you are my life now. I can't even picture my future without you by my side. I need you by my side. And I know you've been hurt before, but I promise you, I will never hurt you. I will die before anything happens to you." He went down on one knee, and took out a tiny black box. "I don't care if you're not ready now. I will wait for as long as you need. But please, Brooke. Please marry me. Say yes, and become my wife."_

_Brooke was out of words. "Yes." She nodded. "Yes! I will marry you." Chase stood up, and took her in his arms, and swung her around._

She cried as she remembered that day. She felt the ring on her finger, and saw the gold shining in the light. She looked away, not wanting to remember. But the next memory was the hardest of all.

**Flashback: **_Brooke walked down the aisle in her white dress, seeing Celine standing up there with her dad, and Chase's smile as he waited for her._

_The priest asked her to say her vows. "Chase. When you came into my life, I was broken inside. I didn't want to love again because I was so afraid to get hurt. And I covered myself with a shield to protect me from any pain. But everyday that I have been with you, you've broken that shield, and you've become that protection for me. I was broken, and you fixed me. My heart was in pieces and you glued them back together." Her voice broke. "You've shown me your heart, and you've opened mine. And today, we no longer have separate lives; because today is the day we become one. My heart is your heart, and my life is our life. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with my best friend, my husband, and my soul mate. I love you."_

_It was Chase's turn: "Brooke. They asked me to come up with my own vows, and the past couple of days I couldn't come up any words. And the vows that I did write won't even be able to show what's really in my heart. You are so strong, and so confident, and you __know exactly what you want. But that's not why I love you. I love you because when I'm with you, I'm worth something. I haven't felt more alive than right at this moment, and I know it's because of you. And because of how much I love you, I know that we'll be able to get through anything life throws at us. I can't promise you a lifetime of bliss and happiness; but I can promise you that I will love you through thick and thin; through sickness and in health. I promise to love you forever because this heart beats for you. And I will continue loving you even if I die tomorrow because the love I have for you will never die."_

Brooke sat on the bed, and as she remembered the words; the words he said that day, she collapsed on her bed. Hugging onto the shirt, hugging onto the photo so tightly, as if those possessions were him. She couldn't just silently cry anymore; she cried out loud. She groaned out loud, crying hysterically. "Chase!" She cried out. "Chase?! Why did you have to leave?" She sobbed. "I need you!"

Brooke woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She saw that it was Peyton, and Peyton was the last person she wanted to talk to. According to Brooke, this was all Peyton's fault. She avoided the phone call.

Brooke was still holding onto the photo, and the shirt. Her eyes were crusty from the tears.

Jake went to the cemetery where Chase's coffin was buried. He knelt down on the ground, and a lump grew in his throat. "Hey buddy," he chuckled nervously. He didn't know what to say. "There are so many things I want to say to you, and now…and now, I don't know where to begin." He sighed. "I guess I should start by saying 'sorry'. I'm so sorry for not bring a good friend. I've made so many mistakes that I wanted to apologize for, and I never got my chance with you. You know, I miss the days we'd go to the bar after a hard day's of work, and complain about our boring, complicated lives." He smiled, remembering those days. "Maybe things would be different if I hadn't pushed you away. It's my fault we drifted apart. But you know what they say: 'Only the good die young'. I just hope I don't live until the ripe old age of 200." He chuckled, but the smile soon faded. "You're still my best friend, and always will be. You were always the better person. Maybe that's why you deserved her." He was talking about Brooke. "You were able to see what I couldn't." His head went down, and the tears started coming. "I'm gonna miss you, Chase. Rest in peace, my friend. I know you will." He put his hand on the tombstone, and walked away.

Brooke arrived at the cemetery just minutes before Jake left. She stayed behind a tree, watching Jake. She smiled to see Jake and Chase together again, even under these circumstances.

After watching Jake leave, she made her was to his grave. She sat down, and put some flowers down. "Hi," she whispered. "I know that there's no point, but I don't want to believe that you're gone. I keep picturing that you'll pop up behind me, and we'll be together again." She chuckled, trying to hold back the tears. There was a light breeze that blew gently on her face. At that moment, she suddenly felt like Chase _was_ with her. "The doctors told me I was pregnant. And you saved our baby's life." She put her hands over her stomach. "I guess somehow you knew…you knew I was pregnant. So what should we name the baby? Chase Jr.?" She laughed. She remembered their conversation about it, he didn't want to name their son that, ever. "I was thinking about Jayson. You wanted to start a family…" she had to pause. She found it difficult to say the next words. "And now I have to do it alone; without you." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'll love you forever and always." She kissed her hands, and put them over his name on the tombstone. "And I'll soon have a part of you back…in our child." She smiled. "I love you." Another breeze blew against her cheek. She closed her eyes, and embraced it before leaving.

Peyton went inside her room, finding Lucas in his wheelchair by the window. She placed a tray with a sandwich and an orange juice on the table by the door. "Hi," she said sadly. "I brought you lunch in case you were hungry." Lucas didn't move. Peyton started picking up clothes from the floor. "The police said they have 3 suspects. They're really close on finding who did this. And whoever did, they'll be put away for second degree murder." Peyton informed him.

"It doesn't matter. Chase is still dead; Brooke's not getting her husband back; Celine won't get her dad back. Nothing's gonna change." Lucas said bitterly.

Peyton took that comment personal. "Maybe we should go see Brooke. Take her out. Help her start the healing process." Peyton suggested.

Lucas turned to face her, "What's wrong with you? Brooke just lost her husband, and you want to take her out? Where's your compassion?"

"I was just…"

"Despite what the police are saying, it's our fault Chase's dead. It was our fault that Brooke and Chase got involved." Lucas started crying. "Enough Peyton. Enough with trying to fix things that already broken. Isn't it clear that innocent people are getting hurt because of our mistakes? Let's stop making mistakes." Lucas took a deep breath.

Peyton sighed restrictedly. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"We made a lot of wrong choices; let's make a right one. And breaking up may be the only chance we have to do that." He said quietly.

Peyton took her purse and left; not believing that this was the beginning of the end.


	40. Moving On

Chapter 40: Moving On

_**Chapter 40: Moving On**_

"You have some nerve showing your face here."

"You weren't returning any of my calls. I missed you."

Brooke was so infuriated with the way she felt about Peyton, she couldn't even look her straight in the eye. "And apparently you're not getting the point. I want you to leave." Brooke told Peyton.

"Brooke…"

"Leave, Peyton. I told you to leave."

Peyton walked closer to her. "Brooke…"

"I said leave!" Brooke stood up, and began pushing her away. "I said get out! Get out of my house!" Brooke yelled bitterly, trying her hardest to get her out of her house.

But Peyton resisted. She couldn't leave her like this. "Brooke, I'm not just going to leave here alone."

"And who's fault is that?!" Brooke snapped at her. "Who's fault is it that I'm alone?!" Brooke kept her distance from Peyton.

"I know you're hurting. I now that it's hard right now. But I'm only trying to help." Peyton paused. Brooke bit her quivering lip, holding back the tears. "I just don't know what to do. I want to help you. And Lucas thinks it's a bad idea. And it might be, but I don't know what to do. I want to take away all the pain that you feel, but I don't know how. Brooke, I had nothing to do with the accident. I didn't want that to happen, I didn't ask for any of this. I had nothing to do with that accident."

"Right. You had nothing to do with it!" Brooke yelled at her, repeating what she said, but not believing a word she did say. "No one's to blame for it, right? That's what you keep telling yourself? Who called me that night? Who was the reason why I was avoiding Lucas' calls, and why I didn't pick up when my husband called? Who was the reason why they couldn't find us that night? You." Brooke blamed her. "It was all you. You're the reason why I'm hurting." Peyton cried as the words left Brooke's mouth. "You, Peyton. My life is so much worse because of you. Do you know what it feels to wake up to an empty bed every morning? To go into your bedroom, and can't help yourself but to cry? Not being able to go outside because you can't be anywhere that reminds you of who you lost? Of having people give you their condolences, thinking that it eases the pain, but just makes everything hurt more? To never have the answers to any of the questions that linger your mind every second?" Her voice cracked. "To never be able to say 'I love you' one more time, or kiss him one more time? You want to take away the pain? You can't. No one can take away this pain!" She cried. She fell on the floor, covering her face with her hands.

Peyton, who was also crying, walked to her and bent down. She took her cousin in her arms. Brooke resisted at first, but gave in. She allowed her cousin to hold her. "Shh…" Peyton whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm here," Peyton kissed her cousin's head. "I'm here." She echoed. Brooke held on to Peyton.

Peyton brought Brooke back to her house. They stopped at the living room. Peyton caught Lucas' eyes, but quickly looked away. "I'm going to get my stuff ready. Peyton kissed her cousin's forehead and brought Brooke's bag upstairs.

Brooke walked to Lucas' wheelchair. "Hi," she said in a whisper.

Lucas quickly started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Brooke." His voice shook.

Brooke shook her head. "Lucas, don't. It's okay."

"No, it's not. It's my entire fault." Lucas said.

Brooke closed her eyes, feeling a light tear fall. "I don't blame you. And I don't blame Peyton. It was an accident."

"If it wasn't for me, Chase would still be here. Please, forgive me." Lucas pleaded.

Brooke took Lucas' hands. "I forgive you."

Lucas went into his room after a while, finding Peyton packing. "We'll be gone soon. Hopefully before you go to bed."

"Stay," Lucas said.

Peyton stared at him confused. "You broke up with me. What's the point?"

"I made this our home; you shouldn't have to leave it. I'll move to the next room. And you can put Brooke in her old room." Lucas said.

"What about us?"

"Time will heal Brooke; maybe it can do the same for us." He suggested.

"I'll go to the other room." Peyton brought the bag she packed, and moved into the next one beside Lucas'.

Brooke spent a month at Peyton's house before moving back home. That month, she really felt like she did most of her healing. She no longer broke down at the sight of Chase's pictures, or to the sound of his name. She was able to sleep at night, she even started to smile again. She came to terms with Chase's death, she knew he was in a better place, and she was soon going to get a part of him again in her baby.

She went back to work, and her life was coming together again.

Brooke needed to go downtown for a meeting with her boss, when she came across a face that she hadn't seen in the longest time.

Jake walked toward her, "Brooke!" He said excitedly.

Brooke spun around, "Jake1" she returned the excitement. They hugged each other. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you? You look great." He commented on her.

"I am great, thanks." She had the gleam in her eye again. "What are you doing here?"

"I just signed a client. How about you?"

It felt good to talk to him again, Brooke thought. "I had a meeting."

Jake couldn't help himself but smile at her radiance. "Well, how about getting something to eat…or drink," he suggested.

Brooke paused. She gave up drinking since her pregnancy. But since Brooke was wearing a dress that didn't accentuate her body, nobody would've guessed. "Well, I have to get going. I'm preparing a party for a couple of guests. You should come."

"I'll be there." There was nowhere he'd rather be.

"Great," Brooke smiled. They hugged one last time, and she left.

Jake arrived at her house, and her home was full of people. "Hey," Brooke greeted him.

"Hi," he responded. "You look great" he complimented her.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." They walked together to the main floor where a table of food lay. "Help yourself." She encouraged.

Jake ended up being the last one there. He offered to stay and help her clean up. "Thanks," Brooke said.

"My pleasure. Great party, by the way."

Brooke laughed, "That's my job."

Jake couldn't help but look at her smile. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just good to see you again. And smiling," he chuckled.

Brooke blushed. "So how are you?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. I mean I'm working again, and I'm not crying every other second. I'm doing good."

Jake nodded. "How's Celine?"

"She's staying with her grandparents. I saw yesterday though, and she looked great. She was smiling again. She went back to school. I've spoken to Chase's parents, and they want custody of her." Brooke informed him.

Jake's eyes widened. "You're agreeing to that?"

Brooke shrugged. "Ultimately, it's up to me, but I'm not going to force Celine into doing anything. If she want live with me, great, but if not, then that's okay too. We agreed there aren't going to be any visitation limitations. I can see her anytime, and vice versa. I just have to speak to her about it."

Jake watched his clock. "I better get going."

Brooke nodded. "Okay."

"We should go to lunch tomorrow." Jake said.

Brooke was hesitant at first, but she finally agreed. "Sounds great."

The next day, they had lunch…just as friend. It was so good to see them both laughing again. It was no longer awkward because of their past. They were finally able to look passed that, and just be friends.

After lunch, Jake walked her to her car. "Remember, if you need anything….at all…"

Brooke nodded, "I know. Thanks." She opened her car door.

Coincidently, Jennifer was in the restaurant across the street. She came across that sight.

Brooke turned back around, "Jake. Um…its Celine's birthday next week, and I have this party planned."

"I'll be there." Jake assured her.

Brooke smiled. "Great." She jumped into her car, and got in. Jake shut the door for her, and waved goodbye as she drove away.

Jennifer saw the look on his face. It was the same look she saw when she saw them at the restaurant about a year ago. She needed to stop whatever could happen between them.


	41. Guilt Ridden

Chapter 40: Moving On

_**Chapter 41: Guilt Ridden**_

Jennifer stopped by Brooke's house. The maid let her in, and Jennifer stood by the window, waiting for Brooke.

After being told she had a guest, she slowly walked down her spiral staircase. Brooke took a brief pause when she saw who it was. She quickly made it to the bottom of the stairs, and walked in front of Jennifer. "What can I do for you, Jennifer?"

"You have a beautiful place here, Brooke." Jennifer said, looking at the view from the window. Brooke pressed her lips into a tight line. "I can see Chase left you in very good hands: a beautiful home, money to buy everything you desire, he even left you a mother to Celine." Jennifer paused. "You're a very good fisher for men; first my son, then Chase."

Brooke stared at her with an intensifying look. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"Quit with the pleasantries, Brooke. You and I both now we can't stand each other's guts. I'm here to find out why is it you're entering my son's life again."

"For your information, I am not entering Jake's life, nor is he entering mine." Brooke replied bitterly. "Now if that's the only reason why you're here, you can go."

"Do you know why I hate you so much Brooke? It's because its people like you who ruin lives. You steal into someone's life, and take everything you can. You're a worthless, meaningless bitch." Brooke's jaw clenched at those words. "And if you have any concern for Jake, you'd stay as far away from him as possible. Because he doesn't need anything to screw up his life anymore than you already have."

Brooke grabbed Jennifer's arm to stop her from leaving. She's taken all of Jennifer's comments, but it was about to stop. "Do you know why Jake's life is so screwed up?! It's because of you!" Jennifer just stood there, nodding like she was really listening to whatever Brooke had to say. "Day after day, you show Jake that's he's nothing. You talk to him like he's never good enough. You have such high expectations for him, that nothing your son could ever do will ever be good enough for you. And because of that, you fail to see that underneath that strong exterior, is just a lost boy who needs someone to love him back. And time and time again, you fail to show that to your own son. So if_ you _have any love for Jake, you'll back off, and just let him live his own life."

Jennifer clapped her hands together. "Great speech. How long did it take to prepare it?" She mocked Brooke. "Chase would be so disappointed to see the bitter slut you've become. Or maybe that's his fault. Spending time with someone could change who you are. It's probably a good thing he's dead."

Brooke had enough. She wasn't going to let Jennifer get away with what she just said. Out of anger and frustration, Brooke slapped Jennifer across the face. "How dare you!" Brooke screamed. "How dare you say that about Chase!" Brooke continued to hit Jennifer who was barely defending herself. "You've ruined my life! I wish you died!" She kept screaming. Jennifer was finally able to push Brooke out of the way, but it barely affected her. Brooke just went back and continued hitting the person who ruined her life. Jennifer pushed her again, and Brooke fell to the ground. She noticed Brooke started to cry, and was holding onto her stomach. Jennifer was afraid that she might've actually hurt Brooke. Jennifer ran out of the house as fast as she could. But Peyton's stopped in front of Brooke's house. Peyton saw Jennifer run frantically to her car and drive away. She was afraid for Brooke.

Brooke was still on the ground clenching her stomach. She held her trembling hand up to her face, and saw red blood smears. She screamed in horror. She looked around in shock, not knowing what to do next.

Peyton walked into Brooke's house, and called out her name, "Brooke?!" She heard cries in the living room, and when she saw a bleeding Brooke on the ground, she ran to her. "Brooke! What happened?" Brooke couldn't talk, she continued to cry. Peyton grabbed under arms, and pulled her up. There was blood on Brooke's dress from her stomach down. "Oh my gosh," Peyton muttered in disbelief. "Help!!" She screamed as loud as she could. "Somebody help us!!"

Nina rushed to the hospital the second she got Peyton's phone call. Peyton held onto her aunt as they awaited the doctor. "Doctor, please give us good news." Nina begged.

"Your daughter's fine. She's sleeping right now. All she needs is rest….lots and lots of rest."

Nina closed her eyes, thankful. "My grandchild?"

The doctor stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. We tried everything to save the baby, but there was too much damage. And the baby lost a lot of oxygen. There was nothing we could do. There was too much pressure on her abdomen, and even if we saved the baby, there would be no assurance that the baby wouldn't suffer from defects. She didn't survive."

"No," Nina breathed out. Her legs went weak, and she no longer could stand without Peyton's help.

Brooke woke up to the sound of her mom's crying. "Mom?" Brooke whispered.

Nina walked to her. "Honey," Nina tried to give her a smile, but wasn't able to. Nina shook her head.

Brooke turned to her side, and she shut her eyes, crying. She lost her husband and her baby; she had nothing.

Nina rushed to Jennifer's house, but instead found Jake after storming inside. "Where the hell is Jennifer?"

"Nina," Jake sounded surprised. "Mom's not here. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She echoed. Nina slapped Jake across the face.

"Nina, what's wrong? I don't understand? Why are you so angry?" Jake asked confused.

"Why am I angry? Brooke is in the hospital. Your mother almost killed her." Nina informed him.

Jake was in shock. "What….what happened?" he stuttered.

"YOUR MOTHER KILLED MY GRANDCHILD!" Nina screamed.

"Brooke's pregnant?"

Nina shook her head. "Not anymore. Your mother killed my grandchild. She killed the baby. You better tell Jennifer to watch out. Because she doesn't want to pass me by." Nina threatened. "I am no longer responsible for my actions against Jennifer."

Jake waited for his mother to come home. It was midnight, and Jennifer casually walked into her house. "Oh, Jake! You scared me. What are you doing still up?" She bent down to kiss him, but he moved away.

"What did you do to Brooke?" He asked, controlling his tone.

Jennifer didn't want to 'fess up. "What are you talking about? I just paid her a visit."

"What…did…you…do to her?" Jake repeated, his voice rising.

There was no point in hiding it. She thought she did nothing wrong. "I did what any mother would do. I was worried about my son. So I asked her to stay away I was thinking about your welfare."

"Brooke almost died today!" He yelled at her. "She lost her baby because of you!"

Jennifer's eyes widened. "I didn't know she was pregnant." Jennifer said in shock. "She was hitting me, and I was trying to protect myself."

Jake was infuriated. "But you provoked her! So it's still your fault." His tone was full of hatred and anger.

"The only thing I'm guilty of is loving you! To love you the best that I could. I was just trying to protect that, and not let anyone get in the way!" Jennifer defended.

"So you killed an innocent baby? A mother's love is supposed to be unconditional, no matter who enters my life!" Jake yelled at her. "You had to hurt her? What did she ever do to you? She's done nothing."

Jennifer was upset that he would be taking Brooke's side over her. "Don't you dare defend her. She's ruined my life. She took you away from me. You are not the son I deserve to have!"

"Well you're not the mother I want you to be." He snapped at her. "Why can't you be like Nina; someone who will so anything to make her child happy?"

Jennifer was offended by that comment. "Nina? That slut? I'd rather be this miserable selfish bitch than be someone like her!"

"You're so selfish, ma. You only think of yourself! Never about anyone else. You will always put yourself before other, even your son! I'm ashamed to be your son!" Jennifer's heart broke at those words. "I'm ashamed to call you my mother. I hate you, ma! I hate you!" He slammed their door shut. Jennifer was left alone in her house crying.

Jake stopped by the hospital to visit Brooke. The sky was still dark, and the roads were deserted. But he needed to see her. He needed to know she was okay.

Brooke was in her room awake, just staring into space. She quickly looked when Jake knocked. "I'm so, so sorry." He said in a whisper. "I had no clue," he sobbed. "I had no clue that this was going to happen. It's all my fault. If only I was there to protect you…"

Brooke stopped him. "I can't stop thinking about her funeral. That's the only even I'm able to go to for my daughter." She paused. "No birthdays, no baptisms, no graduations..." she sobbed. "No weddings. Just this one event…to say goodbye. I didn't even get to hold her, or see her. I don't know what she looks like." She breathed in. "I found out I was pregnant the same day I found out about Chase. And it somehow just hurt less because I was getting a part of Chase back through our daughter." Her voice cracked. "And now I lost both of them, and I have nothing, I have no one." Jake started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Jake sobbed. "Can I get you anything?"

Brooke looked at him with sad eyes. "I want my baby." She choked out.

Hearing those words broke his heart. All he wanted to do was to heal her. Help her. And he couldn't.

The doctor came in. "I'm sorry, but visitation hours are over."

"Can you just give us a second?" Brooke requested. The doctor nodded, and left.

"Brooke, I'm here for you. Anything you need, I'm here."

"No," Brooke choked out. "Jake we tried that: being friends, being there for each other. And this is where it brought us. I hate your mother for what she did to me. And I want nothing to do with her…or you." She whispered. "So if you care for, just stay as far away as possible. Listen to your mother, and keep your distance."

"Brooke…"

"Please Jake. Do it for me. Just leave me alone." She turned to her side, and closed her eyes as a tear fell.

Jake cried, but he couldn't do anything but leave. Jake went back home and went into his room. He saw a picture of him and his mother. He was so angry at his mother and himself he threw it against the wall. The glass broke, and shattered into pieces. He collapsed to the ground.

He blamed himself for everything's that happened. He decided to take Brooke's advice, and leave. _Everything would be better if I just left, _Jake thought to himself.

He left his mother a note, and left it on the table next to the door. He also placed a picture of him when he was younger with his mom.

Jake drove over to Brooke's house. He saw Peyton help Brooke into the house. He watched the two of them through the window. The sadness in her eyes brought tears to his own because he wouldn't be there to be her shoulder to cry on. He wouldn't be there to hold her as she cried, or talk to her. He just wouldn't be there anymore. He didn't want to leave, but he owed her that much after everything's that happened.

It was now in the middle of the night. He watched Brooke turn off her lights in her bedroom. He hesitated for a moment, but got out of his car with flowers. He silently opened her gate, and placed the bouquet on her front steps. "Goodbye" he whispered staring at her window. He returned to his car, and drove away. He was going to do exactly what Brooke requested: to stay as far away from as possible.

--

The next morning, Brooke found the flowers. She brought them inside. She put the flowers in a vase of water. She read the card :_Brooke, this is my goodbye. I've remembered all the times I hurt you, and I owe you this much. Maybe we'll see each other again. But always know: you're forever in my heart. Love, Jake._

Unlike the past, she decided to keep the card. She found an empty shoe box, and placed the card inside. She hid the box within her closet. 

That night, Jennifer came home, and found it empty. "Jake!" She kept calling, but no one answered. She saw the piece of paper he left for her. _Mom, by the time you read this, I already be gone. I need to go away for a while. I'm not sure when I'm coming back, but don't bother looking for me. I'll be fine. I'll always know my way home. Goodbye Mom. Jake._

Jennifer started to get heart pains. She quickly drove to Brooke's home, thinking he might be there.

Brooke heard the engine and she walked outside to find Jennifer waiting outside her gate. "What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked bitterly. "Are you here to come finish the job? You here to kill me too?"

"I'm here for Jake. He's gone."

"Well, he's not here." Brooke replied. "Now get off my property." Brooke turned around, and was walking away.

"Okay Brooke. I give up." Brooke spun back around, and looked at Jennifer full of curiosity. "You win! You win, Brooke!" Jennifer's voice was full of desperation. "Just please, tell Jake that I'm sorry for hurting him. Tell him that I was wrong…tell him. I don't care what you tell him. Just give him back to me."

"I already told you, he's not here. But if I see him…I will personally deliver him to your doorstep." Jennifer smiled, and mouthed the words thank you. Jennifer was ready to leave, but Brooke stopped her. "But I doubt that will happen. I doubt that will happen after all that the both of you did. After all the pain you caused me. Especially after everything _you've_ done. After killing my baby." Brooke pointed out. "It's time you suffer the consequences. But this much I could say about Jake: he's better off without you." Brooke saw in Jennifer's eyes that she believed it too. "So for the final time, Jake's is not here. And I don't care where he went. But I hope he's somewhere far, far away. Because as long as he's away from you, he'll be okay." The anger within Brooke was rising. "And you…you deserve all of this." Brooke looked straight into Jennifer's eyes. "But most of all, you deserve to be abandoned by the last person who was willing to stick by you. She could see tears well up in Jennifer's eyes. "And now you're all alone. You drove your own son away. You're finally getting exactly what you deserve."

Jennifer didn't want to show that Brooke's words were affecting her. "If you think that I regret anything that I've done, if you think that I'm here apologizing, you're wrong. Wake up Brooke. I only did what any mother would have done to protect their children from someone like you. You're a slut. That's right, you're a slut, and you'll always be a slut. And you will never bear the Jagielski name in your lifetime." Jennifer smiled.

Brooke didn't even care what Jennifer had to say. "Well, from one slut to another, you can take your precious name, and run it down your throat."

"How dare you." Jennifer said.

Brooke took a step forward. "No!" Her eyes widened with hatred. "How dare you! You killed my child. And at this very moment, there is nothing I'd rather do than kill you." Jennifer was frightened by the look in Brooke's eyes. "I want to strangle you." Brooke pronounced every single syllable. "And with great pleasure, watch as your eyes pop out of their sockets. While you gasp for your last breath." Brooke was shaking with fury. "There is absolutely nothing stopping me from killing you this very moment. But you know what the sad part is? No one would even care. Your son is gone, and you have no more family left." Brooke walked close to a crying Jennifer. Brooke opened her gate. "All I need for you to do is to take one step forward. Just one step."

Jennifer was horrified to see Brooke not even blink in her demand. She backed away slowly, and got into her car.

As she watched Jennifer drive away, she went back inside. She rested her head against the door. She put her hand out in front of her, and saw then trembling. She hated the person she's become. She's become someone who let the grief overpower her. She barely restrained herself from killing Jennifer.

The next day, she arrived at Chase's grave, and took a seat on the ground. She apologized for who she became, and promised him that she would no longer allow anyone else to hurt her.

_**A/N: **_Hey readers, I just wanted to apologize that I haven't updated in a really long time. My monitor crashed at home, and I needed another place to continue writing. I've found one, and I'm continuing to write. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!

"I love you not because of what you can give me, but because of what you can take, I am so willing to give, I love you because... I love the me when I'm with you, sometimes you have to fight hard just to make love survive, get hurt, always badly but what's important is that you gave it a shot, real love is never regreatful and even if it fails to last, real love should only make you a better person, a stronger person, and in love real strength is knowing when to give up the fight and finally let go!"


	42. Decisions

What:

_**Decisions**_

It's been months, and Brooke was finding it easier to move on with her life. She packed up all of Chase's things, and gave them to his parents. Visiting Chase everyday made it easier for her. She would go to his gravesite everyday, and just talk to him like he was in front of her. She's talk to him about her day, and things she needed to get off her chest.

She's also been spending a lot of time with her step-daughter. She was so much like Chase, that being near her would seem like she was near Chase. But even though she was moving on with her life, she felt like she lost her own heart. Like Chase and her baby dying took her heart with them.

It was supposed to be her third year anniversary with Chase today. She spent it at home, just looking through old photo albums, and watching home movies of them. Her doorbell unexpectedly rang. She wasn't expecting anyone that day. She opened it, and there was mailman holding a package for her. She signed for it, and took her mail along with the package. She went back inside, and when she saw who the package was from, she had an uneasy feeling. It was from Chase.

Her hand shook while opening the package. It was a medium-sized white box. She opened the box, and there was a heart necklace inside it. She tried to hold the tears inside. She put the box down, but a piece of paper fell. She picked it up. It was Chase's writing. _'You'll always have a heart to fall on…mine. I love you. Chase.'_ She looked around like he was somehow there. The time where she felt like she could no longer go on, she receives something to make her realize that even though he's gone, he'll always be with her.

That night, she went into her room with the pile of letters. She started looking through them. Bills, bills, bills….but then she stopped. She recognized the writing immediately. It was writing she hasn't seen in the longest time. It was Jake's. It was a letter from him. Her heart pounded in her chest. Why was he sending her letters? She was suddenly confused. The same day she missed Chase the most, it's the same day she receives a letter from someone who she desperately needed to get away from.

There was no return address. A part wanted desperately to know what he needed to say; if he was okay; if he was in trouble. But she refused to know. But something deep inside her told her to keep the letters. So she took out the box from her closet, and put them inside.

Months and months passed, and the box continued to grow. She never got the courage to open them. She kept them hidden from the rest of the world.

As Brooke's life came together, the same couldn't be said about Peyton's. Peyton and Lucas' life didn't change much. They still lived under the same roof, but in different rooms. They never ate together, except for the occasional dinners when they arrived home at the same time. They hardly spoke to each other, and when they did, it was never about the things that truly mattered. They avoided every conversation that would link them as a couple or anything along those lines. But things were definitely going to change to something they both were not expecting.

Lucas came home from work one day, and Peyton was sitting on the couch. She was watching television. Lucas put his bag down, and made his way upstairs. Not saying 'hi' to each other was common between the both of them. A little while later, Lucas returned downstairs and took a seat beside Peyton on the couch. She passed him the bowl of popcorn, and he took it. "How was work?" Peyton asked.

"Okay." Lucas said. "I got promoted." He stated.

"Lucas, that's great. Congratulations." She said smiling at him.

He chuckled embarrassed, "Thanks."

"So what's the new position?" She wondered.

He was hesitant in telling her. He was scared too. The news was big, and he didn't make up his mind yet on the decision. "I'm in charge of all the company's decisions…" He trailed off.

Peyton smiled at him, she was so proud of him. "Lucas!"

"…in Dubai."

Her smile slowly faded. "Dubai?" She echoed.

He nodded. She forced her smile to come back. "That's….great. You deserve it. Sounds like an amazing opportunity for you." She swallowed hard. "So when do you leave?"

"Next Sunday…that's if I decide to go. I have until Friday to make up my mind." He informed her. He could already see the look in her eyes. She was in pain, but she was smiling to hide it.

"Well, are you going to take it?" She asked.

Lucas didn't know the answer to that yet. "Do you want me to take it?" If Peyton said no; if she asked him to stay – that's all it took. He'd tell his boss no. He'll turn the opportunity down. Despite their arrangements, he'd absolutely do anything for her.

Peyton took a deep breath, "I think….I think you should take it if that's what you really want." She said.

A part of him was happy about the answer, it showed him that she still cared about him, and all she wanted was for him to be happy; but then that answer was heartbreaking, because he wanted her to say no.

Peyton looked down; she could already see him on the plane, and flying away. Disappearing into the sunset…without her. She looked at him again. "I'm gonna go upstairs. I have a lot of files to look over." She smiled at him. "Goodnight."

Lucas knew she was lying. It took every cell in his body to keep him from running to her.

Brooke and Peyton had lunch the following afternoon. "So how is everything?"

"Good." Peyton lied.

"I know that face. What's wrong?" Brooke persisted.

Peyton raised an eyebrow and forced herself to smile. "Nothing's wrong, and I don't have a face."

"Yes, you do. You have the face; the face that says 'Brooke, I need help, but I'm too afraid to ask.'" Brooke smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Lucas got promoted." Peyton said bluntly.

Brooke took a bite of her food, "That's great news. Why do you look so upset?"

"It's in Dubai."

Brooke stayed quiet. She didn't know to respond. "Okay…When does he leave?"

"It's not official yet. He has until tomorrow to figure it out." She informed.

"Well, here's the burning question: do you want him to take it?'" Brooke asked.

"I just want him to make the choice based on what he wants. And if moving there is what he wants, then yeah, I want him to go."

The rest of lunch was in silence.

After lunch, Brooke went over to Lucas' office. "Nice office." Brooke said. "Gonna miss it while you're gone?"

Lucas spun around. "Is there anything Peyton doesn't tell you?"

"No, except for her wanting you to stay." Brooke said.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked her.

Brooke walked in, and sat in his chair. "The same way I know that you don't wanna leave."

Lucas paused. "Brooke, it's not that simple."

"You're right. Nothing ever is. I mean look at me; I had two men who wanted to be with me, and now I'm left alone." She chuckled at the irony. "But Lucas, what you did was unfair."

"What did I do?" Lucas asked in self-defense.

"You asked her to make the decision for you." Lucas knew what she was talking about. "You might not have flat out said it, but you did in a way. Do you know nothing about women? They're secretive, and mysterious, and devious. You asked Peyton if she wanted you to go. She told you to make your own choice, right?" Lucas nodded. "She's not gonna ask you to stay because that's not her place anymore. And she's not going to ask you to go because she really wants you to stay."

"So what do I do?"

Brooke chuckled. "You make the decision based on how you feel, but also taking Peyton into consideration. If you really leaving Peyton is the right choice, then go. And I'll be here to pick the pieces. But if you decide to stay, the way you guys are acting has to change. Because knowing Peyton, she'd rather have you leave, then you never being able to look her in the eye." Lucas had no reaction. "I got to go. Hope you can make a decision."

Peyton came home late, and went straight upstairs. She walked to Lucas' room. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner." Peyton stopped once she saw the suitcases opened throughout the room. "You're packing."

Lucas nodded. "I said yes. And they're moving up the date, so I have to leave Saturday."

"A week early?" Peyton asked.

"There's a lot to do before the opening."

Peyton swallowed hard before forcing herself to smile – she's been doing that a lot lately. "Oh. Great. Uh…I'm gonna go see if maybe Brooke wants to go to dinner." She turned around, and went to her room.

She dialed Brooke's number. "Brooke, I need you. He's leaving."

They met up at their favorite restaurant. "What do you mean he's leaving?"

"I came home, and he was packing. He said he needs to leave a week early. This Saturday, actually."

"I'm sorry, Peyton, but I don't know what you want me to say. He's leaving, but can you blame him? You didn't do anything to stop him."

"Wow, thanks for that, I feel so much better now." Peyton said sarcastically.

Brooke chuckled. "I'm sorry. But you said he asked you what you wanted him to do. You could've said something Peyton. All those months that you were under the same roof, you could've been the one to change things. But you chose not to. Peyton, I know you want me to tell you that there may still be chance."

"No, I want you to tell me everything is going to be okay." Peyton said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You need a reality check, Peyton. Nothing ever gets accomplished without someone doing something about it. If you wanted to be with Lucas, you should've said something but you didn't because you were afraid. And now look where fear lead you. I've learned a lot from losing everything: it's up to you to make changes. So Peyton, here's your chance. Change it."

_**A/N:**_ I apologize for not being able to update in the longest time, but I'm trying my hardest to keep up. My computer is still down, and I'm doing this at someone else's house, so please forgive me. I know I lost a lot of readers because of this, but this story isn't finished yet. So please keep reading, and reviewing would be great also. Thanks!


	43. Attempts

Attempt

_**Attempt**_

The next night, Peyton made an attempt to change her surroundings. It was Friday afternoon, and Peyton arrived home early to find Lucas on the sofa. "Hey," she said leaning against the wall.

"Hi," Lucas responded. "What's up?"

Peyton shook her head, "Nothing." She smiled sincerely. "Finished packing?" Lucas nodded. "Good, that's great. I was…uh….wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner. Last supper between us before you go."

"Yeah, sounds good. Maybe tonight, I just have to go down to the post office first, and I'll get ready."

"Great," Peyton said. She walked upstairs. This was her chance to change it. But was it already too late?

It was quarter to 8, and Peyton was still getting ready. They agreed earlier that they would meet at the restaurant at 8. She checked her self in the mirror for the last time. She stared at her silhouette in her dark green strapless dress that flowed off her body to just below the knees. She had her spiral curls fall onto her shoulders. She wore minimal make-up, and she reapplied her strawberry lip gloss. She sprayed herself with her Ralph Lauren perfume, and went out the door.

She was walking to her Mercedes, but then a limousine honked its horn. It stopped right outside her house. She smiled, and walked to it. The driver got out of his car, and opened the car door for her. "Ms. Sawyer," he said her name.

"Thanks," she said before getting in.

They arrived at a different restaurant, one she didn't know of. The driver opened the door, "Mr. Scott is already waiting inside."

Peyton shot him her breathtaking smile before entering the restaurant. The hostess led her into the dining room, and she immediately saw Lucas at a table for 2. She walked over to him, "Wow, I guess last minute change of plans?"

Lucas chuckled before pulling her chair back for her, "Sorry about that. I just thought this would be more memorable."

"And spontaneous," she added. "Which is always good." She smiled at him.

"You look beautiful as always," Luke complimented.

Peyton blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself."

They both shared a moment staring into each other's eyes before ordering their food.

"All ready for tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded, "Pretty much. I spoke to Brooke, she said she was throwing a party," Lucas said in a form of a question.

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, well she's just looking for more ways on taking my money," she teased. "But I think it's good. One last way of saying goodbye to people you love."

"It's only going to make it harder to leave." Lucas mentioned.

Peyton stayed quiet. She didn't want anything to ruin her mood today. "Congratulations again. It's really a great opportunity. I'm proud of you, Lucas. You've really come far." Peyton smiled sincerely. As much as she was hurting for him leaving, she honestly meant those words with all her heart.

"That means a lot, Peyton. Especially from you."

"All I want is for you to be happy. And you seem happy about going to Dubai. And that's all that matters to me." Peyton assured him. She paused for a few minutes, and then looked at him, seeing him smile. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just remembering the first I saw you. It was in a magazine, and I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. If someone told me then that I'd be with you right now, I wouldn't even give it another thought."

"You're too sweet," Peyton laughed. "I remember the first night I spent with you. You took such great care of me. I was afraid, and scared, and confused, but you made me feel okay again. You're incredible." Peyton told him.

They spent the rest of the night talking about their history together. The way they made each other feel; the way she felt every time they were together. They laughed together; it was really a great night to spend together for the final time.

It was about midnight when they left the restaurant. Peyton walked outside in front of Lucas, and she suddenly felt the cool breeze on her warm skin. She shivered, and Lucas noticed.

He took off his jacket in one quick motion, and put it over Peyton's shoulders. She smiled, "Thanks. So where's the car?"

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to walk home. It's only a couple of blocks away." He suggested.

Thank goodness she wore her peep-toe flats, instead of high heels. "Yeah, sounds good. It's a beautiful night."

They took the path that went through the park. He paused, and held the swing for her to sit down. She did so, and he pushed her ever so gently. "What time's your light tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Around 7 pm."

"You're really leaving." She stated in disbelief.

He stayed quiet. "So starting tomorrow, the house is yours. All the room to yourself. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Among other things." She responded.

He stopped swinging her, "Maybe we should get back home." Lucas told her.

He held out his hand, and she took it. The moment they touched, her heart fluttered. They held hands for the rest of the trip home.

--

The next day was the party. All of their friends showed up at Lucas' house in the afternoon.

After having such a great time the night before, she didn't want anything to ruin her last memory. She planned on avoiding him the rest of the afternoon.

She watched Lucas say goodbye to all of his friends, and colleagues. She went outside, and sat on the porch swings. Brooke met her there shortly after. "You're doing it again." Brooke stated.

"What?" She asked oblivious.

"Avoiding the inevitable. You're gonna have to talk to him before he leaves. He expects a goodbye."

"We had our goodbye, last night…at dinner." Peyton countered.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Did you tell him how you really feel?"

"I told him I was proud of him." Brooke gave her a look. "I am. He deserves this promotion, and I've given a lot of thought. I want him to go."

"You do?" Brooke didn't believe it.

"I do. Lucas has overcome so much in his life, and he deserves a fresh start. He deserves to be happy. And loving him means being able to let go."

Brooke stood up, "It's almost 5, and he's almost leaving. I have to go. It's gonna be okay, babe." Brooke said, and she kissed Peyton's forehead.

Peyton stayed outside. Feeling the autumn breeze through her hair. The front door creaked. "Planning on avoiding me the rest of the night?"

Peyton turned and saw Lucas walk towards her. "I'm not avoiding you." She disagreed. "I'm just giving you time to say all your goodbyes. We already had ours."

"I kind of wanted to spend my last with you." He commented, "But I understand if it's too hard."

Peyton sighed. "I didn't want to say anything, but I can't keep it in. Are you happy to leave?" Lucas stayed quiet. "You don't have to answer that." Peyton didn't want to know the answer. Either he was silent because he _was_ happy to leave, or he didn't want to make things any more harder.

"Peyton, I asked you if you wanted me to stay." He reminded her.

"And I told you to do whatever made you happy. It was your decision. I just want to know if you're happy about your decision."

He took a deep breath. "We rushed things. _I_ rushed things. You just got out of a relationship when 'us' happened. We need to be apart for awhile." He said it as if he rehearsed this a million times. "Am I happy to leave? Sure. But it also hurts to leave." Peyton avoided eye contact. "My cab is coming soon, should get ready." He stood up and opened the door. "I love you Peyton. I love and always will. Goodbye." He shut the door.

She stared at his previous location. "I love you too," she whispered.

Lucas went to get his bags. He made it back downstairs, and Brooke went to him. "So you really leaving?" She exhaled.

"My plane leaves in 2 hours. My cab is already on its way here." He stared intensely outside where Peyton was sitting. Brooke stared in the same direction. "She gonna be okay?"

Brooke shook her head. "Not at first, but she will be. I'll be here for her."

Lucas sighed. "I'm gonna miss you Brooke Davis." He hugged her.

She smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too, Lucas Scott."

Brooke watched him go outside. His cab was outside waiting. "Peyton." He called.

Peyton looked at him with teary eyes. "So this is goodbye." She forced herself to smile behind the tears. Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She never wanted to let go.

"I have something for you. It's in your room." She nodded her head.

"Be happy Luke; I hope you're happy." She kissed him on the cheek, and went inside quickly before bursting into tears.

Lucas watched as her figure disappeared in a second. He walked to the yellow cab and put his stuff in the trunk with the help of the driver. He took one last look at the house. "Goodbye." He muttered under his breath before driving away.

Peyton was sitting on her bedroom floor in the dark, looking at the present Lucas gave to her. It was a book with pictures of special moments they had together, and long summaries of what was going on. The note said it was so she would never forget him or what they had together. She was silently crying. How could she possibly be able to let him go?

Brooke went upstairs to look for her cousin after everyone left the house. She knocked on the door before entering. She opened the door to a darkened room, and Peyton couldn't be seen. But the sound of her sniffling revealed her in the corner of the room. Brooke shut the door behind her, and walked to her, and took a seat beside her. She took the book from Peyton's hands, and brought Peyton's head onto her shoulder.

"He's gone." Peyton choked out. "He's gone." She repeated.

Brooke felt her cousin's body quiver and shake. She put her arm around her cousin and pulled her close, holding her cousin as she wept in her arms.


	44. Fast Forward

Attempt

_**Fast Forward**_

It's been almost a year since Lucas left, and almost a year and a half since Jake chose to leave Tree Hill. Jake found work at a bar on an island right off the coast of Dubai, surprisingly just an hour away on boat from where Lucas' resort was located. He used his musical talent to earn money most nights, and was also a bartender.

He went from a big businessman to a man earning money singing to drunks. Most thought that he has become a failure, but in Jake's eyes, he was a success. Many people who knew Jake would've thought that Jake would never be able to live without his mother and his inheritance, but he was doing it. Living on his own, making his own money; earning his own money.

Despite having so much time go by, the vision of Brooke never died. Images of her smiling, laughing, crying, never left his mind especially the love he had for her. His heart was still burning of love for her, and that – no matter how much time could pass – would never change.

He wrote her a letter everyday. It didn't matter if she never got them, or read them, as long as he could put his feelings on paper, and at least try to reach her. He used their love for each other to write songs, and every night would perform it to whoever was willing to listen. He had so much inside of him because of this one girl, that he wouldn't put it to waste.

Jake was sitting on the beach with a pen and paper in his hand, and his guitar close by. "This must be some woman to keep you writing like that." His boss and closest friend said.

Jake laughed. "She is. The most wonderful I have ever met."

"I'd like to meet her."

Jake smiled. "If she could see me now. I've screwed a lot, and she's taken me back each time. I'd do anything for her." He took out a picture of her, and smiled as he remembered.

That night, he was on stage and started strumming his guitar in tune. He began singing, and as words started leaving his mouth, he prayed that somehow Brooke could hear him, for those words were meant to be heard by her:

_I LOVE TO SEE THE OCEAN'S BEAUTY  
AND THE MOON THAT SHINES ABOVE  
ALONE IN THE SAND LOOKING AT THE STARS  
WISHING SOMEDAY I WOULD FIND TRUE LOVE  
WOULD IT BE NICE TO SEE THE MORNING  
WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE THE MOST  
WOULD IT BE NICE TO SAY GOODNIGHT  
TO THE ONE YOU HOLD SO CLOSE TO YOUR HEART  
TO YOUR HEART._

THE WIND THAT BLOWS THE DOVE  
IS THE WIND THAT BLOWS MY LOVE  
HOPE IT'LL FIND ITS WAY TO YOU WHEREVER YOU ARE.

I LOVE TO SIT IN FIELDS OF GREEN  
LOOKING DEEPLY THROUGH THE SKY  
WATCHING BIRDS AS THEY FLY BY  
HOPING SOMEDAY FATE WILL BRING ME TRUE LOVE.  
WOULD IT BE NICE TO HOLD SOMEONE  
SO DEAR, NEAR YO UR HEART  
WOULD IT BE NICE TO HEAR THOSE WORDS  
I LOVE YOU FROM THE ONE THAT YOU LOVE,  
THAT YOU LOVE.

I'D LOVE TO SEE MYSELF ONE DAY  
IN THE ARMS OF SOMEONE  
WHO WILL SHARE HER LIFE WITH ME  
SELFLESSLY…SOMEDAY…  
YOU WILL FIND YOUR WAY…TO ME… 

--

Brooke, Peyton and Haley decided to take a trip somewhere, and Brooke reminded them of the time she went to Dubai, and described of the beauty of the place. She desperately wanted to go back because it was last place she was happy before all the loss and pain of losing.

Peyton doubted that she would run into Lucas there, therefore agreed to go. They all agreed that this was a vacation that was needed for a very long time.

They arrived at the airport, and got their luggage. In order to go to the resort, they had to pass a river by a boat, and so they did. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived ashore, and they got off the boat. Their feet touched the white sand, and they began to walk to their beach resort. It was the exact way Brooke remembered it the last time she stayed at the resort.

"So I got all of us this reservation. It doesn't have everything it did since they got a new owner, but it has more: a spa, a 5-star restaurant, the view of the beach from your window, and…"

Peyton stopped in her tracks once she saw someone she was trying her hardest to move on from. "Lucas." She stated.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Haley and Brooke stared at her like she was going crazy.

Peyton couldn't take her eyes off. "No, it's Lucas." She said. They all stared at the direction she was looking at. It was Lucas. He looked a bit different, but it was definitely him.

Lucas caught sight of the 3 women, and couldn't believe his eyes. "Peyton?" He whispered to himself. Lucas absent-mindedly walked to them. He was only staring at Peyton. She was so shocked to see him. She never expected this to happen. "Peyton," He said to her.

"Lucas," he responded, hardly being able to breathe.

"How are you?"

"Good," she answered. "You?"

He smiled at her, "Same."

Brooke and Haley gave each other looks. "Well, as you two continue to stare at each other, me and Haley are gonna go look at our rooms." Brooke walked away.

"Did you know he was here?" Haley whispered.

"Absolutely not." Brooke answered truthfully. "But I'm glad he is." Brooke smiled.

They spent a couple minutes walking together. "How's business?" Peyton asked.

"Good," Lucas answered. He didn't know what to say. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Brooke thought it would be a good idea to take some time away. A little vacation from all our problems." She responded.

Lucas sighed. "You look beautiful."

Peyton smiled embarrassed. "Thanks. You look good too." She said. And he really did look good. His tanned skin was a healthy glow, and she loved his haircut.

He opened the door to her room. Brooke was already unpacking. "Okay, here you are ladies," Lucas said. "And your room is attached to Haley's through this door."

"Thanks." Brooke said smiling.

"If you need anything, anything at all. Don't be afraid to call." Lucas assured them.

Peyton smiled. Lucas returned it. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Oh, I will." Brooke smiled.

Lucas left the room. Peyton was still standing as Brooke sat down on the bed. Peyton was glaring at Brooke. "What?" Brooke said innocently.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?"

Brooke didn't know what she was talking about. "What was my idea?"

"The resort, the rooms, Lucas. If you didn't know, then Haley did. This was your idea. We're not animals, Brooke. You can't just lock us in a room, and expect us to mate."

Brooke lifted her hands up angrily. "Honestly, I had no clue that he was the manager here. It's not like research before getting here. And as for Haley, she knew nothing about these plans. And what are you so afraid of? You're over Lucas aren't you? Why do you care he's here?" Brooke shot back.

Peyton exhaled. "I don't." She lied. "It's just, Brooke I know you. And if it is a plan to get us back together, than I know you're responsible for it."

"Come on, what's so bad about that happening?"

"Brooke, me and Lucas is none of your business. And either way, there's no time for that to happen since we're leaving tomorrow."

"What, Peyton!"

"Brooke, I'm not staying here for your little plan to work." Peyton argued.

Brooke looked at her with sincere eyes. "Peyton, I promise you: I had no clue he was here, or that he would be anywhere near this place. I understand this is weird for you, but you of all people know that we need this. Come, on. Please." Brooke begged.

Peyton agreed that they needed this, "Fine, one week. One." Peyton emphasized.

"One." Brooke repeated smiling.

The first night, Peyton and Brooke shared the same bed. As Brooke was sleeping, Peyton kept tossing and turning. Brooke was getting annoyed. "Peyton, go to sleep," Brooke ordered her. "Just relax, close your eyes, and go to sleep."

"Sorry." Peyton whispered. She was on her back, and she shut her eyes, but there was no use. She just wasn't tired. She got up, and took her sweater. She went outside, and took a seat on a hammock just a couple of feet from her room. She leaned back, and she was swinging back and forth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Peyton felt the cool breeze against her face. She opened her eyes, and saw the tide crashing against the rocks.

Coincidently, Lucas couldn't sleep either. He went outside his cottage, beside the resort. He sat on his patio, and noticed someone was outside also. He immediately recognized her figure. Even after a year, he still had her memorized. She was breathtaking. The most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "I've missed you." He whispered to her. "I've missed you so much."

Peyton just sat there. "I'm over him." She said trying to convince herself. "I'm over him." She repeated. But then she took a deep breath. "I'm not over him." He was the reason for her insomnia. He was the reason for this trip.


	45. Reality Check

Attempt

_**Reality Check**_

Brooke woke up and Peyton was sitting on balcony. She walked over there. "Hey girly. How'd you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. Did you plan anything for today?"

"No, but there's a spa. And you know…" Brooke trailed off smiling.

Peyton laughed.

Haley opened their door. "Guys, you will never believe what's awaiting us downstairs." Brooke and Peyton were staring at her. "Lucas made us breakfast." Haley said excited.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton got dressed and walked outside. There was this little grass hut outside, and on the table was breakfast awaiting the three ladies.

"Good morning." Lucas greeted them happily.

"Morning." They responded.

"This looks great," Haley said.

Lucas smiled. "Well, I've been taking some cooking classes since I've been here. And I've become an expert at Breakfast cookery."

Brooke raised her eyebrows at Peyton. "Well, breakfast is Peyton's favorite meal of the day." She pointed out.

Peyton laughed in humiliation.

"Have you girls got anything planned for today?"

"Well, me and Peyton were discussing going to the spa."

Lucas nodded. "You'd really enjoy it."

Peyton smiled, drinking her orange juice.

At the spa, Brooke, Haley and Peyton were getting their pedicures. "Have you spoken to Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, this morning. You were there."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "The only thing you said was 'good morning'. We mean: have you had an actual conversation."

"No." Peyton answered.

Haley put her hand over Peyton's. "Come on P. Sawyer. Lucas looks good, and you're hot. You guys would look absolutely perfect together."

"We didn't work out last time. What makes you think we can work now?"

Brooke stared at Peyton. "Peyton, you guys had some time apart. You know what life is like together, and apart. You've matured over the last couple of months. You guys know better now. Trust me, it would work."

After the spa, they all arrived to Brooke's suite. "Brooke, you were right." Haley took a deep breath.

"Aren't I always?" Brooke laughed.

"Well girlies, I got to go. I promised Nate and Jamie I'd call them. See you at dinner?"

The two girls nodded. Haley took her bags, and went into her room through the connecting door.

"How'd you like today, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, sitting on the bed.

"Good. Very relaxing." Peyton responded.

Brooke sat on the rocking chair next to the window. "Relaxed enough to talk to Lucas?"

Peyton sighed. "Can you guys stop forcing me? I've only been here for what, 24 hours, and already it's been 'talk to Lucas' 24-7." Peyton replied in frustration.

Brooke had her sorry face. "I'm sorry. I just think that it's about time to talk."

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready." Peyton replied.

"That's just it. You won't. Peyton, I know you. You say you'll do it, but then you'll back out. If you don't talk to Lucas, then the feelings you have for him will mean nothing. And you deserve to be happy."

"I am happy. And Lucas seems happy too."

Brooke touched her cousin's hand. "Looks can be deceiving, Peyton. Trust me, just because someone's smiling, doesn't mean they're smiling inside." Brooke said as if she was talking about herself.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton met in the dining room. They ordered their food, and they starting on their entrees. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Haley asked, taking a bite from her dinner.

Brooke shrugged. "Maybe forcing Peyton to talk to someone."

Peyton exhaled hard.

Haley saw him enter the room. "Maybe we don't have to wait until tomorrow." Haley nodded her head.

"No, don't. Please, Brooke." Peyton begged.

"How you girls enjoying your stay so far?" Lucas asked.

Peyton widened her eyes at Brooke. "Great!" Brooke said. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" She suggested.

"Uh…there's no more room." Peyton said.

"Oh we'll make room." Haley said, moving closer to Brooke.

"It's okay. I don't want to intrude."

Brooke shook her head. "No intrusion." Lucas pulled up a chair, and was now in front of Peyton.

Lucas ordered dinner. "You know, I'd really like it if I cooked dinner for you guys."

"Learned something new at cooking class?" Peyton asked bitterly.

Lucas heard it in her tone. But he laughed anyway. "Actually no. It's something I've been cooking for awhile now. Maybe something you'd remember from back then, Peyton." He replied.

"We'd love to come," Brooke said.

After dinner, Brooke and Haley arrived back at their room. "Okay, wanna explain what happened back there?"

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked innocently.

"You were angry back there. Why did you speak to him like that, after he's been nice to us?" Brooke asked.

"Look, Brooke. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to talk to him, I'm not ready to have dinner with him, and I'm just not ready. I wasn't angry at him, I was angry at you. I asked you nicely to just leave it alone, and you couldn't even do that. Do you know what it feels being pressured into doing something you're just not ready to do? I was humiliated out there, Brooke. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm just not over the fact that he chose to leave? And that he seems happier here without me?" Peyton started crying. "You want me to talk to him? And what am I supposed to say: Lucas, the day you left you broke my heart; I'm glad seeing you happy, but your happiness makes me hurt? Fine, you want me to talk to him, call him right now, and I'll tell him." Peyton sobbed.

Brooke stopped. She went to her cousin, and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She said.

Peyton held onto her cousin.

The next day, Brooke and Haley didn't say a word about Lucas to Peyton. They skipped breakfast, but they couldn't avoid the dinner. They went over to Lucas' cabin. Peyton sat across from Lucas, Haley beside Peyton, and Brooke beside Peyton.

Lucas handed everyone their plate. Brooke saw that Lucas was eyeing Peyton from across the table. She knew how much Peyton was hurting, but she needed to do something if Peyton wasn't. "You know Haley, I'd feel so much better if we ate by the beach, by the water."

"Really?" Haley asked, not convinced. Brooke nodded. "Oh, yeah. I agree with you. Let' go eat there." Haley said.

Peyton grabbed onto Brooke's wrist. "Peyton, just talk to him." Brooke whispered.

Brooke took her plate, and Haley joined her on the patio. Peyton sat quietly in her chair, putting strands of hair behind her ear.

Lucas sat there smiling. "Wow, could they be more subtle?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

Peyton didn't answer. "I'm sorry about her."

"How are you, Peyton? You don't seem like you're having a good time." Lucas commented.

Peyton shook her head. "Maybe It's just home sickness. How's your life here? You truly do seem happy."

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But there are some things I wished I had that's back at Tree Hill."

Peyton couldn't help but smile inside, hoping that he was speaking about her. "Do you ever think you'll return to Tree Hill?"

"I think it'll depend on the reason." He stated.

Peyton ate her dinner silently. Maybe being with her wouldn't be a good enough reason.

"Peyton, is it awkward being here with me? Alone?" Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded. "After everything we've been through, you think it wouldn't be?" She responded.

"It doesn't have to be." Lucas replied.

"Yeah it does. Somehow, it's always going to weird between us. We've overcome a lot to get to this moment. And because of it, we're not the same people as we were back then. So talking to you now is like talking to a stranger." Peyton confessed.

Lucas looked down in disappointment. They finished their dinner in pure silence. Brooke and Haley arrived back at the cabin. "So, did you guys enjoy the dinner? It was wonderful," Brooke complimented.

"Brooke, I'm quite tired. Can we go home now?" Peyton said, getting her stuff.

"Sure," Brooke said. "Uh…Hales, can you walk with her, I wanna help Lucas clean up."

Haley nodded and walked with Peyton.

"What did you guys talk about?" Brooke asked, taking some plates to the kitchen.

"You know, you and Haley are very bad at being subtle." Lucas said.

Brooke laughed. "She's missed you, Luke. And to be brutally honest, I think you leaving hurt her more than you'll ever know."

"She said that we're like strangers, and we could never be friends."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "She would never say that."

"Maybe not in those words, but that was the moral of her speech." Lucas disagreed.

"Luke, just give her time. She just saw you. She needs time. Trust me, two belong together. And in the end, you'll find a way." Brooke assured him. "I should get back. Good night, Luke."

Brooke made it back to her suite. Peyton was sitting on the chair. "What was it you were talking with Lucas about?" Peyton asked bitterly.

"Don't worry, P. Sawyer. I wasn't creating a master plan."

"Right, because it was already a success. What you did at dinner was unacceptable." Peyton said infuriated.

"Why?" Brooke shot back. "According to Lucas, you got some things off your chest." Peyton didn't answer. "P. Sawyer, you know I love you, but I am so sick of you telling me how much you're just not ready. Not ready to be alone with him, not ready to talk to him. So please spare me that lecture. You're not the only one who's been left. And you won't be the last. But you see everyone out there in the world move on with their lives. You see that no one wears their pain on their sleeve, so stop playing the victim, Peyton. I know how much you're hurting, but let me ask you something: have you ever once asked me if I'm in pain? Because I am in pain, but you're too caught up in your own problems, that you don't give a damn about anyone else's!" Brooke gave Peyton a reality check. She took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go with Haley tonight." Brooke took her pajamas and went into the connecting room.

Peyton left her room in the middle of the night, and sat on the hammock again. She was crying.

Lucas met with her, and sat beside her. "I know I probably screwed up in the best friend department, but I do remember having a good shoulder to cry on, and an open ear." Lucas said with a smile.

Peyton cracked a smile also.

"There you go, that's what I like to see." He said. "What's wrong Peyton?"

Peyton shook her head. "Nothing really. Honestly. Me and Brooke just got into this fight, and she just made me realize what a horrible cousin I've been lately. " She said, wiping her eyes dry.

"Well, we all have our bad days." Lucas tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, and today seems to be mine. Look, Lucas…I'm really sorry about before. I didn't mean what I said I just meant that…"

"It's okay, Peyton. Don't worry about it."

Peyton shook her head. "No, I mean it. I didn't mean that we could never be friends. I just meant that we have so much history, that I it's gonna be hard to get past it. That's all."

"I know I hurt when I left, and I'm sorry."

"It was something you had to do." Peyton tried to rationalize.

"Yeah, but I never meant for you to get hurt like that. I just hope that maybe we can start to move past it." Lucas suggested.

Taking Brooke's words to heart, she smiled sincerely. "I'd really like that."

"Maybe we could start tomorrow night. There's this party in the next town, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"As a date?"

Lucas chuckled. "Of course not. As friends." Lucas promised.

Peyton saw it as a good opportunity. "Sure."


	46. Moments

Attempt

Moments

Brooke was outside sitting down on the bench. She was staring ahead into the beach. Peyton walked towards her. "Hey…I'm really sorry about last night." Peyton apologized.

Brooke shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you. You already have so much to deal with. "Brooke said.

"I have been selfish lately. And I didn't realize what was wrong with you. You're really good at hiding how you truly feel." Peyton smiled slightly.

Brooke shook her head. "Don't worry about it.

"You sure? You can always talk to me." Peyton assured her.

Brooke didn't meet her eyes. She was still staring at how the waves crashed. Her pain wasn't something she wanted to share. No one knew about it. Peyton was right, Brooke was good at hiding how she truly felt, but she knew that everyone had there limits. She just wanted to know how far she could go. Brooke turned her head, and exhaled. "I'm sure."

Peyton nodded her head. "Not to sound too self-absorbed, but Lucas invited me to this party tonight."

Brooke smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"I know, I just…It's hard. Being alone with him. I know I said I wasn't ready, and I'm not. I miss him though. I miss having him with me. There are moments where I remember how good our life was together, and how I would do it all over again – the bad times, and the good – to be with him again. But then I come to reality and I remember that he left."

Brooke was staring at Peyton with sympathetic eyes. "Peyton, he left because he thought it was best for the two of you."

"I know," Peyton's voice cracked. "But, it still hurts. He broke my heart. He left. I asked him to choose, and he chose to leave. I'd give anything to go back and change things. But I can't. And now it hurts. It hurts to see him happy; hurts to talk to him; to see him smile. I'm so scared to be alone with him, Brooke."

Brooke took her hand. She was shaking. "I miss Chase." Brooke changed the subject to get her mind off her problems. "I haven't spoken about him in awhile. You know I sometimes dream about him. I feel him. I feel him hold me, touch me, kiss me. And it feels so real, that I forget he died. But then I wake up, and he's not with me. And it makes me miss him even more. We all have our hearts broken. We all hurt over losing someone we love. But not everyone gets a second chance. You have it, Peyton. You may not be able to go back and change things, but you can start a new relationship, and have the benefit of knowing what mistakes not to repeat. You and Lucas are one of the lucky ones. So go to that party with him, and have a great time, because you don't wanna look back fifty years from now, and wonder what could've happened." Peyton smiled at her cousin, and hugged her.

As Peyton was in her room, Brooke and Haley were walking along the beach. "It's so beautiful here." Haley said.

Brooke nodded. "I haven't spoken to Peyton about it, but I was actually thinking about moving here." She confessed.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

Brooke shrugged. "I know it sounds crazy. But there's something about this place. I remember the last time I was here. I was with him Jake. And maybe its memories that are making me feel this way, but then there's something more. I feel like I can do anything. I also feel like I was called here. Like there's something waiting for me. And it feels more like home than Tree Hill."

"But we've only been here 2 days." Haley reminded her.

"I know but, maybe that's all I need."

As they were walking, three women walked towards them. They were carrying baskets filled with hand-made bracelets. The woman asked Brooke and Haley if they were interested in buying one. Brooke agreed to try one on. The eldest one used her frail hands to wrap it around her wrist. Looking at her put it on gave her chills. It gave her a memory where Jake gave her a bracelet back at her 18th birthday. She felt weird. Haley gave her a little nudge, bringing her back to reality. "You okay, honey?"

Brooke chuckled nervously. "Yeah, just…remembering something." Brooke hadn't thought about him in awhile. To the exception where she received letters from him. Brooke would hide them in a shoebox, and not give it another thought, until the next one arrived.

--

Peyton was waiting outside for Lucas to pick her up. The party wasn't far, they decided to walk. It reminded her of the time when they walked home together the night before he left. "How are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine."

"How's life?" Lucas laughed at how stupid his questions sounded.

Peyton didn't meet his eyes. "Different." She admitted.

Lucas looked straight ahead. Peyton then stared at his face. Of course he looked different physically – his hair cut, the glowing tan on his skin. But he also seemed different. Like he was happier. His smile was wider, and his eyes were glowing. "You look different." Peyton said aloud.

"Yeah? How?"

"I don't know how to explain it. But at the same time, you look the same." She laughed.

"You look different too." Lucas touched her shoulder with his. "In a good way."

They finally arrived at the party. Peyton made friends easily, since everyone knew Lucas, and therefore they wanted to get to know the girl who came with him. Lucas sat down at their table. Watching her smile, laughing. Peyton turned her head, seeing Lucas staring at her made her shiver.

After the party, Lucas walked her back to her room. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did." Peyton said truthfully. Lucas just stared at her. Peyton laughed embarrassed. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you had fun." Lucas smiled at her.

"Do you wanna come inside?" Peyton asked.

Lucas nodded. "Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked when he saw that she wasn't there.

"She's spending the night with Haley. Want something to drink?"

Lucas shook is head. "I can't believe you're here right now."

Peyton laughed. "Really?"

"I think about you all the time. And you being here…I can't believe it." Lucas repeated.

"Honestly, I can't either. I was so scared about tonight." She admitted.

"I didn't know you'd actually want to come. But I'm glad you did. I missed you."

Peyton suddenly found it hard to breathe. He was walking closer to her. His face was just centimeters away from hers. He could feel her warm breath on his face. Their foreheads touched, and he closed his eyes. Just being this close to her was surreal. He put his hands on her neck. "I missed you so much…your eyes, your lips." He whispered, kissing her suddenly.

Peyton didn't bother resisting. This is what she wanted. Their lips parted. "I never stopped loving you." Lucas whispered again. He pressed his lips against hers.

Peyton put her hand on his arms. She missed him too. She missed all of him. But suddenly the phone interrupted their heated moment. She quickly stared at it, short of breath. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said into the receiver.

A moment later she hung up. "Is everything okay?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, that was the front desk." Peyton replied. What were they supposed to do now?

"I better get going." Lucas said. Grabbing his stuff. "I have an early day tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too." Peyton said, walking him to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied.

Peyton shut her door, and leaned her back against it. Did what just happen, happen? Peyton wondered. She put her fingers on her lips, still feeling the kiss. Her heart raced in her chest.

Many things could happen in moments – a blink, breathing, glancing upon a person's face. But it's also the important things in life that can happen in a brief moment, like realizing the love you have for someone else. Peyton realized in that moment that it didn't matter what happened in their past. What mattered was that one heated moment, her life was forever changed.


	47. Recognition

Attempt

_**Recognition**_

Jake was sitting on the beige sand of the beach. He was looking in the distance, wondering what Brooke was doing at that very moment. His boss, Keith went to sit beside him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked his employee.

"Are you married?" Jake was curious.

"Sadly not. But I did have a few great loves in my lifetime."

Jake looked at Keith, his eyes full of curiosity. "What happened?"

"They just never seemed to last. Sometimes love is like that. It could be the most beautiful thing ever, but then somewhere down the line, you drift apart." Keith explained.

Jake continued to look straight ahead. "Do you wish you had the chance to go back, and change things?"

"A part of me does. But then I'd say no, because being with those women made me who I am today. I'd probably be somewhere else right now if things didn't turn out this way."

"But aren't you lonely?"

Keith laughed. "Tell me who isn't. But loneliness is a part of life. Because right after that part is your time to be happy. She'll come back to you, Jake. All you need to do is wait."

Peyton went outside, and Lucas was alone eating breakfast. "Where's Brooke and Haley?"

"They left for the day." Lucas replied.

Peyton nodded. She didn't know what to say to him after last night. Was it even possible to have a normal conversation with him now? Of course not. That kiss meant too much to her to go on with her life, and pretend it never happened. "So…I think I'm gonna go look for them." Peyton said standing up.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Brooke and Haley said they were going around town. You're never gonna find them at this hour." He warned her.

She sat back down. "Luke, about last night." Peyton started.

"Uh…Peyton. Don't worry about it."

"You can't just say that Luke…it meant it a lot to me." Peyton explained to him.

"Me too. It meant everything. But the phone call…is was about your flight back to Tree Hill, wasn't it?"

Peyton didn't answer. She looked down upset.

"If you're just going to end up leaving especially after that night, then there's no point in even talking about it."

"But…"

Lucas stood up, and sighed. "You could probably check the front desk, and ask for Brooke's itinerary. They'll probably be able to track them down for you." Lucas replied.

Yes, Peyton was still leaving, but that didn't mean that she didn't want what happen to happen. That moment with Lucas was everything to Peyton also. She stayed outside the rest of the day.

Brooke and Haley arrived back to the resort a couple of hours later. "Hey…how was your night?" Brooke took a seat beside Peyton.

"I don't know anymore." She replied. "I thought it was great, but now, I don't know what to think."

"Did something happen with Lucas?" Haley asked.

Peyton took a deep breath, "I invited him into our room, and he kissed me."

"Oh, my gosh. You Kissed!"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah. It was great. But then this morning, I tried talking to him about it, and he had nothing to say. He said there was no point in talking about it f I was just gonna end up leaving."

"Wow, he actually said that?" Peyton nodded. "Well, _are _you still leaving?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. After that kiss I wasn't sure anymore. But seeing how angry he was when he found out, maybe I should leave."

"What screwed up logic is that?" Haley asked.

"You should've seen him this morning, he was so angry. He couldn't even look at me. I do love Lucas, but I think I'd rather leave than be stared like that." Peyton explained.

"Peyton, you can't run away from this. Okay, it's hard, but you can't just give up." Haley encouraged her.

"Yeah, honey…patience is a virtue."

"But how long am I supposed to wait?"

Brooke smiled. "As long as it takes."

While Peyton was fast asleep, Brooke woke up, and saw that Lucas was standing, staring into the black sky. She sat behind him. "What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked him.

Lucas was startled by her voice. "Oh, Brooke. What are you doing still up?"

"I needed to talk to you about my cousin."

"Is this Peyton's idea?" Lucas asked annoyed. "Because is she wants to talk me, then she can do it herself."

"Actually, she's fast asleep, and doesn't know I left the room." Brooke said to him. "What's wrong with you?"

Lucas didn't turn to face her. "I'm guessing you know."

"Yeah I know…I know about your kiss, and I know about you freezing her out. Lucas, you have the chance that not everybody gets. I told Peyton this already, and now I'm telling you. You have a second chance with someone you love. Tell me how many people ever get that chance. I understand that you're upset about her leaving, but if you don't want her to leave, than tell her that. Tell her you love her. You've got nothing to lose, and you'll always regret it if you don't. When you love someone, you have to say it right then, out loud. Otherwise, the moment just passes you by." Brooke sighed. "Peyton only agreed to stay here for a while. And ever since she saw you, I think she's been waiting for a reason to stay. You could be that reason. Are you going to let her walk away and live a life without her…again; or are you going to finally accept the fact that you need her in your life?" Brooke stood up. "She's not going to wait forever, Luke." Brooke turned around and walked back to her room.

The next morning, Brooke woke up to the image of Peyton packing. "Peyton, what are you doing?" Brooke asked still half asleep.

"I'm getting ready to go back to Tree Hill." Peyton replied calmly.

"Cous…you promised, one week." Brooke reminded her.

"Actually, I didn't promise you anything. I only stayed for you. And plus, the circumstances changed, my dad needs me."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Excuses…I know the only reason why you're leaving is because of Lucas. Come on, Peyton. Just stay. You don't need Lucas to have a great time."

"You're right, and I don't need this place either. I can have fun back home."

Brooke seemed disappointed. "Okay, I admit. My plan is failing in getting you two back together.

"Your plan is failing. You and Haley keep coming up with things…like persuading me into going to the party with Lucas, but it back fired on you. It doesn't seem like Lucas wants me to stay."

"The only reason why Lucas is upset id because he's afraid of losing again. Look, if you stay for the rest of the week, maybe a couple days longer, I promise that me and Haley will put our plans to rest. We'll start this afternoon. There's a mall on the other side of this beach. You, me and Haley are going to go, and not one of us is going to even say his name." Brooke smiled, trying to persuade her.

Peyton gave in. "Fine. I'll stay. But you're going to have unpack all of this again." Peyton stated tossing clothes to her, and Brooke was retrieving them off the ground. Peyton came across a brown shoe box. "What is this….box?" Peyton said.

Brooke's head flicked up, and grabbed it from her cousin before she had the chance to open it. "Nothing."

Peyton raised her eyebrow. "Right, nothing. What is it?"

Brooke tried to come up with a lie fast. "It's uh….um…a…it's my make-up kit."

"Make up kit? In a box?" Peyton wasn't believing a word. That was the most pathetic lie she's ever heard. "You know Brooke, there's this thing called honesty, and even if it's nothing, us cousins can share anything." Peyton tried to steal it back. "What is it really?"

"Nothing…" Brooke said, hiding it behind her back. "Look, I have to go take a shower before we leave. You…you can do anything you want. Don't touch my box." Brooke warned her, before walking into the washroom.

Peyton stayed standing, wondering why that box was so important to her. She shook it away, and went through her closet, looking for something to wear.

Lucas stayed in his cabin for the morning; instead of making them breakfast as usual. He opened his wallet, and there was a picture of Peyton. Staring at that picture longingly, he remembered what Brooke was saying _"Tell her you love her…you'll always regret it if you don't….When you love someone, you say it right then…otherwise the moment passes you by….you need her in your life….she's not going to wait forever."_

After Brooke took a shower, Peyton went to take one too. Brooke was combing her hair, when the box caught her eye. She stared at it for awhile before taking it into her hand, and walking outside with it to sit on the balcony. She sat down, and took the most recent letter she received from her housekeeper. She held it in her hand, and stared into the distant, concentrating on the water. Why couldn't she read them? Why was it that every time she's holding it in her hands, she feels like tearing it open, but her hands won't seem to move? Was she ever going to read them? Was she waiting for something to happen?

Peyton opened the bathroom door already dressed, but was drying her hair with a towel. She saw that Brooke was outside and the box on her lap. She saw that she was holding an envelope, and could see that there were more in the box. What were the letters? And why was it so important to her that she couldn't tell Peyton about them? Peyton thought to herself.

She cleared her throat. "Brooke, ready to go?"

Brooke turned to see her cousin. Uh...yeah. Let's go." Brooke said, going back to the room. "Oh...uh...you know what, I'm just going to get something, why won't I meet you outside."

"Okay." Peyton nodded, and left the room.

Brooke hid her box in her suitcase, and put the suitcase in the closet. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, and then left.

"Let's go." Brooke said, leading the way to the boat.

Haley was sitting beside the captain, and Brooke and Peyton were sitting in the back. "Brooke..." Peyton said loudly so Brooke could hear her over the water. "The box...it's not make-up is it? Is there something wrong? What are the envelopes."

Brooke shook her head. "There's no problem. It's nothing, really." Brooke assured her.

"Brooke...what is it?"

She took a deep breath. No one was ever meant to find that box, let alone know it existed. "Okay...Their letters from someone I knew a long time ago. I never was able to open them, and read them. But I feel like I have to bring them everywhere I go. I don't why," Brooke chuckled nervously. "But that's the truth. Maybe someday, I'll be able to read them, but until then, I can't." She admitted.

Peyton nodded her head.

They spent a wonderful afternoon at the mall, and decided to go back the following day.

Once they arrive back at the mainland, Brooke convinced Peyton to go take a swim with her, but seeing Lucas sitting alone on the beach makes her want to go talk to him. "I'll be there in a minute."

Brooke and Haley ran into the blue waters, and Peyton walked towards Lucas. "Hey." She said. "This seat taken?"

Lucas laughed, "Go ahead. I'm sorry about last night, Peyton. I was a jerk."

"It's okay. It's kinda my fault. I should have told you about our plans going back to Tree Hill. I just didn't know how to tell you, especially after that night." Peyton said.

Lucas nodded, understanding. "Where's Brooke and Haley?"

"They went for a swim. Wanna join us?"

"I'd rather sit here and talk to you if you don't mind."

"Not at all. The sunset's beautiful here. The sky is so orange. The water is gorgeous. I can see why someone would want to stay here." Peyton smiled.

Lucas smiled back. "How's the house back in Tree Hill?"

"Empty. With only one person in there, it's kind of lonely. I sometimes stay with Brooke, or Brooke stays with me." Peyton stared towards the beach. The light framed her face so perfectly. Lucas couldn't help but stare. "What?" Peyton asked when she caught him staring.

"Nothing."

It was quiet for a moment. "Uh…I think I'm gonna go to Brooke now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Lucas smiled.

"Okay." Peyton chuckled nervously. Now that everything was okay between them, Lucas seemed more irresistible to her: his smile, how muscular he looked, even the sound of his voice. She stood up, and started walking back towards the resort. She forgot where Brooke was. She paused, and stared around her.

"Peyton?"

Peyton looked at him. "Yeah."

"The beach is the other way." Lucas laughed.

"Right," Peyton laughed at herself, and followed Lucas' finger. "Okay…bye. Thanks."

"Bye." Lucas said smiling to himself.

That night, Peyton was staring outside her window, thinking about Lucas.

Brooke came out of the washroom, and took her lotion from her drawer. "Okay so the boat is picking us up at 2 in the afternoon." Brooke started, but Peyton wasn't listening to a word she said. "But Haley can't come because she has to do something for Nathan and Jamie. But we're gonna meet her back here at 5 for dinner." Brooke stared at her cousin. "Peyton?" Brooke walked towards her cousin who had a smile on her face. She snuck up behind her. "Peyton!"

"What?" Peyton asked clueless.

"What's going on? Who were you thinking about?"

"No one."

Brooke laughed at her. "You're thinking about Lucas aren't you? What happened between the two of you?"

Peyton couldn't help but smile. "Nothing."

"Then why are you smiling so much?" Brooke laughed. "Oh, did he tell you he loved again? Did he kiss you?"

"No, we're fine."

Brooke squealed like a little girl, "Aww……Peyton and Lucas Forever and Ever!"

Peyton laughed at her, and took a pillow and starting hitting her. "Just go to sleep."

Brooke laughed at Peyton, and jumped on the bed. "Hey, don't be mean. I'm the one who made all of this happen." Peyton glared at her. Brooke laughed. "Anyways, I'm just so happy you're happy Peyton. This is your love story."

"Goodnight!" Peyton yelled at her.

"Goodnight. Dream about Lucas." Brooke teased her.

"Go to sleep Brooke." Peyton ordered her. Peyton turned off the light, and before going back to bed, she took one more look outside. She could see Lucas' cabin from here. His light was still on. She smiled. "Goodnight." She whispered, and then crawled into bed.


	48. Your Choice

Attempt

_**Your Choice**_

Peyton woke up, and Brooke was already ready for the mall. They went back on the boat, and arrived there an hour later. They spent 2 hours there, and as Peyton was inside buying something special, Brooke was outside looking at the jewelry while waiting for a cab. She admired at how simple the designs were, but how beautiful they were. She would never be able to get any of them back in Tree Hill.

Coincidently, Jake was in the same mall looking at acoustic guitars. He was walking towards the direction of Brooke. He looked right ahead, and saw her. His heart raced in his chest. Was she really there? She was just a few feet away…he could talk to her…touch her. He put his hand over his heart, feeling it beat so fast. He slowly walked to her, still thinking this was too good to be true.

But at that moment, Peyton came out. Brooke smiled, and seeing her smile again just tore his heart in two. She was more beautiful than ever.

Brooke took her hand, and they walked towards the road. Jake couldn't just let walk away. He started chasing them. His feet wouldn't move as fast as he wanted them to. Everything was just so surreal to him, that he began to see everything in slow motion. Even his legs were running in slow motion. He finally caught up to them, only to find them entering their cab. As the car started to drive away, he started running, trying to run to it. But then the car soon passed him. He stopped, and felt his eyes dampen. "She's here." He whispered to himself. "She's here." He repeated.

That night, Jake was performing for the crowd, but in the middle of the song, he forgot the words. He tried to start again, but the words just left his brain. He couldn't remember anything anymore, except Brooke's face - her beautiful smile that he wanted to see for a long time.

After the audience left, Jake was helping Keith clean up. "I don't mean to sound rude, because you know I love you like a son, but that performance was awful."

"I'm sorry Keith, my head was somewhere else." Jake apologized. "I promise though that I'll be better tomorrow."

"What have you been thinking of? Is there something wrong? Something I should know about?"

Jake took a seat. "I saw her, Keith."

"Who?"

"The girl. The girl I've been in love with all this time. She's so beautiful. When I saw her, my heart was beating so fast, I could hardly breathe. I tried to run after her, but she left before I got the chance. I can't even describe how I feel about her. I mean if you take love, and multiply it by infinity and take it to the depths of forever, you would only have a glimpse of how I feel for her. She's the reason why I'm still here. Seeing her again…she the most important person in my life." Jake explained.

"Jake, love is a beautiful thing, and I know that when you find it, it takes over you. But love is such a great emotion that something wonderful can come out of it. Just don't forget to use that emotion in everything you do. And don't worry, you'll see her again.

The next morning, Peyton woke up to an empty bed, and she stretched as she saw the sun shining brightly in the sky. Something shiny caught her eye at her open window. She walked up to it, and she took the bracelet in her hands. She smiled because she knew it was from Lucas.

It made her extremely happy. After everything that's happened between them the night before, he gave her a present. She got dressed, and went to the breakfast room. Lucas was there alone, eating breakfast. Peyton took a seat beside him. "Morning."

Lucas returned the smile. "Good morning."

"Thanks for the bracelet." Peyton said. "It's beautiful."

Lucas chuckled. "I'm glad all of you like it."

Peyton's smile soon faded. "'All of you'?"

"Yeah, Brooke and Haley really liked there's too." Lucas said.

"You gave one to them also?" Peyton asked, feeling disappointed.

Lucas laughed again. "Yeah. Something to remember this place. I didn't know what to get you guys, but I remember that all three of you like jewellery."

Peyton had an angry face on. "Oh. So you gave one to all three of us. And here I was thinking it was for me." Peyton chuckled to herself. "I gotta go to Brooke." Peyton said walking away.

Lucas stayed there, and he started to laugh to himself. He thought that it was really stupid for her to get angry.

Peyton walked angrily towards Brooke who was reading a book. She saw the bracelet on her wrist. She took a seat, and sighed angrily. She stared behind her, and when she saw Brooke not noticing her, and sighed loudly again.

Brooke shut her Brooke. "You could stop that now, what's wrong?"

"Lucas." She replied.

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing, and that's exactly what's wrong. I mean who does he think he is giving all three of us bracelets."

Brooke laughed. "So what? Lucas can't give us bracelets? You're the only one allowed presents? Peyton, what's wrong with you? When you first came here you didn't want anything to do with Lucas, and now you're angry because he's doing just that."

"No, last night, we had this talk, and it just made me realize how much I do miss him. And I when I saw the bracelet, I just thought maybe on some level it was sign that made me think something could actually happen. But then he gave all of us one, and it was no longer a sign."

Brooke shut her book, and turned to face her sad cousin. "Peyton, patience is a virtue, my dear. That was the first conversation you guys had that didn't end up in a fight. I'm sure that there's gonna be more signs. Love works in the most unexpected ways, and turns up in the most unpredictable places. Don't be disappointed, look forward to the future. Because no matter how hard the is, you'll always make to your destination." Brooke opened her book, and continued reading.

Peyton's last day was approaching, and she decided to have as much fun as possible. Brooke and Haley were with her at the beach, as Lucas snuck up behind them, and poured water all over them. Brooke and Haley immediately jumped up, and started running. Peyton stood up, and was extremely angry. "What the hell are you doing?!" Peyton yelled at him.

Lucas put on a straight face. "It was just a joke."

Peyton smiled, and took the pail full of water, and threw it on him. Lucas started chasing her around the beach. He picked her up, and threw into the water. Haley and Brooke watched from the sidelines how much fun they were having. Too bad that it had to come the day before Peyton was leaving for Tree Hill.

That night, Brooke and Peyton were walking outside. "It's so beautiful here…but I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Peyton laughed.

"Uh…Peyton. About that…going home. There's something I need to tell you."

Peyton stopped, and faced Brooke. "What would you say if I told you I'm not going back to Tree Hill?"

"I know this place is beautiful…but I didn't think it was that beautiful." Brooke chuckled nervously. "Are you kidding?"

Brooke shook her head. "I've been thinking for awhile now. This place is just so much more different than back home. I love it here. And you know me, I've been all over. I've travelled the whole world half of my life, and I just want to have a place where I can call home. And I think this is it."

"So what are you gonna do here? Where would you stay?" Peyton asked seriously.

"Well, with the money that I have, I can buy a house here. On this island. And with my promotion, I think they'll like the fact that I'm expanding, and if they ever say no, I can always start my own business. What do you think?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged. "Of course I'm a little disappointed. All my life it's always been the two of us. And now for the first time since I can remember, I'm gonna be alone."

"You don't have to be alone in that big house of yours. Why don't you stay here? We can be beach goddesses together." Brooke laughed.

Peyton laughed at that idea too. "You know I'd love too. But there are some things I need to do back home, and there's some things that are never gonna change."

"Like your dad…"

"And…"

Brooke finished her sentence. "And Lucas." Peyton looked away sadly. "So what if he's here, Peyton. We can get a house far away and you don't have to be here with him."

Peyton shook her head. "It's not just that. This past week was an emotional rollercoaster. Me and Lucas weren't even connecting until yesterday. It's just…I've finally come to terms that maybe we're not meant to be. And I know you were rooting for us, but Lucas and I have grown so much apart, that maybe we are better off friends than lovers. Being here and seeing him everyday will just remind me what we had, and that hurts more than never being with him. Knowing that we were happy, and we just couldn't make it last."

Brooke looked down sadly. "Do you love Lucas?"

Peyton looked sad. "Of course I do. But maybe it's time for me to really go, and start all over. No matter how hard I know it's gonna be."

"I don't know how you can do that." Brooke said. "Maybe if that's what your heart truly wants. You know, Peyton. I've overcome so much even after Chase's death, but there's still a piece of my heart that's always wanting him. I miss him so much." Brooke was looking in the far distance smiling as she imagined seeing Chase again. "You know in my dreams, we'd do stuff: we'd talk, we'd go out, and do the things we'd used to do together. And I could feel him when we'd hug…I could smell his cologne. And sometimes it would be so hard to wake up. It's just so hard to really move on from him…from Chase."

Peyton smiled. "I know that Chase would want you to move on. Even how difficult it's gonna be. He'd want you to be happy, and he'd want you, not to replace him, but to find someone to love again, so you don't have to be alone."

"Even though he's not physically here, I feel like he's alive through me. And sometimes he sends me signs showing me that he's okay."

Peyton looked at her cousin. "We have our whole lives ahead of us, and that's what Chase would want, I think. For you to be alive and well, even if he's not with you. You were the love of his life, and he's staring down at you, so proud. So just keep making him proud, Brooke."

Brooke loved the way Peyton could make her feel better no matter what the situation was. She wrapped her arms around her cousin.

The following afternoon, there was a mini-party good-bye party for Peyton and Haley. Lucas was standing in the background, staring at Peyton as she said her goodbyes. He never wanted this day to truly come. Brooke slowly walked towards him. And saw that he was staring straight at Peyton. She leaned against the pole, right across from Lucas.

"Lucas…I can see how much you love my cousin with the way you look at her. Isn't it worth giving another try?"

Lucas just laughed nervously, making it seem like Brooke was wrong.

"In my life, I've loved, and I've lost. And if I had the chance to go back and change a few things I would. So maybe I'm just naïve, but I don't understand why when given the chance you wouldn't. So what is it? Is it pride…fear? Fear of getting hurt? Brooke asked him.

"Maybe…" Brooke stared at him, observing every word he said. This wasn't just a plan anymore. It was a real conversation. She really wanted to understand what it was that was stopping him. "Maybe I'm just too scared that I'm gonna end up hurting her. It's just really complicated." He replied.

Brooke nodded. "But you know what Lucas…you've just described every relationship out there. I mean love comes with all its complications. Because there's no such thing as perfect love, right? We can be too soft, or too overdramatic. But that's love. Love is never really what we want, or what we expect it to be…and so we keep on searching and searching until we find what we think is perfect love. Never really knowing that we just let it go because of stupid fears and stupid complications. And then we blame other people for our mistakes." Lucas listened to every word she was saying, slowly getting teary eyes. "If only we could take a breather, and realize that it's our imperfections of love that make it perfect. Because it's those little things we take for granted that make love ours. It's what makes it special, and it's what makes it different from everyone else's. It's standing by that one person through everything that makes it perfect, even if you yourselves are not." She sighed. "But like I said, we just let it slip away. And before we know it's gone. It's really gone, and sometimes, we can never get it back. And we can only blame ourselves." Brooke saw that Lucas was crying slightly. Maybe she got through to him.

Peyton walked passed him. "Peyton…" He called out.

She faced him. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I'm not able to give you a proper goodbye."

"This is perfect. I didn't expect that my stay here was this short. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. "

Lucas had no expression. "It was my pleasure. It was so great to see you again. I had this whole thing to say to you, but now, none of it seems right."

Peyton smiled forcefully. Her eyes too were slowly filling with tears. "Do me a favour, and watch over my cousin from time to time."

Lucas nodded. "Of course."

Peyton swallowed the lump in her throat. "You know Lucas…I am so happy…that you're happy." Lucas looked away. "Maybe you were right. Maybe we needed this time apart. I'm gonna miss Lucas Scott, more than you'll ever know." She smiled, and walked away.

Lucas stayed standing. He wiped his moist eyes.

Before Peyton was going to leave, she was outside, staring blankly at the view in front of her. Brooke went to get her. "P. Sawyer?? What's wrong?"

Peyton came back to reality, and shook her head, forcing herself to smile, and hide the pain. "Nothing. I'm just gonna miss this place and you."

"Peyton, I know when you're lying."

"Brooke, please. Just let me be sad." Peyton said.

Brooke grabbed her cousin by the shoulders and lifted her up. "Don't be sad. This separation is only temporary. We'll see each other again. I promise." They hugged.

"Watch out for Lucas, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll check over him time to time." Brooke assured her.

Peyton didn't know that leaving would affect her so much. Maybe it was the fact that she was leaving alone, without Brooke. Or maybe it was because she was leaving an important part of her life – Lucas. She didn't know how she could possibly move on after knowing what they shared…what they could have had.

Lucas was in his room. He was looking at his favourite picture of Peyton. He stared sadly. "I was such a jerk. I should've tried harder. I should've been honest with you from the beginning. How could I be so stupid, and now you're leaving, and I don't know what to do." Lucas rubbed his face. He felt wet tears coming from his eyes. "We've been through so much together. And I've loved you through all of it. Why is it that I have so much to say, but once you're right in front of me, I can't say a word? I already told you that I loved you, and you still decided to leave. Maybe there's nothing I can do from stopping the inevitable."

Peyton was outside now with Haley, and their cab just arrived. "Brooke…" Peyton's voice cracked. "I'm gonna miss you." Peyton started to cry again.

"P. Sawyer stop, I promised I wouldn't cry. Come here." Brooke pulled her into a hug.

"Guys…" Haley whined. She joined the hug also.

Lucas walked out, and saw all three women crying.

Brooke wiped her eyes dry. "Come on Haley. Let's get the bags in the car." Haley and Brooke walked away.

"So this is goodbye…again." Lucas said.

Peyton smiled. "Thank-you again."

"Have a safe flight."

Deep down Peyton was upset that those would be his last words for her. She nodded her head, and started to walk towards her cab. But something inside of her made her stop. She dropped her bags on the ground and turned to him. "That's it? That's all you could say? 'Have a safe flight?'" Peyton continued to cry. "When I came here, and saw you, I decided to stay. To see where we could end up and now I'm leaving. And your last words are 'Have a nice flight'?" She sobbed.

Lucas looked confused. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to make me stay. I want you to say something; I want you to tell me you want me here." Peyton replied.

"I already told you I loved you, and you still decided to leave!" He shot back. "So maybe you should go. As much as I want you with me, you chose to leave. Don't blame me for this." He didn't mean it. He yelled at her because he was angry.

Peyton stared at her with tears in her eyes. "You're right: I chose this. And I don't blame you." The cab honked his horn. She looked at the car, and Haley was already inside. "Goodbye Lucas. Maybe the next time we see each other, the pain will be gone." She regretted ever saying a word. She ran to the car, and hugged Brooke quickly before entering the yellow cab.

Lucas stood there, motionless, not knowing what he was going to do.


	49. Winning with Destiny

Religion Review

Winning with Destiny

The image of the yellow cab kept drifting further and further away. He had tears in his eyes. Why did it have to end like this? Him and Peyton were getting along perfectly just moments ago. Brooke walked up to him, with her arms crossed. She stood in front of him.

"Peyton's always been a hopeless romantic; always thinking about how she wanted to find the right man. When we were kids, she would always come to me, and tell me she had a new story to say…but it always had the same message: boy likes girl, girl loves boy, they both get married, and live happily ever after. Don't just be another story gone wrong, Lucas. Be her story made into reality." Brooke walked away.

Lucas took one more glance at the road in front of him. He saw a cab coming towards him, and ran in front of it to stop it. He got in, and slammed the door shut. "The airport, and please hurry." He ordered the driver.

He arrived at the airport, and it was full with strange faces. If only he knew where she would be. He ran to the board, and he saw that there was a flight to Tree Hill at Gate 7. He took the elevator, and he prayed she would be there. The flight was going to leave in less that 10 minutes.

Lucas finally got out of the elevator and made it to the gate in what seemed like eternity. He ran, pushing people out of his way. "Peyton!" He yelled. "Peyton?!" He repeated.

Peyton heard a familiar voice, but she wasn't sure if it was him or not; the room was so loud. She turned her head, and looked around, but didn't see anyone. The lady at the desk needed her attention. "Miss….your ticket?"

Peyton faced the lady. "I'm sorry."

"Peyton!" His voice was louder. He finally was free, and had a clear view of her. "Peyton!" He screamed, straining his voice.

Peyton spun around and saw Lucas. "I'm sorry, miss. Just one second." She moved her stuff to the side, and walked to Lucas. "Luke, what are you doing here? We already said our goodbyes, and you told me to leave."

"Stay," he said out of breath.

"Luke, stop. I have to get on this flight."

Lucas was panting. "You said you wanted me to make you stay…I was just scared that I was going to ruin to everything again." Lucas explained.

The line vanished, and the only ones left were Peyton and Haley. "Miss…" The lady called Peyton again.

Peyton turned, and held a finger up, "Just one second." She turned back to Lucas. "Luke…"

"Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some time, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to stay and be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know in my heart you're the only one for me." Lucas said. Peyton's eyes glistened with tears. She didn't know what to say. "Stay…please Peyton. Let's not make the same mistakes again. Let's have our happy ending." Peyton was still choked up. "It's times like this that I know what my purpose is in life. I am here to love you, to hold you in my arms, to protect you. I am here to learn from you and receive your love in return. I am here right now asking you to stay because there is no other place I'd rather be. I love you Peyton Sawyer, and if you get on that plane, than you will regret it. So stay."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott." He took her into his arms, and kissed her with passion. She held onto him, and kissed him back.

Brooke was in her room looking through pictures. She asked her housekeeper to send all her things to her new address. She received a couple of boxes a couple of days ago, and was now sorting through all of them.

She came across an old photo album, and starting flipping through the pages. They were pictures as a baby and a teenager. How much things had changed. She was no longer the prom queen, or the most popular girl in school. She was Brooke Davis, alone on in a strange country, starting a new life. It was coming to the end of the album when she across something she's tried her hardest to forget. They were picture of her and Jake on her 18th birthday; that summer when hey fell in love. She quickly shut the book, and put it aside. She needed some fresh air.

She walked out, and saw that yellow cab was coming back, assuming it was Lucas. She walked closer to it, and Lucas walked out. "Did you find her?"

Lucas stood still, and someone was holding his hand. Peyton got out, and Brooke was so happy she ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Peyton! What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be on a plane."

"Patience, right, Brooke." Peyton couldn't help but smile.

Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Brooke brought all the bags back inside the rooms. Peyton was now staying in Lucas' cabin. "So shouldn't you be unpacking?"

"Uh…we booked another flight for tomorrow." Peyton explained.

"Oh." Brooke sounded quite disappointed.

"Uh…Brooke, I have a gift for you." Lucas smiled, handing her a key.

Brooke stared at it. "What's this?"

"It's my key. Haley told me about your plans on staying here, and you can stay here. You shouldn't be staying in the resort room." Lucas told her.

Brooke was speechless. "I don't know what to say. Thank-you."

"So Haley wanted to go buy something at the mall at the island. Wanna come?"

Brooke nodded teary-eyed.

"We'll be back." Peyton kissed Lucas, and they left.

They arrived at the mall, and they bought a number of pieces. An hour passed, and Peyton was outside looking for a cab. Brooke and Haley were getting some last minute pieces. Peyton looked around, and saw a familiar face. "Jake?" She whispered to herself.

Jake's been going to the mall everyday since he saw her, praying she'd come back. This was his lucky day.

Peyton got a better look at him when he turned his head towards her. "Jake!" She yelled running to him. "Jake!"

Jake turned to her, and smiled. "Peyton?!" He couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?" He hugged her.

"We're on vacation, but I leave tomorrow. You…You've been here all this time?"

Jake nodded. "'We?'"

"Yeah, Brooke and Haley are inside. They're gonna be so happy to see you."

At that moment, Brooke and Haley walked outside. Haley caught his eyes first, and saw he was staring longingly at Brooke. Haley nudged Brooke, and she looked at Jake. Her jaw dropped.

"Brooke," he whispered, smiling.

She couldn't answer. Her heart raced in her chest. Everything went slow motion for her. _What was he doing here? _She thought. She was could hardly breathe.

"Uh…Brooke are you okay?" Peyton asked.

She shook it off. "Yeah, uh…" she forced a smile. "I need to go home." Brooke said swallowing hard.

"Brooke…" he called to her, reaching out.

She moved her arm away. "I'll meet you guys later." Brooke said, getting into the cab.

His heart ached just seeing her again.

She told the driver to drive her to the docks, and she couldn't breathe still. She rested her head against the back.

Jake, Peyton, and Haley were sitting at a table. Peyton left to go to the washroom.

"How is she?" He asked about Brooke.

"She _was_ fine." Haley chuckled.

He sighed. "Seeing her again…she's so beautiful." Haley nodded. "Come see me tonight…this bar I perform at."

"Okay…" Haley agreed.

"Bring Brooke?"

She took a deep breath. "Jake, you're asking a lot. She hasn't even mentioned in the last year. Seeing you again…that's a lot for to take in."

"I know I hurt, but I've changed." He defended.

"I can see that. But…"

"Please Haley." He begged.

Haley sighed, "I'll try. That's all I can do."

Jake smiled.

They arrived back to the mainland, and Haley went straight to Brooke. "He really wants you to go."

"You know, I can't even believe that you're considering actually going." Brooke said shocked.

"Why? Jake is different, Brooke."

"You make it sound like that's the only thing that matters."

Haley stared at her friend. "Well it should count for something. He loves you."

"Look, if you want to go, than go. But I'm not. He hasn't even tried to contact me, and he's asking me to go see him." She lied. "My answer is no, Hales. Have fun."

Haley, Peyton, And Lucas went to see Jake perform. Jake was on stage, and smiled as he saw the three of them walk in, and still awaiting for the fourth face to show up. He caught Haley's glance, and she shook her head, with a sympathetic look on her face.

After an hour so, Lucas and Peyton left, but Haley stayed a little while longer talking to Jake.

The bar was pretty much empty, and Jake agreed to close up so the two could have some privacy. "I really tried…" Haley defended herself.

Jake nodded. "I knew it was a long shot. I probably never should've asked you to do that."

Haley left, "Too late now. Jake, she said you haven't even tried to contact her."

"What are you talking about? I wrote her letters." Jake disagreed.

Haley stared shocked. "What letters?"

"I wrote her a letter everyday for the past year. Are you saying she never got them?

Haley took a deep breath. "If she did she never said anything to me about them. She's never even mentioned you in the last year." She looked at him like she was breaking his heart. "Jake, do _you_ love Brooke?"

"Even more now than before. This time away from her just showed me how much I need her in my life. There's this sadness that was in my life, but seeing her again…it's like I was reborn. I've never felt more alive. She's the only person that's ever made me feel that way." Jake explained.

Haley sighed, "I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this for you." She took a napkin, and grabbed a pen from her bag. "No one can know that I'm doing this for you." She started writing, and once she was finished she gave the napkin to Jake. "This is the resort Brooke's staying at. Go tomorrow night, because she'll be all alone. I'm doing this for Brooke, Jake. I really want to see her happy, and I'm trusting you to make it happen. She's gone through a lot of pain, and honestly, I don't think she'll ever recover if someone hurts her again." She stood up. "_Don't_ hurt her again, Jake." She gave him a hug, and turned around to leave.

Since Peyton was staying with Lucas, Haley decided to sleep in Brooke's room. She opened the door quietly, and shut it the same way. She took off her shoes, and changed into her pyjamas. She slowly got into bed, trying not to wake up Brooke.

But Brooke was already awake. "You're out late." Brooke said, now looking up at the ceiling.

"You're up late." Haley returned.

"Peyton and Lucas came home more than hour ago. What were you doing?"

Haley sighed. "I was talking with Jake. Mostly about the letters he sent you." Brooke stayed quiet. "Brooke, he told me all about the letters. He sent you one everyday for a year. Did you get any of them?" She didn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me? What did they say?"

"I don't know." Haley gave her a look that said I-don't-believe-you. "I don't." Brooke repeated. "I never read them. They're all in the box in the closet."

Haley got out of bed, and found the shoebox. She took off the lid. She was amazed at how many were in there. "Brooke! There are more than 100 in here, and you're telling me that you haven't read any of them?"

"Nope." Brooke answered. "I could never get myself to open them."

"Don't you wonder what he wrote?"

"A part of me does, but then a part of me knows that if I read them I'm going to fall in love with him all over again...and we both know that can never happen."

Haley crawled back into bed, and put her arm over her. Brooke rested her head on her shoulder. "Brooke, I know he hurt you, and I know you're afraid. But keeping your heart closed like that, it's not good for you. You have to let love in, because not having love in you life, it's like you're not living at all. Jake has changed, whether you believe it or not, but the thing about love is that love cannot be found where it doesn't exist, and it can't be hidden where it does. You love Jake, and Jake loves you, everyone can see that. So what's the point in hiding your feelings for him?"

Brooke stayed silent. "You should go to bed, you have an early flight tomorrow."

Brooke dropped them off to the airport. "Okay, so call me when you get there." Peyton nodded. "We'll be back in about a week." Peyton told Brooke. They both hugged each other.

_VO: Last call for flight 34B: Dubai to North Carolina._

"You guys should go." Brooke wiped her eyes. She hugged Haley, and then they got on their plane.


	50. Reunion

Religion Review

Reunion

Brooke was now staying at Lucas' cabin. She was sorting through all the paperwork her realtor sent her about selling her house. It was late at night, just hours after she dropped Lucas, Peyton, and Haley to the airport, and already she missed them.

Her eyes caught sight of her 'special' box. She got out of bed, and took in her hands. She remembered the first time she received them: the feelings inside her. She was nervous and scared all at the same time, different thoughts running through her mind. Then she remembered seeing him again at the mall. The same feelings; wondering why he was there, was he there for her? She took a letter, and held it with her fingertips, examining the envelope. His writing was so familiar that she memorized it. She sat on the couch close by, pulling her knees to her chest, still at the envelope. Her hands shook with fear. Maybe Haley was right; maybe it was time to come to terms that she still loved him, and a part of her always will.

She sighed, picturing herself in her mind opening the letters, reading each one, and tears streaming down her face. Was she ever going to open them?

Then the oddest thing happened. She heard someone strumming an acoustic guitar outside her window. A part of her already knew who it was. Who else could it be? Everyone she knew was on their way to North Caroline by now. She felt her heart race in her chest.

The melody was so beautiful. The guitar strumming; she could picture him in her mind playing it. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was someone else playing it, and it wasn't for her. She was scared to find out. But then his voice, it made her ache.

_I love the way you smile, when I look in your eyes._

_I love the way you laugh when I try to be funny._

_And how the tears roll down your face when I say no one could ever take your place._

His voice was like velvet. She stood up, and stood by her window. Her shades were down, but she could still see him. He could only see the silhouette of her figure. She put her hand over her heart, remembering the times when she knew exactly how she felt for him. The time when she was confident nothing would ever tear him apart.

_Cause baby when you sleep, I watch you breathing._

_And baby when you dream, I dream with you._

_Cause everywhere you are is where I wanna be, it's true._

_Everything you do makes me know how much I love you._

_I believe some things were meant to be._

_As sure as there is love, yours is meant for me._

_Cause baby when you sleep…_

Brooke couldn't hear anymore, her eyes already filled with tears. She wiped her eyes dry, and opened her door. "Jake, stop." She ordered him.

Jake listened, "I won't leave until you talk to me." He said, getting ready to play a different song. He started playing his guitar again.

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat. "Jake, enough. Just…wait here. We'll talk." Brooke grabbed her sweater, and went to sit outside across from Jake.

It was quiet for a while. Jake was soaking in her beauty. "How are you?" He asked her. "You seem like you're doing well."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I am…I was." She admitted. Talking to him was like talking to a stranger.

"When you didn't come see me with Haley and Peyton…I couldn't blame you, but I wanted to see you. I needed to see you."

Brooke had no reaction. "I wasn't ready."

"I understood that."

"Then why are you here, Jake?" Brooke's tone was getting angry. "If you know I'm not ready, then why bother showing up at my doorstep, singing me a song. Why?" She questioned.

Jake took a deep breath. "When I saw you at the mall, I needed to see you. I needed to know if you were okay. I also wanted to show you that I've changed. I'm not the same man as I was before."

"Haley told me that. She's said you're not the same."

Jake smiled. He paused as he remembered some times they shared – good and bad. "I remember you called me a spineless loser." Brooke looked away. "Back then I deserved that. But now, I think I'm a better person. I'm starting to rebuild my life. I'm trying to be content, and deciding on what matters." Brooke saw the truth in his eyes. "Regarding on my happiness, on my own terms. So I guess I'm not the Jake you once knew."

"I'm glad to hear that…very glad." Brooke said. "I'm trying to rebuild my life too. I'm trying how to start a new life here."

Jake smiled, "Maybe we can just start over. You know, maybe it'll be different for us."

"Maybe. But even though we're different people, we'll have the same past. And I've learned my lesson. And I'm afraid I do not want to go through all of this all over again."

Jake nodded his head sadly. "I know I've hurt you. And I know you probably don't believe that I've changed. But I the man in the letters are surely not the same man you knew a year ago." Brooke didn't respond. "I thought about you everyday. And I've written you a letter everyday."

"I know. I received all of them."

"But since you didn't write back…I assumed…" Jake trailed off.

"I didn't know what to say." She choked back tears.

Jake asked, "I know I have no right to ask you, but have you ever thought about me?"

Brooke shook her head. "Getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. So I don't allow myself to think about you."

Jake looked down obviously disappointed in her answer. "Brooke…."

"Jake, please." She begged with tears in her eyes. "You can't do this to me right now. Please, leave." Brooke got up, and walked away.

"Brooke?" Jake called. Brooke stopped, but didn't turn to face him. "I love you, and always will. I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke shut the door, and put her back on the door. She started crying. She put her hand over her heart. It was beating so fast. Only one person ever made it beat that fast – Jake. She could hardly breathe. She walked to the box of letters, and threw it to the wall, papers scattering everywhere. She sobbed loudly, not caring if Jake could hear her. He caused this; he made her this way. It was his fault. But why was that even after all the pain they both caused each other, she somehow still loved him?

Brooke woke up the next morning with her eyes still puffy from crying the night before. She felt the sun burn her face, and she could still hear Jake's voice say '_I love you and always will. I'm not going anywhere.' _She opened the door, in need of fresh air. But there he was. Jake still sitting on the sand of the beach right outside her door.

She looked a him questioning, and when he finally saw her, he stood up. Brooke felt like she could hardly breathe. She shut the door. She needed to get away for a couple of house. She felt trapped. Jake was outside, and she didn't want to stay inside the whole day. She took a shower, and left through the back door.

Peyton and Lucas arrived back to Tree Hill. She opened the door to their house. "Welcome home." She kissed him.

"It's good to be home."

Peyton looked at him with her arms locked around his neck. "So does that mean you're staying?"

He didn't answer, He just smiled, and kissed her, holding her close.

A couple of hours later, Peyton told Lucas she was going to visit Jennifer to tell her about Jake. She thought she had a right to know about her son.

The maid let her in. "Peyton…what could you possibly be doing here?" Jennifer asked bitterly.

"Hi Jennifer. I have some news for you." Peyton started. "I've seen your son. Jake seems like he's doing really well on his own. I thought you'd like to know he's alright." After saying all of this, she regretted ever thinking about coming to talk to her.

Jennifer laughed. "What son? Oh, you mean the son who abandoned me? Why would I want to hear that my son is doing fine without me; why would any mother want to hear that about their child?"

"Jennifer, no matter what, he is still your son, and he still loves you. He also wanted me to give this to you." Peyton handed her a letter Jake asked to give to her before she left.

"Ms. Sawyer, just leave the letter, and get the hell out of my house." She ordered.

After spending a day away, Brooke arrived back to the cabin, and saw that Jake wasn't on the beach anymore. Did he finally leave?

She opened the door, and walked towards the bed. But something caught her eye. There was an envelope at the foot of the door. She picked it up, and held between her slender fingers. _Brooke Davis_, the envelope said. She was surprised to see that she received another one. Maybe this meant he was still here.

Brooke gathered the letter from the ground and put it back in the box. She brought it to the bed, and sat with her legs crossed. After seeing Jake again, it made her curious even more on what the letters could possibly say. She finally cut the letter open in one quick motion so there was no turning back. Once the letter was open, she took out the piece of paper. His writing was so familiar to her. As she began reading it, it seemed like Jake was beside her, reading her the letter:

_My Dear Celine,_

_One day I will disappear completely. The letters will mean nothing. The world will get tired of me; you will get tired of me. I will get tired of myself, but I…I will never get tired of you. For you there will be no endings. I will say your name over and over, like a refrain; my prayer to no one. Then I'll be a flower. The one you'll never pick and will endure the breathless waiting until boundaries disappear._

Brooke's heart raced in her chest just reading those words. After reading that part, her eyes couldn't part from the page. She felt a lump forming in her throat.

_With nothing to do, I will make new constellations; images of you as I remember – dancing, walking, sitting. They are stars from a different view, but I still see nothing but you. Unfurling like a flower, swivelling like a leaf…_

She remembered the summer they spent together for the first time. All the picnics they shared together under the big willow tree. As they ran across the field in the pouring rain.

…_I once watched you sleep beside me. It was dark then, but the darkness is deeper now. Tonight in my dreams I will see you: my lady, clothed only in light._

_Like a kite, I've given myself up to the wind. I made friends with the sun; confuse the birds with strange and different voyages. But it is you who ties the thread and holds me down._

The tears began to form in her eyes. Tears rolling down her cheek onto the page.

_Like a kite, I will forever hold your hand, and with a burning human longing, in your hands I remember._

Brooke started to read the letter aloud, but Jake's voice kept coming to her like he was talking right beside her. "I will never get tired of you." She read.

'_For you there will be no endings.'_

"I will say your name over and over."

'_Brooke…Brooke. Like a refrain my prayer to no one.'_

"You know I will never get far." She tasted the salt from her tears as they fell. "And there is no need for my return."

'_Only travelers leave. I've never been a traveller, for I have never left. I am lost, simply wanting to be in a place I've never been.' She covered her mouth. 'Of all destinations, I long to be lost in the fields of your hair; lost among your thoughts as you are already in mine.'_

"You are my will to live."

'_My life started when I loved you. And that's how I want it to end.'_

"Yours forever, Jake." She put the pages down, and looked towards the window where she saw the previous night. When she started the letter, she wondered what it could possibly mean, but now that's she's finished, she now knows. It was a goodbye letter.

She wiped her eyes dry, and went outside, praying that he was still here. He promised he was never leaving right? She saw him in the far distance, wearing the same red shirt as the night before. She slowly ran to him, not even knowing hat she was going to say. She slowed down when she saw him clearly, and paused just a few steps from him. He saw her, and gazed into her eyes that were filling with tears. "I read your letter." She said. "It was…"

"You never really left me, Brooke." Jake cut her off. He needed to tell her this, and since she rejected him last night, she needed to hear this even if I didn't make a difference, but praying that it would. Brooke stared at him. "You were with me on my journey." He continued. "You kept me company…on all those lonely nights." His voice cracked, making her cry. "You shared every sunrise with me." Jake slowly made his way closer to her, filling the distance between them. He was just a few inches from her face, and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. "You were always beside me…held my hand." She met his eyes, and tears filled his. He wasn't the kind of guy who was caught crying, Jake was actually the kind of guy who kept his feelings in, so seeing him here and now just made it more emotional for her to bear. "I was so close to letting go. You saved my life." Brooke didn't know how to react to his words. "I love you Brooke Davis." Brooke sobbed silently. "I love you so much. And you don't need to love me back, but please just let me love you."

Brooke stared into his chestnut eyes, and she saw the man she fell in love with all those years ago; the Jake she never stopped loving. She took one step forward, and put her hands on his shoulders, also resting her head on his shoulder.

He put his arms around, and closed his eyes. This is where he wanted to be. He didn't care about the past anymore, just as long as they had this moment. He wanted this to last forever, he never wanted to let go.

Jake could feel her body quiver in his arms. He held her body so close to his as if he could protect her from anything. He was crying himself. He missed her touch, he missed having her body close to his, missed holding her; the way their bodies fit so perfectly together.

He put his hands on her cheek, and placed his lips on her forehead. She looked up, and saw his crying eyes. She put his hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears. He smiled as she comforted him.

The tears from her eyes were not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. She finally found her destiny, and nothing else mattered. Not the pain she endured in the past, not anything because those events lead her to today, tonight, being here with him in his arms. He leaned in, and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't a light kiss, or a hungry kiss. It was a passionate kiss, a kiss that could only be shared between two people who are destined to be together, and not everyone could share that kind of kiss. It was a kiss that didn't lead to anything more than being there together in that moment. It was a kiss that could end the pain within someone's heart.

They're lips parted, and she buried her face within his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was holding onto her tightly also, acting as if they never let go of each other, this would never end.

After that romantic night, Jake stayed with Brooke. He made sure that in everything he did, she knew how much he loved her. Jake showed her that without Brooke he was nothing, and the reason for this new life of his was her, and she would always have a part in it.

They did everything together, and Jake would take any chance he could get to steal a glimpse in her eyes, seeing that she genuinely happy to be there with him. They would always watch the sunset together, sitting closely together. He would just stare at her and see that a simple action like sitting there in the sand could give her such harmony. He saw the young innocent girl he fell in love with all those years ago. She never really left, she was just waiting until the right person came along to share it with.

One night, Jake brought Brooke to the bar where he worked at and she watched him as he performed all the love songs he wrote for her. Brooke would just sit there, and take in his velvet voice. She loved it when he would sing to her, and never knew how much she missed it until now.

Keith was noticing that Jake would only stare at one person in the audience, and it was Brooke. He assumed that it was the girl Jake would always talk about. He walked to her, and sat down. "Nothing is more beautiful than the glow in the eyes of a woman in love." Keith smiled at her. "I'm Keith, Jake's boss." He introduced himself.

Brooke smiled. "I'm Brooke. I've heard a lot about you."

"I know who you are. You're the woman who put that man in agony for the past year." Brooke's smile soon faded. "And who is responsible for that smile on his face. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy." Brooke smiled for a second. But she put him in agony?

"Can I ask you something, Keith?" Keith nodded his head. "He says he changed…can you tell me who is Jake?"

Keith took a deep breath. "The first time I met Jake, he was this lost soul. You could see it in his eyes that he was searching for something within his life, and he was fighting with himself inside. I took him in as my own son, treated him as my son. Jake would always put on a smile, but you could tell that he didn't mean it inside. I've only started seeing a true difference in him just a week ago, when he came to me and told me he saw you in the mall. He's always been searching for something to fill the void in his heart, and he found it when he saw you. You're the reason for that smile on his face Brooke, and he's the reason for that gleam in your eye. You need each other. Don't ever let go."

Brooke smiled at him, and then looked at Jake. She made a promise to herself in that second. She loved the way she felt right now. She promised herself to never let the reason of her happiness go: Jake.


End file.
